Life is a Roller Coaster
by dolphinroxy
Summary: Draco…I'm pregnant,” I whisper. His eyes widen and show me a lot of things at the same time, but not what I’m searching for. I maybe see anger,sadness, shock…but not happiness. After an awkward silence he says, "Wow that sound like a big problem."
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back with a new story. I haven't forgotten my other ones, but I had this one for a long time now and I wanted to post it. I hope you like it. Thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush, she rocks! Please remember to review; I really need to know how I am doing. HAPPY READING AND HAPPY THANKS GIVING!**

* * *

Hello my name is Hermione Granger; you might know me as the Gryffindor-Know-It-All. You might wonder what happened with me and my friends when I finished Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

Well this is the story…

Harry defeated Voldemort after an entire year searching for Horcruxes. It wasn't easy; I was there to help and I can guarantee you that we went through hell. We almost got caught in the Ministry of Magic, we nearly got killed in Godric's Hallow and we almost got our asses burnt by a dragon in Gringotts. Not only that, Harry almost got killed, but for some weird reason, the killing curse didn't kill him………..again and I got tortured by Bellatrix, she seemed to be on a mission to hit me with the Cruciatus Curse over and over again.

After Voldemort was defeated, Professor McGonagall offered us an opportunity to go back to school and finish our seventh year. Harry and Ron didn't take it; they said that they really didn't need it. Ron was planning to work with his brother George in his joke shop; partly because he wanted too, but also because he didn't want to leave his brother alone after losing his twin, Fred. Harry, on the other hand didn't really need it. He had job offers flooding in from everywhere. Me, well I decided to go back to school, not that I really needed it, like Harry and Ron I had a lot of jobs being offered my way but I simply didn't want to accept any of them without finishing my school year. Well you know how I am, right?

So, I went back to Hogwarts. I was the only one who returned, most of the people of my year graduated and the other ones who hid for the year decided that they didn't want to go back. According to them they knew all the magic they needed.

A year later I was out of school and working in the Ministry of Magic. They gave me the position of undersecretary of Kingsley Shacklebolt, where I still work. Kingsley was and is the Ministry of Magic. You may wonder why I had that position when there was always the possibility for me to have a better one. Well, to be honest, I wanted to work there, I wanted to give my personal ideas and opinions to Kingsley; he's a very wise man and always let me express myself.

Two years later I was supporting a campaign for "Free the House Elves."

That's where I met the love of my life…well met him better.

Who is he? Well the one and only, Draco Malfoy!

What!?

Yeah, I know, no one thought he and I could be together, but it happened.

We met two days after I started working in the Ministry. I'm not going to lie; we weren't able to shut up when we were near each other, I was always calling him names and he was always sneering at me. I didn't want to be near him, you see he still had that prejudice about mudbloods. Kingsley thought it was a good idea to give him special work and told me (well more as command me) to work with him.

We spent days and days fighting over the most stupid things. What was I wearing? Why he dressed in black all the time? What happened to my hair? Where was Pansy? Etc.

Two months after working together we realized that the fight and comments were getting old. I mean we are mature adults; we weren't supposed to act like little kids, so I pulled out my courage and talked to him. Since that day we made a truce.

Six months after working together I realized that I liked him.

Draco changed a lot after school. The mudblood thing was all faked. He only pretended because of his name and his father. His father was always telling him how to act despite the fact that Draco was a grown man.

Seven months after working together, on a random day finishing our work Draco grabbed my hand, turned me to him and kissed me. He had no idea why he did it, but I liked it. It felt good.

Nine months working together and we were already flirting with each other, we would kiss randomly and we were always talking to each other out of work hours.

Simply put; I was falling for him.

Ten months later we were done with the work he was meant to do but we decided to keep seeing each other.

One year after finally meeting each other very single day, well we decide to be exclusive. What could happen?

Since that moment it has been eight months. I have to tell you, during the first four months nothing happened between us except for talking. I didn't want to have sex with him because, well, I was still a virgin and I was waiting for the perfect person. For me Draco was the perfect man. I remember my first time like it was yesterday….. my first time...our first time together…

The moment I told him that I wanted to be with him physically he was really excited but he told me that he was going to make it really special since I was virgin. He wanted my first time to be memorable.

A week later he took me to the Wizard Hotel in London…

_The room was really beautiful but more beautiful was the bed; it was queen size, with white sheets and it was covered in red petals of roses. To be specific the entire room was covered in roses. _

_Gently, very gently, he placed me on the bed and a minute too soon we were naked and panting. _

"_Relax," he said when he was positioned himself right at my core._

_I took a deep breath and a second later he was entering his big member inside me. _

_I moaned both in pleasure and pain. _

"_It's okay….the pain will go soon," he said stroking my face softly._

_Draco was an expert in this; he knew exactly what to say._

_When I was finally relaxed he started pumping in and out of me. _

_The pleasure was incredible. I never thought it could be this good._

_A couple of minutes later or almost an hour later we were coming down. _

"_You were incredible," he said kissing me softly one more time before rolling to the side grabbing me, making sure that I was looking at him._

"_Thanks," I said before falling asleep._

See, it was beautiful.

The only thing that is missing in our relationship is that we haven't told each other the "L" word. Why? Well I don't want to say it first, and I don't want to push him to say it either.

It's weird, I know by this time couples should already have told to each other that they love each other.

Anyways.

So, are Harry and Ron okay with this?

Well yes, you see they sort of saw it coming once Draco and I started working together. They saw the chemistry between us. It was only a matter of time they said. Harry is really happy for me, Ron, well it has taken him some time but he has realized that there is nothing he could do to change my mind.

What about Draco's parents?

They have no idea of our relationship. Draco has made everything possible to hide it from them. They still believe Mudbloods are dirty and filthy. Draco says that his father could even try to hurt me if he finds out. I personally believe that Draco is scared of his father, but that's something that I'm not telling him.

So now that I have given the summary of my life its' time to come back to the present…

I'm sitting on my desk reading the Quibbler; Luna gave me a free membership. Kingsley is supposed to be here any minute; he's going to give me some orders to get into the house of a powerful wizard family, we know that this family hides dark objects. You see there are still a lot of jackasses that try to bring back Voldermort, they don't realize that he's not coming back.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Kingsley says grinning when he enters my office.

"Hello Minister," I say grinning back at him.

"Oh please, you know that you don't have to call me that."

"I know...so did you found the house that we are searching for?" I ask standing up to get him a cup of tea.

"Yes…do you know the Stevenson's'?"

"Hmm…I think I have heard something about them," I say sitting back down, looking through my papers to see what I can find out about this family.

"Well apparently they have some dark objects in their house. I need you Granger to gather the Aurors and explain. They should go fast. Oh and tell Malfoy as well. He's good recognizing Dark stuff," he says standing up, accepting the cup of tea and walking out of the office.

"Okay," I say walking after him.

I walk through the halls smiling and waving at people. Much of the workers like to suck up to me, since I am practically the right hand of Kingsley.

Finally, getting to the meeting room where the Aurors are I release a heavy sigh, the place is packed.

"Hi," I say standing behind the podium.

"Hello Granger," some of them greet back.

I grin sheepishly. I know why ALL of them are here; Harry has told me that they see me as the "forbidden fruit" since I'm Draco's girlfriend. Most of them are jealous of Draco's look, which I really don't understand. Why? Because Draco is gorgeous but some of them are as well.

"So, the Minister sent me here to give you some orders about a house that carries some Dark Objects. I only need two of you since the third one, Kingsley told me, needs to be Draco. So Harry and Christopher please, can you go to this house?"

"Sure," says Harry.

"Of course," says Christopher, a really tall man with dark skin, really big muscles and wide darks eyes.

Don't want to be cruel, but he's sort of scary sometimes.

"So…thanks to the rest for coming. Now please, back to work," I say walking to Harry and Christopher, whose nickname is Chris. "Well when do you think you could go?"

"Today if you like to," Chris says fast. He's always ready to fight and work.

"Well… okay let's see I need to go and tell Draco."

"Draco will say yes," Harry says smiling before walking out of the meeting room.

I smile back and walk out to go to Draco's office. To be honest I don't know if he's going to agree. He doesn't like getting involved with purebloods. For that reason he doesn't work like an Auror.

"Hey babe," I say when I walk inside his little office.

Draco works in the Department of Mysteries. We still don't know how he got the job here. I don't want to be unsupportive but he sort of has a bad reputation. We believe that Lucius gave him his job.

Draco is sitting in his desk; the place is covered in books and papers.

"Hey baby," he mumbles.

"So," I say sitting down in front of the desk. "Kingsley wants you to do something with two Aurors."

"Really?" he says finally lifting his head.

I smile when I see his eyes. I love those eyes!

"Yes…you see there's this house that contains some Dark Objects. The family is called the Stevenson's…"

"Hermione I have told you and the Minister many times that I'm not getting involve with people of my own line," he says sighing.

"I know that you have said that to me. But Draco, Kingsley believes that you are an expert in Dark Artifacts."

"You tell _Kingsley_ that I'm not going," he spat stubbornly. Oh I should probably tell you that Draco and his family don't like the Minister. But well Kingsley doesn't like the Malfoy's either.

"Draco you can't say no to the Minister. He's your boss!"

"He's not my boss, Hermione, Grint is my boss," he says going back to work.

"Yeah and he's Grint's boss which automatically makes him yours too."

"I'm not going and that's final."

"Fine," I say standing up.

"Fine," he says back looking at me.

"Fine," I say walking to the door. "If you don't go well then I'll go. I know Dark Artifacts as well as you," I say very firmly.

"What?! Hermione you can't go to the Stevenson's house. They're a really dangerous family," he says standing up.

"It's the only thing I can do if you don't want to do the job."

He starts taking deep breath s and I can tell that his thinking about it. That's something I have in my favor; I have Draco in the palm of my hands.

"Fine," he sneers. "I'll go."

I smile widely and say, "Harry and Christopher are ready to go today. I'll tell them that you agreed to go."

"Hermione," he calls when I walk out of the office.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to do this for you this time. But please, please tell Kingsley that I don't like getting involved with my father's friends. I don't want him to get upset."

"Yeah," I mumble, getting seriously angry. I'm sick of his damn father!

I walk back to my office; irritation is visible on my face. I hate when Draco does stuff like that. He's such a daddy's boy!

**Two hours later…**

I'm sitting in my desk reading some of the papers that Kingsley brought. It's almost time to finish work for the day. I'm so glad.

I want to take a hot shower, drink some hot chocolate and do something that I've been keeping in hold because I'm truly scared of it.

When the time comes to go, I walk fast out of the Ministry of Magic. I can't afford to let someone see me, I'm sure they are going to start stirring gossip around work for the next day. I practically run to the safety zone and Apparate to my flat.

I live in a magic community near Godric Hallow. Anyway you should know that I love my flat. It's not the biggest place, but it's really comfortable. Draco doesn't like it, he thinks that a place as little as mine should hardly be considered a house. He thinks more of it as _The Room_, which has two bedrooms, two bathrooms (one in my room, which is supposed to be the master room but it's almost the same sizes than the other room), a tiny kitchen (which I don't mind being so little because I barely cook), and a spacious living room.

I walk to my room, take my shoes off and go to the bathroom to take a long bath.

An hour later I'm out feeling fresh.

Now is the time. I can't prolong this any longer.

I go to my purse and search for the little thing that is going to sort of certify if I am or not.

I look at the little stick as if it is a disgusting worm.

I'm not going to put all my trust in this little thing, if it comes out positive I'm going to do a magic test and then a lab test.

Sorry, I haven't told you. For three weeks now I've been waking up nauseas and dizzy. At first I thought it was a virus but now I'm not sure about it. I've been having mood swings, and a lot of dizzy spells, and a hate the smell of my own perfume. Yeah I know you are thinking the same as I am. Maybe I'm pregnant?

I go to the bathroom and do my necessity in the stick.

I read in the instructions that I have to wait for five minutes to see if I am or not. If it comes out blue I am, if it comes out pink, well I'm not. I'm cheering for pink right now. I love children but now is not the time to have one, although if it comes out positive I'm not going to get rid of it. I'm going to learn how to be a mother. I'm going to be a responsible adult. It's like they say, "If you do the crime, you've got to pay the price," or something like that.

I put the little stick in the basin, while I wait a clean the toilet (because I have to occupied my mind) and wash my hands.

Time's up! I take the stick and close my eyes. I don't have the courage to look at it. My feet and hands are literally shaking. I feel like screaming and crying…and this is just because I don't really want to look at the stick and get scared of the results.

I take a deep breath and realize that there's nothing I can do. I need to get over this, if it's not now, it's going to be tomorrow, or maybe the next day.

I look at the stick and my heart stops.

There it is…the freaking color that I so love but right now I want to disappear from the world.

Shit!

This might me a mistake, like I said I can't trust a pee stick. I take my wand and decide to do the magic test. I'm not sure how to do it, I have never done it. Lavender, a long time told me that if the wand lights a color purple it was negative, that if it came out yellow is was positive.

So I take another deep breath and mumble the words.

I look at my wand and the confirmations are over. It's lighting yellow.

My God! What am I going to do now? How am I supposed to tell Draco? What is he going to say?

All I know right now is that I need a long sleep.

**Two weeks later…**

I'm in my house cleaning the living room. I haven't told Draco about the pregnancy; to be honest I don't know how. Draco is so into his job, I don't want him to think that now his life is screwed completely.

To make it even worse, he's been a little distant. I don't know why and I haven't asked. In Draco's case sometime it's better to leave him alone until he's back to his normal self.

I'm lost in thoughts when I hear a loud "crack" in the chimney.

"Hey," I say when I see Draco coming out of the Floo network, shaking his head to take the aches away.

"Hey," he says in a reserved tone.

"I wasn't expecting you. I thought we weren't going out tonight?" I say walking to him and giving him a peck in his lips which he doesn't return. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione…we need to talk," he whispers.

"Yes…we do," I say thinking that he already knows about the pregnancy. You see I told Harry about it. He took it rather well, I was expecting to hearing a bomb shell but he was happy. "I'm sorry I haven't told you, you see I've been so nervous about your reaction."

He sits down on my couch looking bewildered. "What are you talking about?" he asks after a couple of seconds.

"I…I," I sit down next to him and reply, "I thought Harry told you. I'm sorry I have kept it a secret. I didn't like it, but like I said I was scared of your reaction. I hope you are happy like I am."

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"You don't?" I ask, confused. If he doesn't know yet, why is he acting so weird? That doesn't matter right now, all I want to do is get over with this, and I guess is time to let him know what's going on. "Draco…I'm…I'm pregnant," I whisper looking him in the eyes.

His eyes widen and show me a lot of things at the same time, but not what I'm searching for. I don't see happiness in them at all. Maybe anger, sadness, shock…but not happiness.

After a couple of minutes of an awkward silence he says, "Wow that sounds like a big problem."

* * *

**Hope you like it! Remeber to review, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here goes chapter 2. Thanks for reviewing, you guys rock! Please keep them coming. I get more motivated when I get them. Thanks to my beta **ScarlettBlush**.

Disclaimer: I forgot last time, and this is probably the only time I'm going to say it. My name is Julie, I'm from Puerto Rico and I'm not the owner of Harry Potter; that belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just here trying to make people happy reading about Dramione.

* * *

"A problem," I repeat, feeling astonished at his words.

"Hermione…like I said before; we need to talk," he says letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What's to talk? You think me being pregnant is a problem?" I say taking deep long breaths. I feel like I'm hyperventilating at this point.

Aggravated, "Hermione, you don't understand."

"What is there to understand? You don't want anything to do with the baby."

"Hermione, I can't be with you," he suddenly says not looking at me.

It takes me a couple of seconds to realize what he just said. I feel like I can't breathe, I can already feel moisture in my eyes.

"W…w…what?" I manage to choke out.

"I'm sorry, but we can't be together. My father wants me to marry this woman; a pureblood named Regina Rogers. You know that I have to, it's the only way to keep my na…"

"Your name……………. you're fucking name," I scream out not able to resist myself, standing up out of anger but also humiliation.

"Yes, my name. You know how important that is to me," he shouts back.

"Are you even serious? I thought you fucking changed!"

"I have changed! God, I have dated you for the past few months and it has been incredible, the most beautiful thing that has happened to me, but did you really think that there was a future between us?" he bellowed.

"You…you played with me," I say, feeling a little numb and disorientated.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I have given him absolutely everything and he pays me back like this. He dumps me without thinking about the last couple of months, without thinking about me, without thinking about this baby that is living inside me.

"No, I didn't," he mumbles, looking at his hands with a defeated appearance. "Like I said, it was great, but when we started I never thought we were going to last so long. I never thought I was going to falling so bad for you. "

"Please, don't you even dare say that you fell for me, you never did _Malfoy_, you just care about your daddy. You son of a bitch! You used me, if you never thought that we were going to last so long why did you keep up with the façade?? Why did you even let me give my virginity to you? You knew how freaking important that was to me, and you didn't care!"

I'm beyond angry. I'm just screaming and shouting because I can't leave these things inside me but to be honest all I want is to be quiet, to succumb into a sleep and wake up months and months later. I don't want to feel this pain, I don't want to feel this numbness that is taking over my body, most importantly I don't want to cry, not for someone who doesn't deserve it.

"It's not my fault that you wanted to give that away," he says in a horrific tone of seriousness.

"No it's not…BUT YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING AND I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU!"

"Please stop shouting it's getting on my nerves," he sneers.

"You know what…get the hell out of my house. I don't want to see you ever again Malfoy," I say before running to my room.

I get to my room and throw myself on the bed face first. What am I going to do now? I know that I have Harry's support and maybe Ron's. I don't have my parents to comfort me since they died during the war.

I have absolutely nothing.

I lay on my bed for the rest of the night not wanting to get up to eat or take a shower.

**One month later…**

"Hermione you have been absent from work for three weeks, you can't keep doing this to yourself," Harry comments while I give him a mug of tea.

"I don't want to go to work," I mutter, mostly to myself while lying down on the couch.

For the past three weeks that has been the only thing I have done. Eat, shower (not even daily), and sleep. I don't really feel like doing anything else.

Two weeks ago since the awful argument and I didn't want to go out of my house, Harry brought me a doctor to check up on me. The doctor said that I was about two months pregnant, which makes me almost three months. I'm already showing a little bump; it's not big and you can't tell it's a pregnancy belly if you don't know that I'm pregnant. Anyway, the doctor told him that he was also worried because I was falling into a depression. I didn't believe him; I don't think I'm falling into anything but Harry thinks just like him.

"You can't stay here any longer. Kingsley agreed to give you a couple of weeks but he is drowning in work. He really doesn't know how to manage the office. You have to go Hermione."

"He can do it Harry, he didn't have me two years ago and he managed then just fine," I say rolling over not wanting to hear him anymore. He was starting to become irritating.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't keep locking yourself in because of Malfoy, he's not worth it…" he trails off.

"I'm not doing it because of him," I say sitting up. "You think I'm doing it for him? Please I…I just have really bad morning sickness and I don't want to face that with the ministry on my back."

I know I'm lying to everyone; I'm even lying to myself thinking that Draco is going to come back to me. I can't still believe that he broke up with me, that he left me pregnant.

"Hermione you can lie to yourself but stop lying to me. I know that what he did was harsh, but you are strong. This is so not you, you are not a woman who lies down, you are fighter. Come on…please. You are hurting the baby," he whispers softly.

I blink away my tears. "I don't want to see him…I don't want to face him," I whisper not able to hold my tears any longer. "And I don't want to hurt the baby."

After letting go of the first tear I can't seem to hold myself. I feel like now is the time to cry and cry until I have no more tears left.

So that's exactly what I do for two hours. Harry holds me not leaving me one second. Harry is definitely one heck of a friend.

After I stop crying, I stand up, head to the shower and stay there for an entire hour, thinking.

Tomorrow I'm going back to work. I'm going to be strong, if not for me well then for the baby. I'm going to fight for it. I'm facing Draco with my head held high. I'm not going to let him destroy me any more.

With that thought in mind I walk out of the shower, dressed up and go to sleep.

I'm ready for the next morning…

_ _ _ _

Waking up with a new attitude (I think) I walk to the bathroom, shower and get dressed. I put a black dress, which hug my curves and my stomach and on top a put a large jacket to cover my stomach. I don't want anyone noticing my bump yet, not until I talk to my boss and the rest of my friends: Ron and the Weasley's.

Five minutes before start working I go the Floo network to get to the ministry. I use this since I'm not sure Apparating is safe enough.

"Hermione, it's so nice to see you working," Chris says happily once I'm out of the network.

"Hey, nice to see you too," I say kissing him hello.

"Potter told us that you were on vacation."

"Oh…yeah," I say a little ashamed. I can't believe Harry has done so much for me, even saying that I was on vacation when he could have said that I was feeling sick or something similar.

"Well, anyway, nice to have you back. The Minister is cursing everybody that steps near him. Not literally, but almost, he doesn't want people disturbing him, you had everything under control and he…well…he's a mess, but don't tell him I said that," he says half smiling.

"Of course not," I say kindly. "Well I need to go to my office now."

I walk to my office without looking at my sights. I don't know why but I feel like everyone is looking at me. There should be no reason since they don't know about my condition.

I enter my office and sigh. Finally I'm here, in a place where I can be alone for a couple of minutes. I sit down, lay my head down on my desk, and take a long deep breath. I can feel the numbness starting to take over my body again; all I want to do is sleep.

"Granger."

I raise my head and try to give my best smile. Kingsley is on the door way smiling broadly.

"Hello Minister," I greet him standing up.

"I'm glad you finally came. I was getting a little worried, I thought that you might consider leaving the job, I knew that I over worked you, for that reason I didn't call you to complain about your sudden absent."

"Thanks Minister, for not throwing me away from this office and for not giving my position to another person," I say honestly.

"I never will Granger," he says coming closer to me. "Now I'm going to leave you a couple of minutes to settle. I'm going to need you to start doing some stuff for me. Now I have to go, I have a meeting with the Muggle minister. The first thing I need from you is to go to the Department of Mysteries and tell Malfoy that I need a word with him when I get back, then please go to my office, I'm going to leave some files there."

"To Malfoy? Minister… can you send somebody else?" I ask nervously. I don't want to see him, not yet.

"Excuse me? Granger, why would you want somebody else, Malfoy is your boyfriend I'm sure you can go."

"Kingsley I need to talk to you…before I start my work."

"Sure," he says looking a little worried. I wonder if he believes that I'm going to leave the job.

"Kingsley I'm not sure if you would want to keep me after what I'm going to tell you," I say sitting down, because I can't tell him this standing up since I feel my legs trembling.

"You're worrying me Granger," he says in his naturally strong, soft voice.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? ," there's a slight pause before he beams at me with a pleased and happy smile, "Wow, that's incredible,"

"Really?" I ask, surprised. I thought he was going to consider kicking me out of the job. After all it's to an extent dangerous to be the undersecretary of the Minister. There are always people around trying to hurt us.

"Of course. But wait…does Malfoy know? I mean, two days ago I had a little reunion in my house with the workers of the Department of Mysteries and he attended with a very charming girl." There was a momentous pause, before something sunk in, "Oh my God! No wonder you don't want to see him, he cheated on you. Does he knows about your state?" He was rambling none stop, I didn't even know where to interrupt him. To make it worse, I feel like I just got stabbed in my chest. Draco was with a lady in this reunion. God he could at least be more considerate and wait a couple of months.

"Minister," I say finally when I'm able to talk. "No, he didn't cheat on me, and yes he does know about the pregnancy."

"He knows?" his eyebrows furrowed deeper than usual, "I can't believe this. I thought Draco had changed, but you say that he didn't cheat on you. Granger, I'm sorry, I don't want to get inside your personal life, but I don't understand."

"Sir…his father wants him to marry a pureblood. Mr. Malfoy never knew about us, and he will never find out. Draco is with this woman because he needs to keep pretending that the Malfoy's are better. To keep up the image"

"What about the baby? He doesn't feel like he's responsible?" Kingsley asks with wide eyes. I've never seen him so shocked and worried about something. Most of the time he never puts much attention to anything but work related. I'm not the first woman worker here that got pregnant and dumped by the man that impregnated her.

"I don't think so," I whisper at last.

"Do you need something?" he asks making this conversation sort of over with the question.

"Well… I don't want to see him; I want to keep myself far away from him. That's the first thing I need, the second well, I think I need protection, I mean the baby needs."

"Protection," he says but then understands and nods. "Of course, Lucius is going to be really angry when he finds out; he might even try to hurt you."

"Exactly," I say, glad that he understands my concern.

I don't want Lucius getting near a hundred feet from me. I need to be as far away as possible from him. Lucius is a very dangers man, he proved that when he was a follower of Voldermort. He might not be a pro-follower, but he's not a person to trust.

"I'm going to see what I can do for you. Now I should leave. I'm going to tell somebody else to go down to Malfoy, please go to my office and search for the papers I told you about earlier."

"Sure," I say smiling partially pleased with the course of events.

Kingsley is the best boss I could have asked for. He's a really understanding boss and a great man. I might even consider giving him the honor of being my Childs Godfather.

I smile at this idea and walk out of my office.

Five minutes later I'm back in my office working with the papers. I don't really understand them; I lost so many things in these weeks. Starting with the fact that Lucius Malfoy is being interrogated in a week and Draco in two.

I hear my door open and close and I smile. I'm sure Harry is here to cheer me up.

"Harry, I'm sort of busy right now," I say smiling.

"I'll let Potter know," says the person that I least want to see.

I look up slowly and feel like my heart is about to leave my body. Standing close to me, to close for my liking is Draco, looking nice as always.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask when I feel my heart returning to its normal rate, at least for the moment anyway.

"We need to talk Hermione," he says sitting down.

"There's nothing to talk about," I say pretending to be cool about having him here.

"I think there is."

"You were clear with me _Malfoy."_ I say his name like if it was something disgusting touching my tongue.

"Why do you keep calling me like that? You haven't call me like that since Hogwarts," he says, a little hurt emerging in his eyes.

"How do you want me to call you? _Draco_? Please you lost that honor," I say snorting.

"Can you quit being a bitch?!" he spat out.

"No I can't," I say matter of factly.

"Listen…I think you should abort the baby," he say at me with anger.

I freeze.

It feels like he just threw a bucket of ice cold water on me right when I wasn't suspecting much to occur. I suspected a verbal spat, maybe a few harsh insults but this; this was the last thing I would have ever thought he'd say.

"W…w…what?" I stutter in astonishment.

"Hermione…I'm not sure if keeping the baby is the right thing. I can't have a child right now," he says with some sort of deep set conviction.

"I can't believe you. You want me to kill my baby….your baby?" I choked out, tears streaking down my face. I can't believe his cowardice. He doesn't want me to keep the baby because he doesn't want to tell his father, I'm sure about that.

"I don't want a baby. Not now, not yet. I'm too young," he says standing up.

"Oh and I'm not? Am I an old woman? 'Cause if you don't remember I'm your age," I say angry standing up as well.

"You are not having that baby. And that's final," he says, his eyes almost throwing smoke.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

He stays quiet for a couple of seconds touching his face passing through the office.

"I'm not going to kill you; I could never do such thing. Hermione you know that I care for you it's just that I can't be with you, and I can't have you having my kid," he says in a low voice.

"I'm sorry to hear you saying this but I already made my decision and I'm keeping the baby."

"Fine…don't expect me to be there for you or that thing," he says with disgust, the word twisting everything into a spiral.

I look at him and suddenly open my jacket because I feel hot and sick. I think I'm about to puke.

"I'm not expecting you to be here for me," I whisper.

"Don't you say to anyone that I'm the father," he says. "I'm not willing to lose my reputati…" his words are lost when his eyes catch my little bump. It's like everything he just said didn't mean anything now that he realized that there's really something living inside me. He doesn't continue talking; instead he turns around and walks away.

I sit down and put my hand in my face. I'm not going to cry, no matter how broken I am. I'm not doing it. I'm not going to do anything to hurt the baby.

The baby is my priority now.

* * *

So please remember to review. Let me know what you think about this second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here goes another chapter… Oh my God last time I got so many review, I don't remember receiving so much for one chapter in my other story's, please keep them coming. That motivates me and thanks a lot reviewing. Thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush. **

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

Since the moment Draco told me that he didn't want people knowing that the baby was his, I decided to respect his wishes. Why should I embarrass the baby when his father doesn't want to be a part of its life? But the fact of the matter is people are going to find out sooner or later. People know that Draco and I were an item. Questions will be raised, and as much as I might try to avoid them, eventually they'll catch up with me.

For the time being I'm in my house thinking about what I should wear for the work reunion I have in a couple of hours. Kingsley can't go so he's asked me to take care of this for him. To be honest, I think that he doesn't want to go because he knows that I'll present more of a better argument. That I'll fight more for this. We're trying to make a new law to help the House Elves. We… or more like _I _want them to get paid, but before Kingsley can approve of this law there's someone else that needs to give the yes or no, and that person just so happens to be, Lucas Rogers, a rich and powerful man in the magic world.

The reunion is going to be held in his house. Of course there's the curious questions of why his place when the ministry has far more better accommodations? Well Mr. Rogers is very fond if his place, preferring business to take place under his own conditions and settings. From what I've heard, he likes working in his house, and for years it seems everything that he does, he does it in his place.

Two hours later I'm in my room finally deciding what I'm going to wear. If the person is rich and very important I should try to do my best to look respectful and a little graceful; I really don't want to make a mockery of myself.

I look through my closet and I find something appropriate for the occasion. I need to put something that doesn't reveal the fact that I'm almost four months pregnant. Men sometimes don't think a lot of a pregnant woman, especially in this world where the women should be married and avoiding work to try and put all her effort in being a mother.

I grab some dress pants, a dark blue bottom long sleeve shirt and a black long blazer that almost looks like a jacket. I put black Mary Janes, and try to settle my hair into soft curls. I accessories my clothes with a long silver necklace and light make up.

After looking at myself in the mirror for the fifth time I decide that I look nice.

I grab my purse and apparate (because I know that's the safest option I have) to the front of the house.

The place is amazingly beautiful and extremely large. I'm standing in front of a large bronze gate. I open the gate and enter the garden which is covered in white and red roses.

When I finally get to the door I knock and wait.

"Hello," someone squeals.

"Oh, hi," I say to the nice elf that opens the door. "I'm Hermione Granger; I'm here for the reunion with Mr. Rogers."

"Oh yes, come in, Chichi will take you to the master," the elf says

I follow him and enter a large living room. Some people are already here talking to each other. I stand in a corner and search the room; standing in another corner is Lucius Malfoy. I feel a wave of anxiety running through my body. Why the hell is he here? He doesn't work for the Ministry any longer.

I take a deep breath and look somewhere else, anywhere else but him.

"Hello," I hear a soft voice saying near me.

I look around and a small smile graces my lips. In front of me is a sweet looking woman, charming in her own way.

"Hi," I say as warmly as I can, considering my state.

She smiles wide and says, "I'm Regina Rogers."

"Oh hi I'm Her…"

Cutting in, "I know who you are. You are Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter. I should tell you," she laughs a little nervously and blushes, "I'm a huge fan of you and Mr. Potter. It was so brave how you fought He-Who-Most-Not-Be-Named."

"Oh," I say blushing as well. "Thanks."

It's not the first time that people have said this to me, but I still blush.

"Daddy told me that you were coming, he said that you were the Minister Undersecretary. I personally couldn't believe it, you are so much smarter than that or at least that's what I've heard that."

"I think it's a very respectful position, and I like working for the Minister," I say trying to defend my point of why I should stay in this job.

"Oh yes, very respectful, but not as good for someone like you," she says standing next to me grabbing a glass of wine from one of the little elves passing near us. "Would you like one?"

"Oh no…I can't," I say.

"You can't?" She looks at me and suddenly grins widely.

Shit! I forgot to close my blazer before coming here.

Before I can do something to hide it or even say something, she screeches, "Oh you're pregnant! Congratulations! I'm sure your husband is very happy………." There's a slight pause before something similar to confusion mars its way across her features, "Wait a minute! I never heard that you got married."

She looks scandalized. To be honest I don't understand what the huge deal, I'm certainly not the first woman who's had sex without being married.

"Yeah…and the father doesn't know," I say lying smoothly. Every time I get better and better. "And please, don't tell anyone for now."

"Oh okay…but you should tell the father," she says looking at my stomach in an awkward way.

I nod and half smile. Gosh! She doesn't really know me, who does she think she is getting into my business?

"So, I should go to Mr. Rogers and tell him that we should start the meeting," I say after a couple of seconds.

"Oh Daddy is in his office already, I'll go and tell him."

"You're his…" _Of course, you're so dumb Hermione, her name is Regina Rogers_.

She nods eagerly before walking gracefully out of my sight.

I sigh and walk away.

A couple of seconds later a large door near me opens and Mr. Rogers says, "Hello everyone, you can enter my meeting room."

I bottom up my blazer to make sure nobody else sees my stomach and walk inside where there's a large, rectangular table. I sit in the first chair I see and wait till the other people settle.

Regina is the last to enter holding hands with………..DRACO!!!!

Oh shit! Oh my God! I'm going to have a heart attack! She's Draco's fiancée. Lord!

Maybe I'm about to hyperventilate, I don't know, I'm not sure, but God this is so awkward.

She's such a charming girl to be with _him_.

What was she thinking?

Regina is taller than I for a fair four or five inches, she has long dark brown hair, big blue eyes and pink cheeks. She's very lovely and beautiful. I can suddenly see why he'd go for _her_.

I sink in my chair and feel like my heart's stopped for a couple of seconds.

"Miss Granger," I hear someone calling.

I frantically look around and notice Mr. Rogers is looking at me with a serious expression and apparently annoyed. Did I ignore him for a long time?

"Y…yes?"

"I'm asking if you wish to start with the proposal."

"Oh…yeah okay," I say standing up and walking to a podium in front of the table. I look around the table and Lucius Malfoy is looking at me with intensity. Does he know? Draco is looking everywhere but at me, and Regina is eagerly smiling.

"Good evening, so I think you already know or sort of know what my proposal is. Just in case someone doesn't know well…I proposed a couple of months ago to the Minister that the House Elves should get paid. I know that many of House Elves don't like that idea, and I'm sure that many of the Wizards either, but the thing is they work really hard and I think they deserve something in return."

"Please Miss Granger this is absurd, a House Elf getting paid," one of the men says snickering and a couple of them returned the same.

"I'm pretty sure that if it was you, you wouldn't want to do the entire job they do and not expect anything. You are Mr. Mathews, right?'

"Yes Miss Granger," he says annoyed to the fact that I know him.

"Okay, Mr. Mathews. House Elves are not slaves, they might not be humans but they have a heart and feelings and they deserve to get something in return for what they are doing for you and the rest of the people they serve."

"Don't they serve you as well?" Mr. Stuart a man that worked one's in the ministry asks.

"No they don't," I say in a cool, convincing tone. "Maybe you don't know this but I've been protecting House Elves since my years at Hogwarts. I don't have a house elf and I don't need one."

"I agree with Miss Granger," Lucius suddenly says, and I feel like falling down. I have to hold myself steady with the podium. "My son, Draco, studied with her at Hogwarts and he did mention once about Miss. Grangers ideas of Elves liberation. But I should say I'm a little worried Miss Granger, are you planning on paying the House Elves or freeing them?"

I look at him shocked, and nod gingerly. "I'm planning on helping them Mr. Malfoy, and if the House Elves want freedom, I think we should give it to them."

"Very well…I agree that they should get paid, but I don't think they should be freed. House Elves love to work…"

Countering him, "I know, but I said that if they want to be free well they should."

Unconvinced, "Hmm."

"I'm pretty sure you remember Dobby, Mr. Malfoy? You know that he wanted freedom more than anything else," I say looking him in the eyes.

"Yes I do remember him," he says darkly. "And as unbelievable as this is but I do agree with you. I think this is a very good proposal, the house elves should get the benefits that us humans have in our work."

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy," I say feeling perplexed toward his agreement.

I never in my life thought that Lucius and I were going to agree on something.

"I still don't agree," Mr. Mathews repeats again.

"Let's vote," says Mr. Rogers. He doesn't talk but I'm sure that he's listening with a lot of interest.

Kingsley told me that Mr. Rogers was a very wise man who listened to people and that he likes helping others.

"Who agrees with Miss. Grangers proposal?"

Over a half raised their hands, some of them convinced, others maybe because they don't want to disagree with Lucius. Mr. Mathews and Mr. Stuart's didn't raise theirs.

"Okay, I believe we have a new law. The House Elves should get paid, but Miss. Granger, before putting the law into work you should talk with them, if they don't agree well then we can't put the law into work. We can't force something onto them, right?"

"No…we can," I say neutrally walking to my chair.

Regina is looking at me with pride in her eyes. This girl is weird I should say.

After putting some papers in order I walk out of the meeting room felling happy. Yes, my first independent meeting and I sort of won.

"Hermione," I hear a voice calling when I'm walking to a table where I saw water.

I turn around and Regina is standing near.

I give her smile, not really putting a full effort into it and grab the water from the table. I don't' want to be mad at her; she doesn't know that she made Draco break up with me. I doubt that Draco told her that he was dating a Muggle born.

"I didn't have the chance to present to you my fiancée Draco, but Mr. Malfoy said that you already know each other so it's no big deal," she says grabbing a glass of water as well.

"Yeah, we were class mates."

"That's nice. I was in your year too, I mean I'm Draco's age so I guess I was in your year, but I went to a school in Germany." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh that's cool…but I don't think you're my age. I'm 23."

"Oh really…I just became 22," she says confused.

"I went to school later, my birthday is in September. I received the Hogwarts letter when I was almost 12," I say grinning.

"Okay. That's cool being the old one in the class. Gives you some sort of power I guess."

"No, it didn't," I say walking away from the table to sit on a chair near a window. I'm not sure if I should leave just yet, I don't know if Mr. Rogers wants to talk with me.

"Well…I was the youngest, I believe," she says. "Anyway I'll see you later."

I nod and search the room.

A couple of seconds later I hear two familiar voices.

"Why are you mad Draco? I haven't done anything to you."

"I'm not mad at you Regina, I'm mad at your father. He's always telling me what to do. I told him that I didn't want to come to this reunion and he made me."

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. He didn't put a knife in your neck," she spat.

"I did it because if not he was going to get on my father's back. Father is tired of this entire engagement thing."

"And I'm not tired," she mutters sarcastically, "Draco, you know that I don't want to marry you. It's all Daddy's idea."

"I know," he says sighing.

"Look we promised to be nice to each other despite not wanting to do this. I don't want to have an ogre for a husband."

He chuckles and says, "I'm not that. Fine Regina, I promise to stop whining about this. It's just that is not so easy you know."

"I know…I broke up with Gustav because of this, of course he doesn't know that I'm getting married. I told him that I couldn't be with him because he's poor," she says with sadness in her tone.

"I know, although he's a pureblood."

"Yeah he is. But why are you sad Draco? You weren't dating anyone."

Another sigh. "No…I wasn't."

I decide that I don't want to hear anything more. I can't believe what I find out. I knew Draco didn't want to get married but he was doing it for his name, but poor Regina. She's in love with somebody else and forced to do this regardless. My God! I hate the magic world sometimes. I can't believe the selfishness some purebloods carry.

I walk out of the house without waiting for Mr. Rogers. I can't stand being here any longer.

I get to my house and think.

I'm not going to sit here and not do anything about it. I'm going to fight for my baby, protect him from Lucius and forget all about Draco. It's not going to be easy but I'm going to make it work.

My baby doesn't need his father to be okay. It's going to have great uncles that will love him and teach him anything he needs to know about sports, it's going to have the best mummy I can muster and it's going to be dearly loved and spoiled.

If they want to keep this façade engagement well then I'm going to keep the façade of saying that the father doesn't know and that he doesn't care, the latter being true.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's getting a little complicated but I promise that's going to be good. Oh pleaser remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here goes another chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing, you guys rock, please keep them coming, like you know that motivate me. Thanks to my wonderful beta ScarlettBlush. After posting this chapter I'm not sure how long I'm going to take to post the other one. I already send it to my beta but I don't know when she's going to check it, you see her computer is not working and she's using her brother's.**

* * *

**Two weeks later****…**

It's been two weeks since the reunion in Mr. Rogers's house, since that moment I haven't seen Draco. And why is that you might ask? Because I've made sure to keep my distance from him. Every time I know that he's going to be in a specific place in the ministry, I avoid it like the plague. Although I'm beginning to think that he too has been hiding from me as well, I mean it's not that easy to stay in such a place without seeing someone here for a long time. Bottom line; I'm happy with this.

You should know that the Weasley's already know about the pregnancy. Of course they weren't completely happy. To be honest George wanted to kick Draco's ass and Mr. Weasley (believe it or not since he's a very calm person), wanted to curse the living hell out of him. They weren't mad at Lucius, they said that it's Draco who was listening to his every wish. In reality I blame Draco as well.

I'm almost four months and a week pregnant. The morning sickness is driving me crazy, the mood swings too. I love the cravings, although I think Kingsley and Harry hate them, I'm eating the oddest things: like cereal with ketchup, which sounds disgusting but the baby apparently likes it.

The day after the meeting at Mr. Rogers's house I discussed the new House Elves law with the Minister; he approved it and decided to put it at work fast. So starting in two weeks the House Elves are going to start to get paid if they agree. I haven't talk to them but I think today I should do it. I can't keep postponing it waiting for the Minister to talk to them. Besides, I'm almost positive that Kingsley wants me talking to them myself.

So that's the job of the day. Right now I'm in my office thinking of different ways of talking with the elves. I'm pretty sure it's not going to be easy. I have to find a way to persuade them, to make them realize that getting paid is the best for them, and if they want freedom, they can ask for it.

"Hermione," I hear Ron's voice from the door.

"Hey," I say looking up, frowning a little when I see that he looks tired and sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that you need to worry yourself over," he says softly entering the office and sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"You look sad," I say worried.

"I had an argument with Sofia yesterday, nothing to worry about," he says again.

Sofia has being Ron's girlfriend for the past year. I'm glad that he has her, Sofia is everything he needs; she's charming, loving, caring, charismatic, very pretty (with shoulder long black hair and big brown eyes). There's only one thing that makes their relationship unstable, Sofia is really open minded and Ron…well, he isn't. If it was up to him they would have been married by now, taking care of their house, cooking and raising their kids or probably expecting them. Sofia doesn't want any of that at this moment. She loves to party, loves to be with her friends, loves to drink and sometimes smoke, loves to work and loves to have a free life. Ron once told me that she even loved to talk about her sex life, something he didn't appreciate a lot since he is such a private person. They do live together though; I think that's a start for Ron.

I sigh and enquire further, "What happened now?"

"She went to a party and got home a 5 am, I told her that a woman doesn't do stuff like that and she got seriously pissed off. She told me that she would do whatever she wanted to do, that I can't do anything to stop her and if I couldn't accept the way she is well then I should considerer breaking up with her."

"Oh…that was harsh. Ron you already know her. I don't want to sound like her but I have to say that you did meet her at a party as well."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I know, but I thought having a boyfriend was going to make her change," he mumbled.

"I think…I think you should give her a break, you know leave her alone for a couple of weeks. Let her make the choice," I say after a couple of seconds.

"Hermione," he says in a hurt, sad tone. "What if she decides that she doesn't want to be with me?"

"Well then you know what to do. Ron, maybe she's too young to have the commitment that you want with her. Maybe…"

"She's old enough. For crying out loud she's older than me!" he says angry.

"Only a year Ronald!"

"Well…she had one year to party more than me," he says stubbornly. "I can't believe her. And that's not the only problem Hermione, we've been fighting for the last three weeks. Last month I found out that she had slept with more than 10 guys, TEN, can you believe that? She might be a really smart girl and all, but she's a slut too."

"Ron, don't say that," I say disapproving of his behavior. If he wasn't angry he would never talk about her in such a way. "Besides, you sort of knew she was like that, you were the one that told me that you two first had sex before starting a relationship."

"I know." He mutters.

"Look Ron, I think you should wait until the water calms down a little and then talk to her in a calm way. Now I have to go, I have to talk with the house elves. I hope Martin brought them," I say standing up, ruffling his hair on my way out.

I walk to the meeting room where the House Elves are supposed to be. Surprisingly, waiting for me is Regina. And this puzzles me. She doesn't work here…or anywhere for that matter. The latter mentioned by Kingsley.

"Hey," she says jumping from the table and hugging me. "Wow, you look bigger than the last time."

She pats my stomach and I feel awkward. I wonder if she would pat my stomach if she knew the baby was Draco's.

"What are you doing here?" I ask when she stops looking at me with goo-goo eyes.

"Oh, well you see, Daddy wanted me to be here. He didn't want you saying something to the elves that wasn't in the proposal. I told him to trust you but he insisted, so I came. Anyway it's not like I have any other things to do. My boyfriend is working so I don't really have someone to talk to."

"You talk a lot with him?" I ask wondering if Draco is truly nice to her. He used to talk to me a lot.

"Yes we do. He's like my best friend right now," she says dreamily.

"That's nice," I say honestly. I used to see Draco as my best friend too. Now I remember the conversation I heard him having with Regina when he promised to treat her right. Now I realize that he truly cares for her, he might not love her, but he cares for her feelings. And to be honest, I'm happy for her, if she can't have her love Gustav at least she deserves to be treated right.

"Yeah…never thought Draco could be such a gentleman, I'm glad daddy found him for me," she says before turning red and looking to the floor. That wasn't supposed to be said I guess.

"Your dad found him for you?" I ask not caring if she could talk or not about it. I want to know every detail about this lie.

"I…I'm sorry, I can't talk about it," she says before getting out of my sight, still red in the face.

I sigh and concentrate on the words I'm going to use with the elves. I shouldn't have been asking stupid question that are not going to lead to anything good.

Five minutes later Martin walks in followed by a bunch of House Elves that looks slightly scared.

"Hello," I say softly to the first one in the line.

He gives an exaggerated bow and looks at his other fellows.

"So," I say fast to stop their anxiety. "You might know that Ministry of Magic has decided to make some laws to help you. We decided that the House Elves deserve to get paid for their work."

"House Elves don't get pay. Daly refuses to get pay," one of them screeches.

"But why?" I ask kneeling in front of her or him. "You can have your money to buy clothes and books and food."

"We can cook, and we don't need clothes; our master gives us clothes," another one yells, after realizing that he yelled he runs to the wall to smash himself.

Martin gets him first and stops him from hurting himself.

"Daly…don't you want to have pretty clothes and pretty accessories?" I ask when I realize the elf is a she because she's wearing lipstick (which is covering her lips and shin) and has a big necklace.

"Well…Daly already has this," she says pointing at her stuff.

"Yeah…but don't you want to go to Diagon Alley and buy more stuff?"

She stays looking at me and a couple of seconds later she has tears in her eyes, but she manages a small nod. I bet she feels like she's betraying her master and friends.

"We are not taking away anything from you. House Elves are going to keep working and doing the same thing, the difference is that you are going to get some money to buy yourself stuff," I say hoping that they agree and we can finish this meeting.

"We…we don't want to…we don't want help from a Mudblood," another one hiding in the back yells.

Some of the other elves gasp. Me, I really don't know what to say. I didn't expect this meeting to turn so difficult.

"Well…" But I'm not able to say anything more since Draco enters the meeting room looking a little angry.

"I don't care if you like it or not Dupe, you are getting paid," he says serious.

"Yes master," the elf said trembling.

"And don't you dare used that word again Dupe," he says anger running through his face.

"I…I'm sorry master," the elf squeak before running and hitting himself with the wall.

I thought I recognized the elf; he's Malfoy's new elf or new when we were together.

I look away from him to Regina. She smiles broadly when she sees him walking to her.

"Draco, I thought you were working?"

"I am…Kingsley told me to come and check on H…Miss Granger," he says glancing at me. "The Minister said that she's too kind and that she wasn't going to be able to handle them. They might be creatures with heart, but they don't care of hurting others."

"You are so good Draco," she says before throwing her arms around his neck.

I stiffen, taking in a long breath and say, "Well, do you agree with this law or not?"

Some of them nodded, others just stood looking at me and then glancing at Draco. I bet they won't dare say anything more knowing how Draco is with them. Although I should say Draco was one of the people that supported my campaign for Elves rights.

"Okay, that's good that you like it. So there's another thing, the Ministry also believes that if House Elves want to be free they should say it and be granted their freedom."

At this some of them gasped and others started sobbing.

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Daly asks with tears in her eyes.

"No, of course not," I say feeling a little bad for saying the words without thinking about the consequences. "I just meant that if for any reason you House Elves decided that you don't want to keep working you could tell us about it."

"But working is our life," she says.

"I know," I say half smiling at her. "So…you can all go back to your work."

I walk out of the room fast. I feel someone following me but I don't look back. When I get to my office I open but before entering I hear a soft, girly voice, "Hermione."

I turn around and Regina is standing behind me looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…well you see I think you are a very nice person and I was wondering if we could like hang out sometime?" she asks blushing a little. She seems to be doing that a lot.

See, no matter how much I would love to hate her, I can't. Regina is the sweetest person I have ever met, even sweeter that Luna and that's a lot to say.

I sigh. "Sure…do you want to come inside?" I ask just because I can tell that she wants to talk.

"Oh sure," she says almost breathlessly with apparent delight, almost running inside the office.

She sits down in the first chair she sees and starts looking around the office, "I love your office!"

"Thanks," I say looking around. My office doesn't have anything to call people's attention. Draco once said that it was boring; the walls are painted white, I have two Muggle paintings of Picasso, and in every corner I have books and papers. I don't know if she's saying it only to comment about something.

"No I mean, I like soft colors and a lot of space," she says smiling. "You like reading?"

"Yes."

"A lot? Because you have a lot of books."

"Yeah…after my job, reading is pretty much my life," I say chuckling.

"You meant to say after your baby and job," she says genuinely.

"Yeah…that's what I meant to say," I say smiling broadly for the first time in a long time.

"So you like protecting House Elves. I think that's very nice. Poor creatures! Draco told me that you had something called S.P.E.W back at school."

"He told you that?" I ask a little shocked. I didn't expect him talking about me with her.

"Yeah, he told me that he knows you very well," she says looking at my face.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"So how was Draco at school?" she asks putting her arms on my desk.

Why does she have to talk about him?

"I…we really didn't talk to each other at school. You see with me being in another Hogwarts house and being a Muggle born."

"Yeah when You-Know-Who was in power Daddy told me he was after you because you are a mud…I mean a Muggle born," she says blushing madly for her almost mistake.

"I know, that was one of the reasons. I was a disease in this world."

"I'm glad we won the fight. Muggle born are as talented as many wizards and witches."

"Thanks. So your dad looks like a tough man," I say changing the subject.

"Oh, well, he looks like that, but he's not. He's a very charming man, he cares a lot for me and my well being," she says suddenly a little sad.

"Oh…so that's the reason he made an arranged marriage?" I ask, forgetting I wasn't supposed to know.

"Excuse me?" she asks with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to say it like that," I say awkwardly, suddenly wanting the earth to open up and swallow me whole.

Me and my big mouth! I'm sure Regina needs people that help her with this not someone who succumb her into sadness.

"How do you know?"

"I didn't…I just thought about it." I lie looking at my hands not wanting to give myself away. "I mean you said earlier that he found Draco for you."

"I'm glad you know. I haven't talked about this with anyone, well only with Draco, but that doesn't really count because he really doesn't want to marry either. My father and his mother did it for different reasons…"

"His mother?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, Narcissa wants him to get married to a pureblood."

"I thought it was Lucius, he…" but I get quiet not wanting to say that he told me that it was his father's idea. So he lied to me. But why? What different does it makes if it was his father or mother.

Regina continues taking me away from my thoughts, "Please don't say anything of what I'm going to tell you." I nod and she continues fast, "His mother wanted him to marry a pureblood to finally have an heir, my father…well he wants me to have stability with someone, you see I'm his only child, like I said he cares about my well being, and for him it can only be okay if I married a pureblood…a rich pureblood. He wants to see me walk all in white to the altar. Hermione," by this point she has tears in her eyes, before she chokes up in a bundle of emotions, "My dad is dying. Doctors have only given him a couple of months, maybe a year; he wants to make sure that I have the perfect person so when he leaves I could be okay."

"But that's…not right," I say, shocked by this discovery and saddened by her plight, "What about the things you want?"

"I'm pretty sure Draco doesn't have a problem with me doing what I want. I want to study and work…and I don't want to have children, I think that's going to be tough because Narcissa is sure that I'm going to have them the minute I get married."

"Whoa," I say processing everything she has told me. I can't believe this turn of events. Draco is doing it for his mother. But why? I can understand that he's scared of his father, but his mother? Regina doesn't want to do this and she's doing it to make her father's last wishes come true. And me, well I'm carrying the Malfoy heir, but I bet that in Narcissa's eyes it doesn't count because it's not a pureblood. I'm sure the minute she finds out, she's going to think of it as a bastard and nothing more.

"So," she says after wiping away the tears and smiling, "When can we go out?"

"Hmm…well not now, but maybe another day. I would love to learn more about you," I say truly. It's doesn't matter any longer if she's meant to marry Draco, Regina needs a friend right now and I'm willing to be that for her even though I might get hurt in the process.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you like it. I know, hardly any Draco in this chapter, but I need to introduce a little bit more of Regina. Please remember to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here goes another chapter. Thanks for reviewing, you guys rock, although I have to say that I didn't receive the reviews I thought I was going to get but thanks to those who took the time to write something. Please keep them coming I need to know what you think. Thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush, she rocks big time! Anyway I'm almost over with college finals so I'm excited and for that reason I'm posting. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**One week later…**

This past week has been crazy; one person tried to get into Kingsley's office and hurt him, two people got caught selling dark objects, Ron and Sofia haven't talked to each other, Harry hasn't come to work because he went to see Ginny in Yorkshire (she plays professional Quiddich), and Regina…well she hasn't left my back since I told her that we could go out sometime, she's anxious to have a girls night with someone she can call her best friend.

To make it worse, every little thing seems to dramatically affect my mood. Regina is sort of annoying when she starts talking none stop, Ron's constant complaining of Sofia has me tired and I miss the company of Harry very much. He's the only one who understands that pregnancy brings this kind of crankiness.

I should let you know that two days ago Mr. Rogers sent an owl informing that he put the new House Elves law into enforcement. Kingsley told me that Mr. Rogers wasn't really happy with the law (and I really don't understand why he didn't say anything at the reunion) but he doesn't want to go against the Ministry either.

Anyways, enough with my problems! Today is Saturday. Finally the weekend has come: two free days where I can lie down and forget about the world…but instead I decide to do something different, something that I should have done a long time ago but I was too much of a coward.

This morning when I woke up I decided to go to my parent's grave. I haven't gone since they were buried. The main reason being because I didn't want to remember that horrible day when I found out they were dead. The only thing that I'm going to tell you is that I was crushed, devastated, and inconsolable. There was nothing Harry or Ron could do or say. I believe that my parents died because of me, I never told them what was happening in my world. Yes, I did send them to Australia and I did bring them back and took the memory charm but I forgot that Harry, Ron and I had enemies wanting to hurt us. Those were some of the son's of death eaters that were sent to Azkaban. I never told my parents and one day, they were watching TV when a pro-death eater entered their house and used the killing curse on them.

I shudder when I think about that day.

Deciding that there's no more time to waste, I go to my room and get dressed. It's time to face the music; it's time to go. I'm not going to ask them for forgiveness, I have done that every single day since they died. I'm just going to go and talk to them. Maybe tell them about my life since they left me. I know that they can't hear me, but I'm sure I'm going to feel okay doing it.

After finishing getting dressed, I walk out of my house and apparate in the grave yard where they are buried. Their bodies rest in a Muggle graveyard.

I search and search through the place until I finally get to them. Their grave looks abandoned. Normally since it's been two and a half years since their death. I'm the only relative they have in England. My mother's parents live in America and she was an only child, my dad's parents died when he was a little boy and he too was an only child. No other relative existed for them. I was the only thing they had.

I kneel in the middle of both their graves. It's one of the most painful moments I have ever experienced. When they were buried I only stood here for a couple of minutes, today I have decide to stay until I can't take it any longer, until I shred my last tear, until a can't think no more.

I take my wand out and conjure some roses and put them in both there plaques.

"Well, I'm finally here," I start saying. "You guys maybe thought I was never going to come. I'm sorry." My tears are already cascading down my face. "I didn't know…well I couldn't find the courage to come. I was scared, scared of what was going to go through my mind.

"I should probably start telling you guys what has happened in my life…"

And there I stayed for three hours telling them absolutely everything. The things that I should have told them all those years ago about the war, about how good friends Ron and Harry have been to me, my relationship with Draco, the pregnancy, Draco's abandonment of the baby, his arranged marriage, my job at the Ministry of Magic.

After telling them everything I feel like this big weight is lifted from my shoulders. It feels so good to tell them everything, even though they can't hear me because they are several feet buried under me... This thought makes me sick to my stomach. First of all, because I can't imagine my parents down there, and second of all, because I'm also truly scared of death. Ever since I was a little girl I have wondered how it feels to be down there. Silly question since a dead person doesn't feel, but still I don't like thinking about my moment.

**The next day…**

On my second day free I decided to go to the Weasley's house. I haven't gone in a long time. Ron told me that Mrs. Weasley wanted to see me; she wants to see my little bump.

I'm sort of excited since I always have a good time when I go there.

I get dressed in a pink long sleeved dress, black tights, and high boots and apparate at their house.

The Burrow I have to tell you looks the same as always, the only difference is that it's not full of people. Like you know Ron doesn't live here, Ginny moved away a couple of months ago when she started playing professional Quidditch and George also lives with his girlfriend Angelina Johnson.

I open the door and enter the house. No one is here waiting for me but I can hear someone talking in the dining room.

"Hermione," I hear Mrs. Weasley's welcoming voice.

"Hey," I say walking toward her and hugging her.

Mrs. Weasley is like the mother I lost. This past year I have practically abandoned the Weasleys, but that has two reasons: first I'm always so busy with work and then, well, I was busy with Draco.

"It's so nice to see you. You haven't come here in a long time," she says smiling.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy," I say sheepishly.

"Oh, I know. Arthur tells me that Kingsley doesn't let you breathe."

I look at Mr. Weasley and smile. He, better than anyone knows how hard I've been working. He works near my office and sees Kingsley entering my place every hour.

"Oh but look at this, you look so pretty with your little bump," she says stroking it softly. "How long are you?"

"Eighteen weeks," I say grinning.

"Oh dear! Four months and a half already. I have to be honest with you sweetie, when I find out I was a little upset. I expected you to get married before. And then to make matters worse you didn't come to tell the news personally."

"Sorry…I was a little sick by then," I say half smiling, thinking of why I didn't come. I didn't want to see their faces when I would have to tell them that Draco had left me.

"Oh, yes dear, Harry told us something about it, morning sickness and stuff."

"Yeah," I say thanking Harry again for being so understanding.

"Sit down dear, where are my manners?" she says grabbing my hand and walking me to the nearest chair. "So do you know the gender? I heard that St. Mungos has a way of finding out."

"Yes I heard too, but Muggle Doctors can also tell me." At this Mr. Weasley looks at me with wide eyes, no doubt he's going to ask later about that. "But I'm not sure if I want to know, I think it should be a surprise."

"Yes well, of course, surprises are always better," Molly says offering me a glass of pumpkin juice.

I nod in agreement sipping some of the juice.

"So, where are the rest of the people? Ron told me a couple of days ago that the rest of the family was planning to come this weekend," I say after a couple of seconds.

"I believe it's only going to be us. Charlie was coming but he bought some new stuff and asked Arthur to go to his place and see them, Ron is with Sofia; I don't know where, but apparently there okay now, Ginny never said anything about coming and Bill went with Fleur to France, her father is a little sick."

I'm quite surprised by all of this.

"Oh, I hope he gets better soon! I'm glad Ron is okay with Sofia," I say weakly smiling. I was hoping to have him at least here, now Molly is going to start questioning me and talking about stuff that I don't want to talk about.

After I hear Mr. Weasley saying goodbye I know that it's time to play 20 questions.

"So Hermione," Molly says getting comfortable in one of the chairs at the dining table. "I want to know if you have talked to Draco."

I sigh and get ready. "I haven't talked to him since we broke up." Not true, since I did talk to him when he told me that he wanted me to abort the baby, but there's no reason to bring that now. I haven't talk about that to anyone, even though Draco deserves to get his ass kicked, I'm not going to search for a fight between Harry, Ron and him. It's enough with Ron wanting to kick his ass for leaving me.

"I can't believe that kid! Doesn't he understand the miracle that he made? I can't believe he doesn't care!"

"Hmmm."

"What about his parents? Do they know?" she asks hopefully.

"I don't think so, I mean, I'm still alive," I say chuckling without humor.

"Oh dear, don't say that."

"Well it's true, you know that they will never accept a half-blood in their family."

"I know Hermione, I bet that's the reason Draco is keeping it a secret," she says.

"He's a coward Mrs. Weasley, that's the reason he's keeping it a secret, he doesn't want to admit that he slept with a Mudblood," I say surprisingly calm.

"Yes he is, a real man would have stood up to his father," she says nodding.

"Anyway…I met his girlfriend," I blurt out without realizing it. When I look at her face I realize my mistake. I didn't want to talk about her, but now that I think about it, people already know that Regina is Draco's new girlfriend. It's not going to take long for Molly to find out. And people have seen that Regina is always at the Ministry looking for me.

"You did?" she asks astonished. "When?"

Sigh. "A couple of weeks ago, the day that I went to make the proposal about the new House Elves Law. Turns out she is Mr. Rogers's daughter."

Molly looks at me with wide eyes. "I can't believe she had the audacity of talking to you."

"Well she doesn't really know who I am."

And I hope it stays like that for a while.

Now Molly is confused, she blinks rapidly and says, "But Draco knows that she is talking to you. How can he let her?"

And now I think about that too. Why is he letting her talk to me? Doesn't he feel scared that I might tell her something? Does he know that I'm not going to say anything? Does he know me so well? Maybe he doesn't know that she's always looking for me.

I'm so damn confused now.

"I don't know Molly, I have never thought about that, but Molly I can tell you she's the sweetest person I have ever met in quite a while, and I don't have the heart to tell her that I was Draco's girlfriend and that I'm expecting his child."

"How come she doesn't know this baby is his child? When did she find out about the pregnancy?"

"She found out the same day of the reunion in Mr. Rogers house. She started talking to me because it turns out that she's a fan of me," I say half smiling. "Molly, I'm probably saying too much, but I trust that you are not going to talk about this with anyone."

She nods and I continue, "She doesn't want this, this marriage thing, she's doing it only because of her father. She's a very special person and she truly needs Draco, maybe not now but she's going to need his support soon enough."

I'm shocked to realize that I'm actually saying the truth. She does need Draco, she needs him when her father leaves her. She needs him when I come to the decision that we can't be friends any longer. Draco is pretty much the only person she has.

"You consider her someone special?" Molly asks a bit skeptical, her voice interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes…Regina is sort of annoying but in a good way. She's a very good person, and a very nice friend."

"Hermione, I think you should tell her the truth. When she finds out that Malfoy and you dated she's going to figure out that the baby is his."

"Molly, it doesn't matter right now. Draco doesn't want the baby anyways. And I doubt the people at the Ministry will dare say something. They fear of what Draco is capable of doing."

"You're right," she says after a couple of seconds, but then a flicker of concern touches her face. "Hermione, you are hurting yourself trying to help her."

"I'm strong Mrs. Weasley, stronger than her, trust me," I say closing the subject for good.

Molly nods and stands up taking the glass of juice to the sink.

"So," Molly says returning to the table, "When are you going to start buying stuff for the baby?"

I smile broadly; the baby word makes me happy. "I don't know yet. I wanted to wait till I turned six months."

"Nonsense dear, why wait so long?"

"Because…." I say not wanting to tell her that I haven't saved enough money to buy the crib, or stroller or baby seat. You see my flat is very little, but it's sort of located in one of the expensive areas in the Magic World. Well, expensive for me. For the rich people that's just as cheap as living in the Burrow. My parents did leave me a great sum of Muggle money, and Arthur once told me that he could find me a place to change it into magic money. I think now's the time. "Molly do you know where I can change the Muggle money to magic money?"

"No….Arthur knows. Ask him when he arrives. So why are you waiting so long to buy stuff for the baby," she asks again.

"I want to paint the room first," I say without thinking.

"Of course, that's very important. Do you know the spell to do it?"

"Yes," I say nodding happily. I've been thinking about painting the room for a couple of days now. For me it doesn't matter the gender because whether it's a girl or a boy, I'm using baby blue.

" I'm so happy for you, I'm pretty sure the baby is going to make your life so much different and happier," she says grinning.

"Yeah…I know," I say gently stroking my stomach.

The baby hasn't moved yet but the Doctor told me that that usually happens after four and a half months. I'm ready and excited waiting till that moment. I grin, thinking about it.

I stayed at the Weasley's house for three hours talking with Molly and then with George who came to say hi.

When I got to my house I found a letter in the front door.

_Hello Hermione,_

_It's me Regina! I was wondering if we could go to dinner tonight. I've been dying to show you some pictures of the possible dresses I'm going to wear. Hope to receive your answer soon._

_Regina Rogers_

I sigh. Sometimes I think I'm the stupidest person in the world. How can I deal with this? Watching this woman getting married to the man I love. Next thing I know I'm going to receive an invitation for the wedding and be the maid of honor.

I open my eyes in horror…Gosh I hope she don't have that in mind!

I sigh (and I don't know why but I feel like I'm doing that a lot) and walk inside my flat.

Like always, I decide to make her happy and reply to her letter, asking her where we can meet.

I walk to my room to shower and get dressed in a jeans, fuchsia elbow sleeve shirt, black knee long jacket and black Mary Janes (because I think they look cute with the outfit.)

I receive her letter forty minutes later. We are going to meet in the Italian restaurant near Diagon Alley.

I apparate there and smile when I see her playing with her hair already waiting for me in the restaurant. That smile vanishes a second later when I see Draco sitting next to her with a frown.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you guys like it? I know there's no Draco in the chapter but it needed to be that way, I mean this is Hermione's POV and Draco isn't suppose to be near her all the time. So anyway….please remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here goes another chapter, hope you like it. Please, please remember to review, having story alert and favorite is great, but I really need to know what you think. But thanks for those who toke there time to review. Oh thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush! **

* * *

I don't know what to do; should I turn around and return home? Should I enter the place and pretend everything is cool? Why did she have to bring him?

Oh yeah, she doesn't know!

"Hermione," I hear someone practically screaming at me from the restaurant.

Regina had opened the window, took her face out and was waving and screeching at me. Yeah, it's sort of embarrassing, since everyone walking near past me is looking at me and at her as if we were crazy.

I wave and walk to her.

When I enter the restaurant Draco looks like he's about to faint.

"Draco, are you okay?" I hear Regina asking concerned.

"Y…yeah," he says.

"Hermione, sweetie you can sit down you know…oh I like your shoes," she says excitedly before I sit down. "I'm glad you came!"

I nod but I feel nauseas as well. Why oh why Regina did you have to bring him?

"Malfoy, are you okay?" I ask, for the first time in weeks I'm talking to him. He looks green and his sweating a little.

"Yeah," he says drinking something from his mug.

I nod and look at Regina.

"Hermione, before you came I was telling Draco that you were pregnant and that the father didn't know about it," she says.

"Regina!" I say a little mad. Gosh, she wasn't supposed to talk about that with anyone.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I couldn't help myself. I think that man is a total jerk," she says in a matter of fact tone.

"He already knows," I suddenly say making Draco look at me, "and he's happy about it."

I feel like crying once I've uttered the lie. What would I give for this to be true?

"He is?" she asks, intrigued.

"Yeah," I say trying my best to fake a smile.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she says throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me.

Draco is looking at me confused and a little shocked.

"I need to use the bathroom," Draco suddenly says running away from the table.

"Oh my, I don't know what got into him; he was okay a couple of minutes ago. Hmmm…he got like that when I talked about your pregnancy."

I look at my hands but don't say anything. Is he feeling regretful?

Nah, I don't think so.

"So, do you want to wait for Draco or should I show you the dresses?"

"Regina, I think I better go. Malfoy doesn't look okay," I say when I see him coming back to the table, still a little green in the face.

"Oh, Draco, are you feeling better?" she asks concerned.

"A little," he says sipping more of what he's drinking.

"Here," she says ignoring what I said before. "These are the dresses that I'm planning to wear."

"Regina, Granger doesn't want to see them," Draco says after a couple of seconds.

Was he looking at me? Did he realize that I was frowning at each dress?

"Don't you Hermione?" she asks a little worried.

"I don't really like dresses," I lie when I see her sad expression.

"Oh how bad…what are you going to wear to my wedding then? The maid of honor wears dresses."

Before I could make a sound or say something Draco choked. He started coughing and searching for air. I looked at him concerned. What the fuck?

"Regina," he says between coughs. "Granger is not going to be the maid of honor."

"Why not?" she asks confused.

"Because…" He takes a long sip and controls himself before talking. "You don't know her very well and she doesn't know you. That's not how this things work. The maid of honor should be someone very close to you," he says matter of fact and I can tell that he didn't convince her.

"Oh please, Draco, that's silly. You know that I don't have anyone close to me. If we are going to put someone close, well then…you will end up being the maid of honor and the groom."

I chuckled at this thought. Draco in a dress…priceless.

Draco looks at me haughtily and I throw him a dirty glance as well.

"Look, I know that you weren't friends at Hogwarts, but we are adults now," Regina says taking both mine and Draco's hand. "Draco, Hermione is my best friend and I want her to be my maid of honor…and Hermione well…well you haven't said anything, but I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Regina, this is insane," I say once I'm finally coherent enough.

"No it isn't. I already have the perfect dress for you. It's turquoise and all fluffy and…it looks like a balloon. It's going to look perfect in your pregnancy state. The wedding is almost in four months so you are going to be like eight months and you are going to look even wonderful," she says with a serene smile.

"You can't make a dress without talking to me about it," I spat at her. I'm starting to get truly pissed off.

Okay now's the time to say that she's turning me insane.

"But I thought….I thought you were going to be happy about it," she says with wide eyes.

"Regina…"

But I don't' know what to say. Should I say yes and again do the best to keep people happy? Should I say no to make myself happy and finally not having to see Draco's face?

What should I do?

"I need to go to the bathroom to wash my hands before ordering. I'll let you think about it," she says standing up.

I nod and look at the menu.

I feel Draco's eyes penetrating my face.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask when the look starts to get old.

"You can't do this Granger. You can't accept," he says a little hurt.

"Why not?" I ask bewildered with his sudden change of tone toward me.

"Stop fucking hurting yourself! Why the hell have you kept this friendship with Regina? I know that you don't like her."

"I do like her Malfoy, she's a very nice person," I say shooting darts at him.

"Please…you don't associate with people like her. She's spoiled, loud and annoyed…she's not even that smart," he says rolling his eyes.

I'm alarmed at his words. Lord, he's a true jackass.

"Why are you keeping the fake act up if you think all of this about her?"

"I don't care how she is, I'm used to girls like that," he says in irritation.

"Yeah…Pansy," I mumbled.

"Why haven't you told her that you are having my bastard?"

"Don't you dare Malfoy! Don't even get personal with my kid, if you don't want anything to do with it fine, but don't you dare talk about it!"

I see a little hurt in his eyes, but in an instant it's replaced with fury. "I can't believe you've kept up with this. You know how dangerous your life is and you keep trying to bring a baby into it. It'll probably end up without a mother."

"Are you planning to kill me?" I ask for the second time in a couple of months.

"Hermione," he says in frustration. "God! How do you even think I will do something like that to you…you know that I will never hurt you. I just meant that your life is in danger all the time since you are the undersecretary, and still you want to bring a baby to the world. You know how much danger you're putting its life in?"

I haven't thought about that until now that he mentions it. Well, I have news for him. If I have to quit my job to make my baby safe, I will do it too.

"You don't have anything to say because you know it's true, huh?" he says in all earnesty.

But before I can say something about it Regina returns with a big smile.

"Did you have a nice chat?" she asks.

I snort. Why haven't I left this damn place yet? Shit, I'm so stupid trying to make Regina happy!

"So what are you going to order?" she asks.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

One hour later I'm full and ready to finally go. Draco hasn't said anything else to me or Regina and Regina keeps rambling about wedding details.

"So Hermione, did you reach your decision? Can you be my maid of honor?" she asks grinning widely, with hopeful eyes.

"Oh Regina," I whine. Why can't I say no to people? "Okay."

"Oh that's great! I'm so excited," she cries in delight.

I blush a little and Draco rolls his eyes, but I can see that he's a little mad. Although, I should say that I don't know if it's at me or her, since he threw her a dirty glance.

After she insisted on paying the bill I walk out of the place a little overwhelmed and sleepy.

"So when can I see you to start making the dress??" she asks. Draco is in a corner waiting for her.

"Regina, I don't think it's the time yet. I mean I don't know how big I'm going to get," I reply.

"Oh of course you don't. But I'm sure Mrs. Reeds knows."

"I don't think so…women don't make the same pregnancy belly."

"Anyways, we should go to make the spot. I'll see you tomorrow at your job. Daddy wanted to me to go to talk to the Minister about some stuff."

"Are you taking over him?" I ask forgetting the sensible subject.

She shrugs and says, "Something like that."

"How is he doing?"

"He's okay. You can really tell he's sick," she says quietly.

"That's good." I say. "I'll see you then." And walk away to apparate to my flat.

Inside my place I think of the things that happened today, starting with the fact that Draco is a coward and a jerk. Then I think about what I just did. I practically threw myself to the lions. Lucius is going to be so mad when he sees me at the wedding, and Narcissa; I think she hates me more than anyone in this world.

I take a shower and go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day if Regina is going to the Ministry.

--------

I wake up with a killing headache and nausea. I though the freaking morning sickness was leaving me. God, I hate this part of the pregnancy!

I take a shower and get ready to work. Today I decide that it's time to show to people that I'm truly pregnant. Many of the workers talks about it, but I'm always hiding it with my blazer or jacket, but today I really don't care what they think.

Am I putting the baby in danger because of this? I truly don't think so, I trust the people that work near me. I'm sure the Aurors are going to protect me if they see a menace surrounding me.

So with this in mind I put a long sleeve blue dress, black tights and my black Mary Janes. I get my jacket, just in case I get cold, but don't put it on. I fix my hair into a neat ponytail and head to work.

I enter the Ministry and smile at Chris who's at the door waiting for someone.

"Hey," I say.

"Hermione…wow...you look….different," he says grinning, looking at my stomach.

"You think so?"

"You look very nice though," he says smirking.

"Thanks Chris. Oh and don't forget today the Minister has a reunion with the Aurors, please don't be late, I already told him the last time that you were feeling sick when in reality you were found having sex with Sam in the closet," I chuckled. Samantha is he's personal secretary, and she has had the longest crush on him

"Shhh…Hermione people might hear you," he says smiling.

I laugh and walk to my office. Chris is such a nice man, and funny.

"Hermione," I hear someone calling when I'm about to enter my office.

I recognize this voice but I'm not sure what he wants now.

"Yes?' I ask turning around to face him.

"The Minister asked me to tell you that today you and he have a reunion with my father in Malfoy Manor," he says concern running through his face.

"I know Malfoy, tell the Minister I haven't forgotten," I say opening the door to my office.

"Are you going to hide you're…"he looks at my stomach.

"Why should I? It's no secret that I'm about to become a mother."

"Yeah, but father doesn't know that," he says.

"Your father doesn't care either, I'm pretty sure."

He sighs. "Are you going to…"

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO TELL HIM THAT IT'S YOURS," I scream before closing the door in his face.

After taking a long breath I hope no one heard me screaming that to him.

I walk to my desk and lay my head there. Damn, I'm so tired of the Malfoy's!

Kingsley knows that I don't want to do anything with them. I even asked him to please protect me from Lucius and know he wants me to be in a reunion with him…again.

What's Kingsley playing at?

Five minutes later I'm taking the papers I'm taking to the reunion when I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah Regina," I say cursing internally. Damn this too!

She enters timidly and asks, "Are you in a bad mood?"

"Sort of."

"Oh…oh you look very pretty today. I mean you always do, but today you look very different," she says sitting down.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing?"

"I have a reunion in a couple of minutes with the Minister in Malfoy Manor."

"In Malfoy Manor? Why there? Can't Mr. Malfoy come here?" she asks.

"No. The Minister would rather see Mr. Malfoy at his own place," I say. The truth is, Kingsley prohibits his entrance to the Ministry, even though when he was going to get interrogated the Minister decided to send people to Malfoy Manor.

"What are you going to do there?"

"Personal stuff…business stuff," I say not looking at her.

"Oh well…good luck with that! Especially with Narcissa, she can be an ogre sometimes," she says half smiling.

"I'll have that in mind, now I have to go. I'll see you later," I say walking out of my office to find Kingsley.

I find him at the Floo network connection.

"Hermione, I was waiting for you. We better hurry up I have a business lunch in a couple of hours," he says grinning.

"Minister, it's only 8:30 am. I'm pretty sure your lunch is not soon," I say entering the network.

"It's better to always be early," he says before shouting Malfoy Manor.

Dupe, Draco's elf, is already standing near the Floo network at the Manor waiting for us.

"Minister," he says bowing. "Master is waiting for you in his library."

I didn't miss the fact that he pretended like I wasn't there at all.

We follow him to the room he told us was the library.

Walking through the halls of this house brings me bad memories.

I walk inside the library and I'm in awe. The place is covered in books. I can't believe Draco never told me he had so many.

"Hello Minister," I hear Malfoy's loud voice from somewhere in the room. I look and I see him bowing in an awkward way, he nods at me and says, "Miss Granger."

I nod and follow Kingsley to the chairs near a mahogany desk.

Lucius hasn't changed a lot since the war; he still has his hair the same length that they've always been, and he still has the arrogant look that says, _I'm better than everyone. Deal with it!_

"Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley says. "We are here to talk to you about your last interview."

"Oh yes, I expected for you to come Minister. What I said was quite …alarming."

"Indeed it was. You said that a couple of dark wizards are making a group of teenagers who wish to become Death Eater's."

"Yes that's exactly what I said," Lucius says bored.

I look through Lucius and Kingsley. I already knew about this but I can't believe Lucius is contributing with the Minister.

"You said that when the time comes you were going to say where these people where hiding," Kingsley says in his natural soft, cool voice.

"Yes, I did say that. But indeed the time hasn't come yet," Lucius says smirking.

"When will the time come, Mr. Malfoy?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

"Minister, when the time comes I'm going to be the first one to send you an owl and let you know. I already made my mind. I didn't help a couple of years ago but I'm making amends. I'm going to help you, of course wishing that you keep it a secret since I don't want people knowing that Lucius Malfoy is helping the Ministry."

"Of course it's going to be kept a secret," the Minister says sincerely.

"Well then, we have a deal. I'm going to tell you where they are hiding, but that will only be when the time comes. Now if that was what you wanted to discuss with me, and with all the respect," he sneers, "you deserve, I'm going to ask you to leave my house. I have some things to do that don't concern you or Miss Granger for that matter."

"Sure Malfoy," Kingsley says and before Kingsley stands up, I'm already on my feet ready to leave.

"Miss Granger, I didn't know you were expecting a child," Lucius says standing up as well.

I look at him and feel a little scared.

"Minister, I don't want to insult your intelligence, but don't you think this job is risky for Miss Granger?"

I look at him with irritation. Is he freaking serious?

"I'm sure that when the time comes Miss Granger is going to take a maternity leave, right Hermione?"

"Yes Minister," I say with a secretive smile.

I'm sure he doesn't want to look bad in front of Lucius. And besides it's not like it's a lie, I am indeed taking a maternity leave when the time comes.

Lucius smirks and says, "I have to say I'm a little surprised Miss Granger, I never thought you were the kind of woman who would have a child out of wedlock."

"Now Mr. Malfoy, what Hermione does is not your business," Kingsley says in a harsh tone.

"Of course not, it's just that, what are people going to think when they find out the Minister has a pregnant woman who doesn't have a husband?"

"People are going to see that we are in the 21 century and women don't need a husband to have and take care of a child," Kingsley says before grabbing my hand and walking me to the Floo network.

* * *

**So what do you think? Remember to say something. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So here goes another chapter. Thanks a lot for reviewing, you guys rock! Someone apparently got a little annoyed because I continue to ask for reviews, so I'm just going to ask ones. Thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush!**

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

After the reunion at Malfoy Manor I went back to my office and started working on other things with Kingsley. That same day before getting home Draco followed me. I don't know what he wanted, I didn't stop to talk to him and when I apparated home I put a shield charm to make sure that he couldn't enter my place.

I believe that the whole reason of Draco following me was to maybe ask if I told something to his father. It was obvious that I didn't tell him anything and I'm not planning to let him know either. I'm not stupid; I'm not going to kill myself by telling Lucius.

Anyways…

Right now I'm sitting in a café in Diagon Alley waiting for Regina. She owled me a couple of days ago to tell me that she was taking me to the woman that is making my dress for the "wedding of hell". I wasn't thrilled about it, but there was nothing I could do. I already told her yes.

"Hey friend," Regina says giving a peck on my cheeks when she walks inside the café.

"Oh, hey Regina," I say half smiling, amused by the way she greets me.

"I'm so excited to go to the designer. I know that you are going to look so beautiful with the dress she made for you."

"What colour is it?" I ask, trying really hard not to show that I don't care about the damn dress.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking pink because you look lovely in it, but…hmm… Draco loves navy blue so I was also thinking about that colour," she says in a dreamy tone.

I know about Draco's preferences of colours. Many times he bought me stuff in navy blue; he always said that it brought out the chocolate colour of my eyes.

"Err…I think it should be pink," I say hoping not to be dressed more for Draco than for her. "Navy blue is such a serious colour."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but I don't know. Narcissa likes blue too."

"Does she know that I'm the maid of honour," I ask.

"No…not really. She knows that the maid of honour is a very good friend of mine, but I haven't told her your name. I'm not sure how she's going to take it, with you not having the same blood that…" but she doesn't say anything more and starts blushing.

"I understand Regina, you don't have to get embarrassed," I say feeling a little sorry for her. I wonder what Narcissa might do to her when she learns that I'm going to be the maid of honour.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I really don't care about blood status, but the Malfoy's do…well not all of them. I don't think Draco cares," she says.

"Oh…I'm pretty sure he cares," I say not looking at her, and feeling a little mad.

"Well, I don't think so, but let's not talk about that. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure," I say standing up.

We walk to the apparating point and when we get there she grabs my hand to take me to the lady's house.

"This is it Hermione. I hope she's not busy," Regina says walking toward the house.

"Didn't you tell her that we were coming?" I ask following her.

"Oh no, Miss Reeds always helps me when I need her," she says knocking on the house door.

It looks more like a cottage. I can't really tell where we are. I don't think I have ever come to this place of the city.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Near my house, it's called Greenville," she says smiling.

"Oh."

I know all about Greenville. Before buying my flat I was considering buying one here. It's a little village, with not much citizens and most of the people are old.

Someone opens the door but I'm not able to see the lady since Regina jumps to hug her. When I get to see her properly I panic.

Miss Susan Reeds (since she never got married) used to work for the Ministry. She was in charge of making the Aurors clothes. She knows me a little bit, but knows very well about my relationship with Draco.

_Shit!_

"Hermione," I hear Regina calling happily. "I'd like you to meet Miss. Reeds."

"Oh Regina, dear, I already know Hermione. Remember I worked for the Ministry," she says in a patient tone.

"Oh yes, of course," Regina says.

"So we are going to take her measurements today?" Susan asks looking at me with wide eyes.

Miss Reeds is a funny locking woman! She's not older than 45 but she looks older, she's chubby, has big cheeks, short blonde hair and huge green eyes.

"Yes," says Regina grabbing my hand and walking me inside the house.

I didn't hear Miss Reeds telling us to go inside, but I guess Regina doesn't care if she's invited in.

Susan sits at her desk and looks at me.

"How far are you?"

"I'm five months and a week," I say sitting down. My feet are starting to kill me.

"Hmmm…Regina you did say that she was pregnant but you never said she was that far."

"Oh well. By the weeding she's going to be like eight months. She's going to look gorgeous," she says matter of fact, but I literally doubt that considering how fat I already am.

"You are sure about this?" she asks with concern.

"Yes Miss Reeds, Hermione is the only person I have that can take over that position. Daddy told me to tell Pansy but I hardly doubt that she's going to accept. I mean, she's not my friend and she wanted to marry Draco a long time ago."

"Yeah Draco…talking about Draco. Hermione when did you…."

But I cough hard before letting her finish. I don't want her mentioning anything about that in front of Regina for obvious reasons.

"Are you okay dear?" Susan asks slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say coughing some more just to keep pretending.

"Do you want something to drink?" Regina asks sitting next to me.

"No I'm fine don't worry…or you know what," I say realizing that if I take her away for a while I'm going to be able to talk with Susan. "Yes, I think I want a little bit of water."

"Well…I'm pretty sure Miss Reeds can get you some," she says.

Miss Reeds apparently understood that I wanted to chat with her alone since she says, "Regina you can go to my kitchen and get it. I'm going to take Hermione's measurements. I have some others things to do out of here."

"Oh…okay," she says walking to the place that I think is the kitchen.

When I see her far gone I stand up and walk to Susan.

"Susan…"

"The baby is Draco's, right?"

"Please don't tell her anything. I don't want to ruin anything," I say pleading.

"This is stupid, Hermione."

"I'm going to tell her," I say. "Just not yet."

"What are you waiting for? For Regina to have a baby. It's no secret that Narcissa wants a grandson or daughter. She's going to make Draco impregnate Regina fast."

"I know…and I'm telling her after she gets married. Look she need to get married. Just please don't ruin this for her," I say grabbing Susan's hands.

"You can't wait till she gets married to tell her Miss. Granger. You better tell her fast."

"I…I'm going to tell her soon."

"You better…or I will. I care a lot for Regina and I don't want her getting her hopes up," she says starting to take my measurements. "I can't believe Draco hasn't said anything to her," she whispers.

"No he hasn't." And then I remember. "Please don't tell Mrs. Malfoy or Mr. Malfoy, I don't think they know either."

"Oh please…this is nonsense."

"No, this is reality," I mumbled.

"Fine…I'll keep it a secret because I also care a lot for your safety. But you better talk fast," she says with a hint of annoyance.

I nod.

Ten minutes later she was done. Regina was sitting on her desk smiling broadly at me and the pictures Susan had drawn.

"When can we see the dress?" Regina asks when we are ready to leave.

"Oh Regina, not yet! Hermione needs to come before the wedding to take the last measurement," she says glancing at me. And I know she's sending a message with her eyes. Something between the lines of "_Remember, you better tell her."_

"Oh thanks, Miss Reeds…I'm so excited!" she says grabbing my hand to apparate us in Diagon Alley.

When we get to Diagon Alley I let go of her hand feeling a little nauseas.

"So it was nice to go with you Regina. Now I have to go," I say after a couple of seconds.

"Sure…I have to tell Draco all about the dress."

I nod and walk away. Deciding that I'm not apparating home since I don't know if it's okay because I don't' feel good, I walk to find a Floo network.

**One month later…**

This last months has been crazy.

Three weeks ago I went to the doctor with a strange pain in my stomach. The doctor told me that I was stressing out too much.

Am I really?

Let see…

I'm the maid of honour of an annoying, lovely girl whose getting married to the man I love and I can't tell her. Draco has been dropping in my office with excuses of: Minister is looking for you. Potter needs you…bla bla bla. I know that he's just coming to make sure that I don't tell anything to Regina.

Why is that?

Well Regina is always at the Ministry these days.

Why?

It seems her father wants her to watch the Minister's moves; he apparently doesn't trust him and thinks that he's making laws and propositions behind his back.

I really don't understand why Kingsley takes this crap. He's the damn Minister, he can do whatever he wants, but he's just too good to think only for his self.

I'm six months and one week. I can hardly believe it! Time has passed so fast.

I'm looking very pregnant these days; none of my jeans fit me so that sent me to the maternity store to buy maternity pants.

The baby is also moving like crazy. The memory of the first time it kicked makes me smile. Ironically, I was in the elevator with Draco. I was five months and three weeks…

"_Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked while I boarded the Ministry elevator._

"_Kingsley wants me to meet him in the Department of Mysteries."_

"_Move Potter," I heard a damn familiar voice. _

_Damn it! Don't tell me he's boarding the elevator! _

_Harry moved, sneering at him._

"_Oh please, that doesn't scare me," Draco said entering the elevator. _

_His eyes widened when he realized that I'm in the elevator._

"_I'll see you later," I say to Harry before pressing the bottom of the elevator._

_Draco doesn't say anything at all, he barely looks at me. _

_I'm looking straight at the bottoms of the lift when I feel a sudden movement in my stomach. I movement that make me wince loud._

_I touch the side of my belly._

_The baby moved! It finally moved!_

_Draco looks at me. I can se a shadow of concern in his expression._

"_Are you okay?" he asks after seeing my smiling face._

"_Yeah," I say looking at my stomach._

"_Is the kid coming out? Please don't tell me that you are having the kid already, we are in a damn elevator!"_

"_No, it's not coming out. It's not time yet, but of course you wouldn't know that," I spat, turning around to live this moment by myself. _

_He's was not going to take away the happiness I was feeling._

"_Why did you whine then?" he asked after a couple of seconds of silence._

"_Nothing that concerns you," I said softly, stroking my belly, feeling my baby kick again._

"_I...Is the baby moving?" he asked suddenly. _

_I looked at him and he was looking at my stomach with an expression that I'd never seen before._

"_Yes," I said turning around to look at the bottom again._

"_How does it feel?" he asked_

_Why did he care?_

"_Great," I said smiling to myself. _

"_Can I…Never mind," he said and at that same moment the elevator stopped and he got out fast before I could mutter anything else._

_Something just dawned on me. Did he want to feel the baby?_

That moment was really confusing for me. I didn't know what to think. Why was he so suddenly interested in the baby? Draco makes me so confused. He makes me want to hate him so bad but at the same time when he talks and act so nice like he did in the elevator, it makes me love him even more.

After that moment the baby hasn't stop moving. I'm not complaining actually, I mean, sometimes it doesn't let me sleep at all. I'm carrying a restless kid, but it feels great knowing that something is living inside of me, knowing that in a couple of months, I'm going to see what Draco and I made.

I already started decorating the nursery. Harry and Ron helped me pick out the decorations. The room is going to have little wizards and witches babies. It's painted in baby blue. The crib, rocking chair, changing table and vanity chest are in white.

The room really looks lovely. Harry and Ron helped me buy some stuff. Ron bought the rocking chair, because he says that he is going to put the baby to sleep there, Harry bought the baby a swinger because he says that the baby needs to be seated somewhere near me and Mr Weasley bought me a black Muggle stroller (and I'm pretty sure he was really happy to get it since he needed to go to Muggle London). Ginny promised that she was going to send some diapers and clothes and George and Angelina gave me cute little shirts and sweaters in soft yellow and green.

I still need some stuff, like baby books, bottles, extra clothes…and gum toys which I'm not going to need for a while, but I read that when the babies' teeth are growing they tend to chew and suck on everything they can find.

The wedding is in about one month and three weeks. I have to say that I'm not excited at all, but I do love how they are making the dress. Its spaghetti straps, navy blue, really tight in the breast area with some silver decorations and after the breast area it's all loose until my feet.

Miss Reed said that if I don't get bigger I can wear the dress that I tried on two days ago. But I hardly doubt it. I eat a lot, the cravings are huge and I eat everything that is in my mind. Miss Reed has also been bogging me with questions demanding to know if I've told Regina, but I told her that I was still planning how to approach the matter with her.

As for my job, well in less than a month I'm starting my maternity leave. I didn't want to because I know that I can work much longer but Kingsley said, humouring me that he didn't want me having the baby at the Ministry.

When I start the leave I'm planning on finishing with the nursery, putting everything in order.

Oh yeah, I forgot, I also started taking birth lessons. Each week I go with either Harry or Ron; Regina asked once if she could go but I told her that the teacher only accepted men. So not true, but I really don't feel like going through the experience with her. The lessons are the time when I'm happy, where I don't think about the wedding or Draco, I can't let her go because then I'm not going to be happy, instead I'm going to think about the same stuff over and over again.

Right now I'm getting my stuff ready to go home. It's finally Friday and this weekend I promised myself that I was going to the spa. I can really use a full body massage.

"Hermione," I hear a certain voice calling shyly from the door.

"Yes," I say reaching up to look at Regina.

"Are you going already?" she asks walking inside the office.

She doesn't look the same, she's acting all weird. She looks nervous and her hair looks like she's been fighting with it.

"Yes I'm leaving. Are you okay?" I ask slightly concerned.

I'm not used to see this girl like this and I'm truly freaking me out.

"Can we talk about something?"

_Oh shit she knows! _It's the first thing that comes to my mind.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask nervously trying hard to compose myself.

But her question is the last thing I was expecting.

"Can we talk about sex?"

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review, the more a get the better. I want to know what you guys think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here goes another chapter!!!! I wasn't going to post it yet, but I decided that it was going to be a good Christmas Gift from my part. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I'm so excited my mother gifted me The Tales of Beedle the Bard (I know is a kids book, but there's a story written by Dumbledore so that was enough for me.) Oh yeah thanks for reviewing, you guys are amazing. Thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush! I'm not sure when I'm going to post next since I haven't send the next chapter to my beta. But anyway enough talking....HAPPY READING!!!!! **

* * *

"Excuse me?" I ask surprised by her question.

"Can we go to your place and have a talk about sex?" she asks, blushing furiously.

"Are you serious?" I ask stunned.

She nods her head, "Yes, I am."

Oh my God! I can't believe this girl wants to have that type of conversation with me, of all people.

Sighing, "Fine, let me get my stuff and we can take the Floo network home."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot that you can't apparate any longer without splinting," she says smiling at this.

I give her the same smile and five minutes later I'm closing the door to my office and walking to the network.

We get home and I hear her release a small gasp.

I forgot that she's never come here before.

"Oh my God, your house is so tiny and pretty," she says looking around like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Thanks," I say throwing my bag to the couch and sitting down with some effort because of my big belly. "So what did you want to talk about again?"

"Sex," she says sitting down next to me. "Look, I know that I'm an adult and I should know plenty of it, but I don't." She looks very embarrassed after admitting this small fact. "I have never been with a man."

I look at her with wide eyes. What about Draco? Oh Lord! I can't believe he hasn't slept with her yet. I know that she don't like him, but still, sometimes it's hard to resist, especially when it's someone like Draco.

"Never?"

"Never….not even with Gustav," she says, her face a shade brighter. And then she blinks rapidly, she has never talked to me about Gustav. All I know is what I heard her saying to Draco. I think it's time to ask about him.

"Who's Gustav?" I ask innocently and stupidly since I know perfectly well who he is.

"He's…he was my boyfriend before I got engaged with Draco," she says staring at the couch fixatedly.

"You love Gustav." It's not a question, more of a statement.

She looks around and I can see she's nervous.

"You can tell me anything Regina," I say soothingly. I want her to be comfortable about this.

"I'm not supposed to talk about him," she says with uncertainty, but I can tell that she's about to let out a bomb shell. "I dated Gustav for two years. I loved Gustav, I still love him. But, you see, Gustav is poor…"

I nod in understanding. That's as bad as being a Muggle born.

"So you left him because he was poor," I say.

"Please don't judge me," she says, pleading.

"I'm not…so what happened. Where is he? How did you break up with him?"

"I told him that I couldn't be with him because he was poor. He understood, but he was not happy. Last thing I heard he left England and is living now in Germany with his uncle."

"Did you learn why he left?"

"No…his mother just told me that he decided to go," she says looking quite sad.

"I'm so sorry Regina," I say patting her hand softly. Poor Gustav who needs to suffer just because he doesn't have the money, and poor Regina for leaving the man she loves for her father.

"It's okay….I'm trying really hard to forget him," she says smiling, but I can tell she's suffering inside for him. "I think that maybe one day I can truly love Draco."

"Yeah," I say letting go of her hand. "So, what do you want to know about sex?" I ask to change the subject. But I have to admit that I'm a little afraid. I'm not an expert at this topic; my only experience was with Draco.

"Everything…does it hurts? How do I know if I want to? How do I know if I'm ready? How do I know if he wants to? How was it when you lost your virginity? I get so afraid when I think about the honey moon. I mean, I don't even know if Draco wants to have sex with me. Hermione, I never slept with my ex because I wanted to get married a virgin and now I'm so freaking scared. I'm not even in love with Draco, I'm not sure if I should give it to him, but I know I should because, well he's going to be my husband. I think he's going to expect me to do something that night," she rambles on in a continuous stream of questions.

My head's starting to feel terribly dizzy with all these question. I rub my temples slowly.

My God one at the time!

I can see that she wants to be able to at least scream. She looks like she's been holding this in for a long time. I really feel sorry for her, this is an awkward moment.

"Regina," I say softly searching for the right words. "I don't really know what to say. I mean, I only had sex with the father of the baby, I'm not an expert. "

"Oh, just tell me if I'm being stupid," she says sharply.

"Of course not! It's obvious that you're worried. I was a nervous wreck when I first did it," I say smiling remembering that perfect moment.

"Was it nice?" she asks grinning.

"Yes…very nice," I say softly.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really…when you are in the mood you forget about the pain."

"I'm so afraid. I mean Draco is an expert, I'm afraid he's going to expect something different from me," she says sighing.

"I'm positive Draco is going to be very gentle," I say dreamily forgetting who I was talking to for a moment. I realize my mistake when she looks.

"How do you know? Do you know something about him that I don't?" she asks suspiciously.

"No I don't. I just said it because he cares about you a little bit," I say amending my mistake.

"Yeah…he does," she says smiling. "Hermione," she suddenly says, blushing. "I'm sorry to ask you this but…do you feel sometimes like you need someone? I mean I have read that when a woman is pregnant she's vulnerable to everything and sex becomes a very important thing."

I swallow and sigh. Yes sometimes I really need affection but then I remember that I don't want to sleep with someone who I don't know and so I have to start thinking about other things. There's no doubt that if I was still with Draco, I probably wouldn't let him breathe. "It is Regina," I say finally. "But, then I remember that I don't have a boyfriend and I get sad and stop thinking about that."

She gives an empathetic nod. "I'm sorry for you, and I'm sorry for asking. I really wish that you return with the father of the baby soon. Are you ever going to tell me who he is?"

"Someday," I say sighing.

"So," she says, changing the subject. "What are you going to do this weekend?"

"Err…I don't know yet," I lie. I'm not taking her with me to the spa.

"Can you go to Malfoy Manor with me this weekend? Narcissa wants to meet my maid of honor and I hardly doubt that I can prolong that any longer."

"Regina, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Mrs. Malfoy doesn't like Muggle born people and I don't want to have a confrontation with her."

"Oh please, Hermione? I already told her that you were going."

"You what?" I ask alarmed at this discovery. "How could you, you didn't even ask."

"I did now," she says rolling her eyes.

"I can't Regina, I have some things to do."

"But you said that you didn't know what you were doing," she says irritated.

"Well I lied," I say standing up and feeling quite angry. I hate it when people make plans without asking me first. How dare she tell Narcissa that I was going to her house without asking me first?

"You lied?" she asks, hurt in her eyes. "Why did you lie?"

"Regina…I don't want to sound like a bitch, but there's a time in people's life when they want to be alone. I wanted this weekend to be about me."

"That's so selfish," she says standing up as well. For the first time I can see that she's a little angry.

"No it's not. I'm nothing but selfish Regina. You don't even understand, but trust me I'm not that," I say pissed off.

"You know what? Don't go, I don't care," she says sniping at me, before turning around and using the Floo network.

I sigh and walk to my room. It's time for my two hour bath. My Doctor told me to relax and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I can't believe she got mad because I said no. Gosh, has anyone ever used that word with her?

After bathing I lay down and think about what I'm going to do.

I feel so bad for Regina, this is a hard time for her and I'm not helping. Yes, maybe I'm acting stupid trying to be her friend when that can't happen, but I can't help but feel the need to do this.

Regina is a very sweet and innocent girl, maybe she needs someone more open minded with her.

With that in mind I decide to do the only thing I have always done.

Do exactly what people want me to do, think of other people instead of thinking about myself first.

Tomorrow I'm going to Floo to her place and accompany her to Malfoy Manor. The spa has to wait till Sunday I guess. Besides, what's the worst that can happen with Narcissa? I mean she doesn't know the baby is Draco's. There's nothing to worry, right? I mean it's not like she's going to kill me.

Hmmm…I'm taking my wand just in case.

--------

I wake up early in the morning in a really bad mood. I can't believe what' I'm doing. Talk about someone stupid and you will find the Queen of stupidity; Hermione Granger.

I dress up in spaghetti straps pink dress (since it's almost July and it's hot), black leggings and black platform sandals.

I take a blank paper and write something simple to owl to Regina.

_Meet me at Cornel Street, near Malfoy Manor. I'm going to meet Mrs. Malfoy._

_Hermione_

I grab my sweater just in case the temperature changes and walk outside to Muggle London and take a cab.

When I get to Cornel Street I sit at a bench that I see in front of a cute little house. I'm sure it's here for decoration purposes but I can barely stand on my feet.

A couple of minutes later I hear a loud crack. I have to admit that I get a little scared because this is Muggle London and it's weird to hear noises like this here.

"Hermione thanks so much," are Regina's first words when she walks to me.

"Yeah," I mumble.

We walk and walk until we finally enter the magic barrier and see Malfoy Manor. I truly hope Draco is not here.

We reach the iron gates which I truly hate. The last time I came here was with Kingsley and it was in such a different way.

We walk inside. The place doesn't look like I remember it the last time I came a couple of months ago. It's looking beautiful and full of colors and spirit, before it was like a dark alley. The garden is amazing, white different flowers everywhere. I'm in awe.

"The Malfoy's have great taste," Regina mumbles.

"Uh huh."

"Especially Lucius, he's the designer, but please, don't ever let that slip. He will kill me if he ever knows that I mention it," she chuckles.

"Okay."

Regina opens the doors of the house without even knocking. I guess that's the good thing of being accepted into the family. She doesn't need to wait.

"Narcissa," she calls from the receiving room. "I bet she's in the library, she loves to read."

"That's great," I say taking everything I see in the house.

The receiving room is huge, white statues and beautiful gold decorations, two big armchairs near the fire place.

"Regina, dear, I though you weren't coming. Draco told me that you weren't' feeling okay," I heard Narcissa's soft voice.

"I decided that it was improper of me to not come," she says hugging the lady.

"What are you doing here girl?" Narcissa suddenly asks in a menacing tone looking at me with cold eyes.

"Narcissa, Hermione is my maid of honor," Regina says curtly.

"W…What? Regina, dear, are you even serious? Are you telling me that this mud…this girl is your friend?"

"Yes, Hermione is my best friend," she says grabbing my hand as id it would validate the truth even further.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe Draco hasn't said anything. How dare you associate with people like her," she says pointing her pale index finger at me.

"Mother, why the screaming?" I hear from somewhere in the house.

I don't know what to feel. I'm sort of happy because I know that even though he doesn't talk to me he's not going to let his mother hurt me, but at the same time I'm mad. Why do I have to be so dumb? This was the stupidest thing I have done so far in these couple of months.

"Draco," she says when he reaches the receiving room and looks at me in obvious surprise and ire. "Why did you let your fiancé associate herself with filth?"

"Mother, please, don't start," Draco says controlling his own voice.

"Don't' start! Don't start, are you listening to me," she yells and I put my hands on my ears to stop the noises.

"Regina I better go," I say when I'm able to over the harsh voices flying across the room. I knew that it was going to be hell. God, why am I so stupid?

"No," she says alarmed at the prospect.

I just shake my head and turn around. I get out fast and walk fast. Damn it!

The walk to Cornel is long, but the only thing I can think is of getting out of here fast.

"Granger," I hear Draco's voice. I'm surprised that he followed me so far.

I ignore him and keep walking.

"Granger, are you deaf," he says before grabbing my shoulders and turning me to look at him. "Are you crazy? What the heck are you doing here? "

"Please don't start _Malfoy,_" I whisper trying to turn around.

"Why the hell did you come here?"

"Ask your fiancé," I spat.

"That girl is crazy," he says to himself. "Granger, don't come near my family. I don't want them seeing you pregnant. It's for your own good," he says before turning around and leaving me.

I turn around and walk away. Life is a freaking roller coaster and it's a hell of a ride.

**Two months later…**

Boy do we have some catching up to do…

Well, to tell you the truth, not really, I haven't done anything too cool.

My life is just about the same; work, eat, deal with restless baby and talk with friends.

Well the work is off. About a month ago Kingsley made me leave the Ministry. I think he almost sent the guards at me. I refused to leave because there was so much work to do but he told me that if I didn't leave he was going to suspend me.

So ever since that moment I have been in my house doing absolutely nothing. I don't like going out any longer because I can't take long walks. Harry is in Scotland with Ginny and Ron is in France with Sofia (maybe making their relationship work).

Me, well I'm stuck alone with the TV.

I'm eight months and a week pregnant. I'm huge.

My maid of honor dress had been fixed several times now, but thank goodness the weeding is in a week. I'm pretty sure I'm not getting bigger. Yes, you heard right, I'm still the maid of honor. And I'm not happy about it, but I'm a strong woman and I can take it.

Regina hasn't come to my house in a long time. Since what happened at Malfoy Manor she called, apologized and begged me to stay as maid of honor. But after that call she started to stop calling. I think Narcissa may have something to do with it. She _has _owled me though and had been checking on me. She also bought some stuff for the baby and has been giving me updates about the wedding and her father's condition, which I should tell you, is still doing perfectly well.

I have to say that I can't wait till the wedding is over.

The movie that I'm watching is finally over and I decide to take a little nap. My feet are killing me and I'm having really bad heart burns.

I walk to my room and suddenly stop when I feel a really hard kick. God, this baby is really strong! When I recover I finally get to my room and lie down.

I wake up when I hear a loud crack on my window. I look with one eye closed and the other one open and see Regina's owl.

She's carrying an envelope. I groan at this. What now?

I get it, but not before getting bit by the owl because I don't have anything to offer.

_Hermione,_

_So tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner, I'm hoping to see you there. I'm sorry I haven't been around but you know how a wedding can get. Well, you actually don't know because you are not married, but it's tough. Anyway, remember we have two wedding rehearsals and tomorrow it's the first one. It's going to be held at my place because like you know that's where I'm getting married. Please go, I need you. I know that you are big and it takes you effort, but please do me this last favor. I'm leaving on a honey moon around the world and I don't know when I'm going to be seeing you._

_Regina_

Sigh. Oh Lord! I go back to sleep because it's late already and I don't want to think about the next day.

**Next day…**

I'm in my room getting ready to go to Regina's place. I'm not feeling really good I have to say. It's not because I'm going to be with the Malfoy's and Mr. Rogers, it's more because I'm feeling nauseas and anxious.

I so want to have the baby already! I don't know how I'm going to wait another month.

I grab a black, strapless, knee long dress that I bought earlier for the occasion and put it on. I look like a freaking balloon with it! Realizing that there's nothing I can do, I try to fix my hair in curls, grab my purse and walk outside. I have to wait for the night bus. I can't apparate or even take the Floo any longer. Apparation can splint me and the aches of the chimney are a danger for the baby.

When I arrive at the front of the house I see that it's already decorated with some wedding things.

I open the gate and walk inside. One of Regina's elves is already waiting for me at the door way.

"Hello…can Sandy have your name, Missus?"

"Hermione Granger."

The elf looks at me with wide eyes. "Sandy has heard a lot about you. Sweet Regina is always talking about you," she screeches.

"Oh, I hope she's talking nice stuff," I say smiling.

"Yes, always. Sweet Regina says that you are her best friend, Missus."

"That's nice," I say thinking about it. It's weird how I don't consider her my best friend but she considers me hers. I even feel a little guilty.

"Please come inside Misssus. I'm sure Regi is already waiting for you," the elf squeals.

I follow and the first face I see is Narcissa's smiling at some women.

I walk to the room searching for Regina. I need to find her fast before Narcissa sees me. "What are you doing here, Mudblood?" I hear the woman's voice.

I turn around and throw her a dirty look. "Regina asked me to come."

"I told Regina that I didn't want you near us," she spat out.

"I'm the maid of honor, Regina hasn't taken that privilege. I hardly believe you are in a position to tell Regina what to do."

"I'm her soon to be mother in law."

"And I'm her best friend," I say with anger.

What the heck is her problem? I'm sick of her! This is not even her house.

"I'm going to say this only one time girl, get out of this par…"

"Hermione, you finally made it," Regina screeches from somewhere around the place.

I smirk at Narcissa and turn around to greet Regina.

"Oh, look at you Regina, you look wonderful," I say sincerely. Her long hair is in a nice fixed hairdo, her face has soft make up and she's wearing a white dress that makes her look like a goddess. I'm jealous of her figure, in a nice way of course.

"Me? Look at you, you are so pretty and so…huge," she says patting my stomach softly. "Oh, come on, my father wants to see you."

"Really?" I say amazed. Her father wants to see me! Wow. I didn't even know Mr. Rogers remembered me.

"Daddy, look who's here," she says shoving me to the middle of the people talking there.

I blush and walk back. Mr. Rogers is talking with Mr. Malfoy. Draco is leaning gracefully talking with some other gentleman.

"Miss Granger it's so nice to see you," he says offering his hand to greet me.

"Same Mr. Rogers," I say.

"Look at you Granger, you are about to blow up," I hear Lucius says.

I look at him, nod and half smile.

"How far are you?" Mr. Stuart asks.

"Eight months and a week," I say looking at Draco since I can feel his eyes burning on my stomach.

"Your almost there, soon we are going to see the baby. I wonder if he looks like you," Mr. Rogers says.

"I hope so." And I mean it. I really don't want my baby looking like Draco. If he doesn't want anything to do with it why should he or she have his looks?

"Hermione, can you come with me for a sec?" Regina asks after a couple of seconds.

"Sure."

I walk with her and I can feel Draco still looking at me.

Regina takes me to a room in the top floor. I believe it's hers since it's all pink and has flowers and bears.

I sit on her bed and wait for her to talk.

"Hermione, I 'm so sorry I haven't seen you in a long time," she says finally.

"Oh, don't worry. I know you're busy."

"Yeah, but that's no excuse," she says sitting next to me.

"Regina…"

"No, I'm a coward. You see Narcissa, well she has said so much stuff about you and I have stayed here because in a way I believe her."

"What has she said?" I ask a little angry. This woman doesn't know me at all!

"Well, she told me that it was bad for a girl like me…so pure and all to hang out with someone like you," she says softly.

"Someone like me?" I ask getting truly pissed off.

So she hasn't leaved my sight because she's ashamed of Narcissa's behavior, she's actually ashamed of me.

"Well, you are pregnant and out of wedlock," she says in a matter-of-fact way.

"So, that makes me a bad person?" I snap at her.

"I know…well I think I know. Hermione, I'm sorry but I don't know if we should keep our friendship. I'm a soon to be married woman, who has a reputation to hold as a Malfoy and you well…you are not a person with whom Narcissa thinks I should hang out. I do want you as my maid of honor since I can't find someone else at this time." She keeps rambling but I barely hear her. Again I have been hurt because of my fucking blood.

"Why the fuck did you ask me to come if you were going to say this to me? Did you want to humiliate me?"I shout standing up and to my surprised I can feel hot tears in my eyes. I can't believe her. Regina is not this type of girl. No scratch that, she is. She's a freaking pureblood who at the end of it all cares more about a reputation than about her only friend. Narcissa has brainwashed her.

"Hermione where…"

But I don't listen anymore and I leave her room.

I feel tears trickling down my face but I don't care who sees them. I need to get out of here.

If she believes I'm going to be her maid of honor then she's fucking lost her mind.

With the thought of getting out of this house I practically run out to the first floor.

"Granger," I hear.

Draco is following me but I ignore him and continue walking fast to get out.

I start walking down the stairs without looking back. Did he follow us to her room?

I have to say that I don't even know where I am. This was not the same stairs I took with Regina.

Suddenly out of no were my clumsy feet wobble and I'm falling down three steps. When I hit the floor I feel like I have been blown apart. I feel a burn running around my body. Suddenly, there's wetness between my legs and tights.

"Hermione, baby…fuck!"

I hear Draco's worried shout before succumbing into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So what do you think? Yeah I know maybe you think I'm crazy but I know exactly what I'm doing ;D****. It's like this… what better way of making Narcissa feel really bad after knowing that she's the baby's grandmother. Anyway not saying much! Oh and Regina well….she's a pureblood after all, and I very innocent girl, she could get her mind brainwash fast. But she's not a bad person! Anyway please remember to say something, please let me know what you think. That will be a great Christmas present, lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here goes another chapter. Thanks a lot for all the reviews, wow I'm stunned. I have never received so many, thanks a lot, you guys rock! Hmm…what more? Err…I haven't got back chapter 10 from my beta so I don't know when I'm going to be posting, but hopefully it would be fast. Oh yeah thanks a lot to my beta ScarlettBlush, she has been a great help. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

I wake up in a white room, surrounded by a lot of noises.

I look around and no one is here.

_Where the hell am I?_

I shift my body more towards the left and suddenly I wince. I feel a stab of sharp piercing in my abdomen. Suddenly, the worst pain I have ever experienced hits me. I try not to cry out, but I can't stop the tears threatening to fall out.

Then suddenly everything comes back to my mind. Me at Regina's house, fighting with her, falling down the stairs and Draco's yell of agony calling my name.

But what's worser than that comes forward from my memory………….the puddle I felt between my tights.

Oh no, oh no, please no, not the baby!

I look down at my body and I still have my big bump. Thank God!

Then another stab hits me, this time harder and more forceful than the last one.

I bite my lips to prevent myself from screaming.

"Miss Granger, you are finally awake. I'm Doctor Tanner," a man says smiling.

I look at him feeling confused. I have never seen this man in my life. He says he's a doctor.

_Am I in a hospital?_

"Where am I?" I ask, slightly disorientated.

"You are at St. Mungos, of course. Mr. Malfoy brought you a couple of hours ago. You are very close to having the baby Miss. Granger," he says carefully.

"What? No I'm not. I'm not due yet," I say panicking, trying to sit up. I'm not ready yet. I haven't completed my birth classes. I haven't finished buying stuff for the baby. I haven't even prepared my mind completely for the birth.

"Oh now, please Miss Granger, stay still. We don't want you hurting yourself or the baby," he says grabbing my arm to take note of my pressure.

"Am I having contractions?" I ask when I feel another pain.

"Yes, you are having them," he says grinning.

"Oh…oh my God! I can't believe I'm about to have my baby. I'm not ready doc, I haven't...." But I stop babbling when I feel another stab hit me. "Oh shit, that hurts!" I moan out load in pain.

"I'm going to call Mr. Malfoy. He's been waiting for you to wake up since he brought you."

I'm quite literally frozen at this point, partially from pain but also from surprise.

_What? Why the hell is he here?_

I flinch when I feel another pain and snap my eyes shut tightly.

When I open them a couple of seconds later I see Draco standing in the door way, frowning.

"That hurts a lot, right?" he asks closing the door and walking inside closer to me.

"Ye….oh God!" I yell out when another contraction hits me. Damn it! I never imagined this being so hard and painful.

What occurs next is something that never in a million years had I ever imagined. Draco runs to me, grabs my hand and helps me pass this contraction.

"Come on Hermione, you are strong," he whispers grabbing a cloth and wiping any perspiration from my forehead.

"Oh no I'm not…you don't know how it feels," I shout out at the top of my lungs. I don't want to exaggerate, but I think this pain is even worse than the feeling of a _**Cruciatus**_ curse.

"The doctor told me before I came inside that any minute now you are about to have the baby," he says holding my hand tightly.

"Go get him, Draco…please tell him that I want to have it NOW. I can't wait any longer," I screech in desperation.

Something is not right. I can feel it. I don't think you are supposed to feel like something is breaking inside of you.

Draco nods and run to get the doctor.

Right now why he's here is all forgotten. I need to make sure that my baby is fine.

_God, please let it be okay!_

The doctor walks inside the room a couple of minutes later, Draco following close behind him.

"Miss Granger, it's not time yet. I checked you before you woke up and you haven't dilated enough," he says calmly. "And you are perfectly fine."

"I don't care…take the baby out then," I shout.

"Doctor, can't you do something to stop the pain?" Draco enquires further, nervously.

"Mr. Malfoy, I already told you before, there's nothing we can do. The pain is not from the baby, she hurt her herself when she fell down. That's the reason it hurts so much."

After hearing his words I can't take it anymore and start crying hysterically. I don't want to be a drama queen or anything like that, but my Gosh, it's killing me.

"Hermione," Draco says softly, sitting down on the chair next to the stretcher. "You have to calm down a little. It doesn't help if you continue screaming," he says trying to placate me.

"Shut up…I don't fucking want to hear you," I say closing me eyes.

I don't want to hear him telling me to calm down; _please,_ after all he has done to me, he doesn't even deserve to be here.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I ask after the contraction has stopped and I have regained my composure a little.

"I already owled them," Draco says letting go of my hand and leaning on the chair.

I sigh and rub my stomach softly.

"Hermione," Draco murmurs after seconds of painful silence.

"I don't want to hear you," I mumble.

"Fine," he whispers.

"Why are you even here?" I ask sighing. I really can't stand staying quiet. I _need_ the distraction.

"You fell down. I needed to make sure that you were okay. It was my responsibility."

"Oh," I mutter sarcastically.

Pleadingly, "Hermione…look, we need to talk."

"I don't want to…not now," I say with my eyes still shut tightly.

"Hermione," I hear the voice that I wanted to hear after five minutes. Harry is here.

"Harry," I say opening my eyes.

"How are you feeling? My God what had happened?" he looks around panicked, and cheeks mottled with blotches of red.

"She fell down the stairs at Regina's house," Draco says standing up to leave.

His gaze shifts sharply towards my features, "What were you doing at her house? With him… After all he's…"

"Potter, I don't think now is the time," Draco growls, his fury exuding as it always does at points like this.

"No, you are right. Now is not the time. Thanks for bringing her, now please go," Harry says taking the chair he was sitting at.

Draco nods and looks at me. There is a small glimmer of concern in his facial expressions before he disappears.

"What were you doing at Regina's house?" Harry asks again when we are finally alone.

"Regina wanted me to go because it was her rehearsal dinner." Saying her name hurts. I feel hugely betrayed by her.

"Rehearsal? What were you doing at her wedding rehearsal?" he snaps at me.

Obviously everyone at the Ministry realized that Draco broke up with me to marry Regina. No one dared say anything about it to me, but I could feel eyes following me for a couple of weeks. People also realized that I was getting friendly with Regina, but nobody knew that I was going to be her maid of honor. That was my little secret.

"I…Harry…Regina asked me to be the maid of honor and I said yes."

His ire is obvious now. "You what? Are you crazy? After Draco left you for her, you help her?"

"You know that I don't know how to say no," I say flinching when I feel the pain coming back.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks grabbing my hand.

"Another contraction is coming," I say scared. I hate the pain!

When it's over he says, "Hermione, I can't believe you never told me about this. No wonder you were always trying to hide from Draco." He lets out a tired sigh, "But wait, does she knows about the baby?"

"No Harry, she doesn't. I never did have the courage to tell her the truth," I say releasing a breath that was being held on for too long.

"Regina is a good girl and she deserved to know the truth," Harry replies.

I'm too tired to argue, "Please, let's not talk about it now….I'm going to try to sleep for a while," I mumble.

"Okay," he says.

Hours and hours have passed and there is no sign of the baby coming out. Harry left and Ron is here now. The biggest news is that Draco hasn't left the hospital. I heard that Regina came to see how I was doing, but he didn't let her get inside my room. What the hell! Ron told me that Draco was actually really pissed off at her and even kicked her out from the hospital.

"Ron, I think it's time…I feel different," I say when I feel like I'm being ripped from down below.

"Oh shit! I'm getting the Doctor," he yells panic stricken and in less than a second he's running out of the room.

A couple of minutes later the Doctor runs inside, Ron behind him and Draco as well, looking pale and nervous.

"Oh, well I think you're definitely ready now," the doctor says. "I forgot to tell you before, but we have to do this the natural way. You are not nine months yet and I don't want to put the baby at risk with anything."

"Fine, fine," I gasp out in agony, "I don't care. Let's just do it, I need to take it out," I scream.

"Please, we can't have so many people inside the room," the doctor says. "The healer is coming. I need one of you leaving."

"I'm staying," Draco says before Ron is able to open his mouth.

"No you're not," Ron sneers. "I'm staying, get out."

"This is my kid," Draco spats back.

"Oh, now it's your kid?" Ron asks heatedly.

Draco doesn't say anything, but I can tell that we are going to need security to take him out of this room. Maybe Draco should stay here and see, but I don't feel like he deserves it.

"Malfoy, please leave," I say.

"What?" he's stunned.

"Go," I say not looking at him, because despite everything, throwing him out hurts.

"I can't believe you," he says, maybe offended, I really don't know.

"Please just go," I say through my teeth.

Draco looks hurt, but he sneers and walks away without looking back. Ron nods and sits down next to me.

"Okay, now Miss Granger, I'm going to need you to push when I tell you." He rolls up his sleeves with sharp swiftness, "…one…two…PUSH."

I start doing it but I don't feel anything different. It's as if the baby doesn't want to leave my body.

"Miss. Granger, I need you to push harder," the doctor yells.

"I can't….God it hurts!"

"Come on Hermione, you can do this," Ron says grabbing my hands in encouragement.

I can see him flinch when I squeeze his hand. I'm sure I'm numbing his hand.

"I see the head….come on, another one," the doctor shouts out again.

"Ahhhhh…"

And a couple of minute later there it is…

The most beautiful sound I have ever heard. The sound of my baby!

I fall back exhausted. Ron smiles and I laugh weakly.

"She's lovely," the doctor says walking with a bundle of pink sheets.

A girl! I had a baby girl. Wow. This is amazing.

Oh my God! I haven't thought of a name for her. I always thought that I was having a baby boy.

"Hold your daughter," the doctor says.

I take my girl weakly and kiss her forehead softly.

She's still crying but the moment I press her softly to my chest she stops. I think she can feel that she's in secure hands.

She's the most beautiful baby that I have ever seen. My baby is a tiny thing. I'm a little afraid of hurting her since I have no experience with babies. She doesn't have a lot of hair, but what she does have, is blonde. Even now that she's just a couple of seconds old I can tell that she's going to be the perfect image of her daddy.

And I'm happy. She's just as beautiful as him. Its ironic how life is; he doesn't want people knowing that she's his, and yet she looks just like him.

And then I get worried because now Lucius is going to realize it fast. After all he has given Draco his looks. Narcissa might be affected the worse.

I'm scared but I'm confident that I'm going to protect her with everything I have. And I wish Draco protects her too.

"She's lovely Hermione," Ron says playing with the baby's fingers. "What are you going to name her?"

"I…I don't know," I say mesmerized by her tiny frame. So mesmerized that I don't notice when the doctor takes out my placenta. "I like the name Emmaline, though."

"Emmaline, it sounds cool."

"Emmaline is a perfect name for such a beautiful baby," I say stroking her cheeks softly.

"I'm going to owl Harry to let him know that Emmaline is already born," Ron says grinning.

I love how that name sounds. It matches her beauty. My mother once told me that she wanted to name me that but my dad didn't like it. I think it's the perfect name for my baby girl.

After looking at her for twenty minutes I'm ready to call the nurse. I don't want to get away from my baby, but I'm so tired and sleepy. I know that she needs to eat but I can't feed her right now, I don't have the power to do it.

"Can I come in?" I hear Draco from the door.

I look at him surprised. I can't believe he's still here.

Draco is not looking at me at all, his eyes are all for Paris at this moment.

"Sure," I say half smiling.

I want Draco to see his baby, even though he doesn't want her. I want him seeing what he's giving up.

He sits and looks at Emmaline and shockingly, I have to say that he has joy in his eyes. Does he feel something for her?

"She's beautiful," he says enthralled looking at her.

"Yeah she is….she looks a lot like you," I say softly meeting his eyes for the first time in months.

He nods and touches her cheeks softly. She sighs and opens one eye softly. And there it is… the Malfoy trade mark.

Gray eyes.

Draco smiles when he sees her little eye. "Can I hold her?" he suddenly asks and I look at him, taken aback. That's happening a lot today.

"Err…"

"You can trust me. I will never hurt her," he says. In that moment I knew that he was telling the truth.

I nod and put Emmaline softly into his arms. Emmaline whines a little with the change of hands, but Draco holds her closely to his chest and she settles down.

Draco is looking at her in awe. I can see his hands shaking.

"Does she have a name yet?" he asks after a few moments have passed.

"Emmaline."

"Lovely," he says. "Emmaline Malfoy, its sounds weird but I guess it's okay."

Startled, "Excuse me?"

"What?" he asks confused.

"Emmaline Malfoy! I don't think so," I say, feeling a little mad at his audacity. Now he's going to make me name my daughter after him?

"She's my daughter, she needs to have my name," he says it like if it were the most obvious thing.

"Oh, now she's yours? Please give me my baby back," I say reaching for her.

"Hermione, this is not the time. You just gave birth to her, you shouldn't get stressed out."

"Please, give me my baby and get out," I whisper.

He sighs and gives her to me not before kissing her forehead softly.

He stands up and walks to the door. "I'm canceling the wedding," he says when he reaches the door. "I'm telling Regina that the baby is mine. I'm also telling my parents."

With that he leaves the room and leaves me speechless, looking at the damn door.

* * *

**So hope you like it. Please remember to say something, let me know what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here goes another chapter. I'm so happy for all the reviews I receive for the last chapter, thanks a lot for them, keep them coming. Hmm…what more? Thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush! I'm going to try to update again on New Years, that's if my beta send me the chapter ;D…Oh yeah, I change the name of the baby, (because many didn't like Paris) now is Emmaline, I hope you like it! I already change it in the last chapter. Anyways…HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**One month later...**

It's been a month since my princess Emmaline was born. Things have been extremely crazy and tiring all at the same time.

The Doctor let me leave the hospital three days after the birth, that same day I took Emmaline to my place.

The first five days were hell. I didn't know how to control her crying. When I thought she was hungry she was actually sleepy, when I thought she was sleepy, she was hungry. I started to get frustrated with myself. I was feeling like the worst mother ever.

After those five days of nightmare Mrs. Weasley decided that I needed some help. So being the helpful woman that she is, she came over and stayed the night.

That night she helped me take care of Emmaline who used to wake up every three hours.

Molly told me that I needed to learn to recognize her cries. After that moment I realized that when she was hungry she cried harder, when she was sleepy she only whined and when she was dirty she softly cried.

After learning that, I felt a lot more capable of taking care of my baby.

Emmaline Granger is a beautiful, gorgeous, tiny thing.

At one month she already has a full head covered in blonde hair. Her eyes…well she has the same silver gray eyes of her father. She also makes the cutest faces when she sneezes or yawns. She is already a very spoiled baby. Harry is always taking out the time to come and play with her, although she prefers to ignore him and sleep. Ron is always kissing her little hands and face, which she also doesn't like much and it ends up with her whining. Then there is Molly who's always making sure that she's fed, which annoys me a little because I actually do always remember when it's her eating time, regardless of what anyone might think, but I guess I can't say anything because Molly is just a concerned mother like I am.

Before leaving the hospital a month ago, Draco tried very hard into convincing me to give her his name, but I didn't let him, after all, I didn't believe he'd deserved that honor.

And he still hasn't.

Ever since Emmaline has been born I've been expecting to receive a letter from his parents, but I haven't gotten anything. Not even Regina has had the nerve to come.

And that only leads me to one conclusion; he hasn't told them anything.

He's tried very hard though, trying to break through the shield surrounding my house, but I still have it protected from him and his family.

I must admit that after I was out of the hospital I talked to Kingsley and asked if I could have full custody of Emmaline. He told me that I needed to go through a certain process before anything could happen, but in my defense, simply saying that Draco hadn't helped, not one single bit, throughout my pregnancy, would be more than enough to make me gain full custody.

I'm sorry for Draco, but I honestly don't want him to see her. Again, he didn't win the right to have that opportunity.

The only time he saw Emmaline after the birth was two weeks ago. I went to St. Mungos on her first visit to make sure that she was doing okay. Draco, I don't know how he knew that I was going, went as well.

That day he held her for a couple of minutes with me always watching his moves. To be honest, it's not that I don't trust him. I really trust Draco with my life, but I still don't understand his sudden change towards our baby.

That same day I remember something that someone said, "A woman becomes a mother when she learns that she's pregnant, a man becomes a father when he sees his baby."

Maybe that's what happened.

Today I'm taking Emmaline to her first visit to the Ministry. Kingsley has been dying to see her.

Emmaline is getting bigger every single day. With one month she's kind of chubby, with full cheeks and cute dimples. I only really noticed them a day ago when she tried to smile for the first time. Of course, I ran to get my camera after that because I intend to save everything she does.

I place Emmaline in my bed to get her dressed.

I put her pink, long sleeve dress, with black tights that sort of look like leggings and baby pink boots. On her head I quickly put on a pink bandana, which she totally hates, but can't do anything about it. I think it makes the perfect accessory for her outfit.

I smile seeing how perfect she looks and take her in my arms.

Five minutes later I put her in the stroller and walk to the Ministry.

It's a great day, warm with sunlight filtering in like threads of honey every now and then.

When I'm finally at the Ministry and enter the place I'm received by Chris. I haven't come here in a while since I've left on maternity leave.

"Oh, she's such a beauty," he gushes while kneeling in front of the stroller.

Emmaline has her little fist in her mouth and has her eyes closed.

"Thanks," I say smiling broadly, feeling extremely proud of what I have made!

I love it when people say she's a beauty.

"Harry is in his office," he says standing up, eyes still shining with fascination.

"I'm going to Kingsley first," I say moving along, waving a goodbye at him.

All through the halls I can see people commenting on how beautiful she is and how she's a total Malfoy. With that I get a little angry but there's nothing I can do. Although, I may not have many complains there is one thing that bothers me, I carried her for eight months not Malfoy, and yet she doesn't have a single thing of mine that would put my claim on her.

If people here doubted that the baby was Malfoy's, now they have to stay quiet.

I get to my office and smile. I love being here. From here I'm going to memo Kingsley and let him know that I'm here. He's at a meeting right now.

I take Emmaline out of the stroller and walk through the office showing her my stuff. Her eyes are closed. I read that babies hardly open their eyes because they haven't developed a strong vision yet.

"Hermione," I hear.

I turn around and Regina is standing in the door way looking nervous and ashamed.

Curtly, "Hey," I still remember the last time I saw her.

Wait…I totally forgot. And something hit's me now. I never heard that she got married. Maybe Draco told her, right?

"It's nice seeing you again," she says not moving from the door way. "Your baby is very pretty; she does look a lot like Draco."

There is a very awkward silence, a very cold and bitter silence.

"You know," I say when I'm able to talk.

"Draco told me the same day you had her. Why didn't you say something? I can't believe he left you to marry me. I feel like the worst woman ever to exist. I don't even know how I didn't realize it, it was so obvious. They way he was always looking at you. They way he always asked how you were doing. He was always so concerned for you…"

"I didn't want you breaking up your marriage. It wasn't your fault. Draco knew that I was pregnant and still left me. He knew and still proceeded with the marriage," I say placing Emmaline back in her stroller.

"You should have said something," she says finally entering my office. "I can't believe you pretended to be okay when I was practically killing you asking you to be my maid of honor and helping me with the wedding….and then oh my God! I let Narcissa brainwash me. I let her think the worst of you, when the truth was Draco was the one who was so wrong."

Her eyes are shinning and I can tell that it's because of unshed tears.

"Regina, it's not your fault," I say because it's the only thing that comes to my mind.

Truth is, I'm still a little hurt. First of all she forgot about our friendship for a stupid name, and second, my baby made an early show to this world because of her. I'm not mad, but still my baby deserved to come out at the right time, when she wanted to come out.

"I need to go," she says suddenly. "I'm going away with my father. We are traveling around the world, he still can't believe Draco. I'm so sorry Hermione. I can only hope that one day you forgive me."

I can't fully hold a grudge against her, "You are forgiven Regina, you are a very innocent woman and you just let that woman take over your mind. But not counting that….you have been great to me and I'm grateful for that," I say sincerely. Who would have thought that considering the fact of not having her like a friend was going to make me sad? "I still want to be your friend."

"Really?" she asks smiling broadly, tears streaming down her face. "You want to, after all I have done to you?"

"You really didn't do much, but yes, I still want us to be best friends," I say grinning.

She smiles, "Oh I'm so happy. Wait till I tell Daddy, he was so worried that I lost your friendship. Daddy thinks you are the best thing that came out of all this mess….and guess what?"She asks sitting down cheerfully.

"What?" I ask sitting down as well.

"Daddy told me that he doesn't care if I'm with a rich man or not, he only wants for me to be happy. I'm going to look for Gustav," she says sincerely.

"Oh that's so great Regina, you deserve to be happy with him," I say, truly happy for her. "How's your father doing?"

"Oh he's okay…I think he's going to last longer that what the doctor stipulated. Anyway…it was great talking to you and knowing that you forgive me. I'm still going to try hard to prove that I can be a good friend. Now I have to go, I have that trip with my father," she says standing up and walking towards me her arms wide open.

I hug her and I can feel she's shaking a little. Is that from happiness?

I hear a knock on my door and Regina lets go and walks to open it.

"Hey," I hear her say.

"Is Hermione here?" I hear that oh so familiar voice.

"Yeah…Draco, please don't start a fight. It's not the time," I hear her saying before, "See you in a couple of weeks, Hermione."

With that she walks out and Draco enters the office with a determined look.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"I've been trying for weeks to get to your house. You put a shield charm," he says a little anger in his tone.

"Yes I did," I say matter-of-fact.

Irritated, "Why?"

"Obviously I don't want you at my house," I say looking at some papers. I'm determined to ignore him.

"I want to be able to see my daughter. You can't keep me away from her," he snaps at me.

I look up and Draco is practically leaning on my desk close to my face.

"You lost your rights when you decided to leave me," my rebuttal is quick and fast.

"You are going to do this to me? You are going to keep her away from her father?" he asks stunned.

"I didn't decide that, Draco. You did it when you left me."

"She needs me in her life."

"Oh, now she needs you," I say finally getting angry and losing my cool just a little. "She doesn't need you, she has me."

"She needs the figure of her father," he says kneeling in front of the stroller.

"Don't…"

"What?" he looks at me, daring me to do something. "Do you really think I'm going to hurt her? Do you even know me?"

I don't say anything but feel ashamed for thinking it. He wanted me to abort her once, and he looks so angry.

And apparently he reads my mind. "I can't believe I told you to abort her."

He's stroking Emmaline's cheeks softly. She's making funny faces in return.

"Please Hermione," he says taking her in his arms and walking close to me. "Please let me be a part of her life. I know that I don't deserve it, but I want to be with her. "

I know that he's being honest and if I'm honest with myself this is what I have wanted for a very long time. I wanted him trying to be a father. I wanted Emmaline to have him there for her. I should stop thinking about what he did to me and start thinking what she _needs. _

"Prove that you can be a good father to her, and I'll let you see her."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "I'm going to prove that I can be the best father." He places her back on the stroller and smiles at me. "Thanks."

I nod not being able to say anything else. I'm a little overwhelmed with his change.

"So what did Regina want?" he asks after an uncomfortable silence.

"She wanted to apologies. She feels bad for 'hurting me', but she didn't hurt me, I mean she didn't know the baby was yours. I kept that a secret," I say.

"I told her about Emmaline the day she was born. I'm surprised it took her so long to talk to you. She said something about you being pissed off at her, but I didn't understand," he says sitting down and placing the stroller near him.

It's like he can't tear his eyes away from Emmaline.

I sit back down and decide to have a decent conversation with him. I don't want to fight with him. The fights are getting odd. We are mature adults and we should behave like such.

"Hermione, what happened that day, the day you gave birth to Emmaline? Why did you come out of Regina's room so upset?"

"Regina said something's that I didn't like," I mumble and before he's able to ask I continue, "She was brainwashed by your mother. Your mother told her that she shouldn't hang out with someone like me; a Mudblood who was pregnant and without a husband."

"I'm sorry," he says and I can tell he means it. "You helped Regina so much. I can't believe she let my mother talk her into not being you friend." He says with genuine confusion.

"Your mother is a smart woman, plus she cares a lot about her reputation. It was obvious that she didn't want someone like me near her soon to be daughter in law," I say softly.

"That doesn't change anything. Regina didn't act like a good person," he says.

"And you Draco…did you act like a good person when you asked me to abort Emmaline?" And now I feel like I have to let everything go. "Did you act like a good person when you didn't want me telling Emmaline was yours? Did you act nice when you told Chris that I cheated on you and that I didn't even know who the father of the baby was? Was that nice?

Draco has the grace to be ashamed. I wasn't supposed to know about the last, but two weeks before leaving my job I saw him talking to Chris and accidentally heard him saying that. Thank God Chris didn't believe him because Chris knows me very well.

"Hermione…."

"Please, don't say you are sorry. I understand that you want to be involved in Emmaline's life, but you humiliated me and cursed my name."

"I know, I did, and I'm sorry. I don't know what was running through my mind."

"You think telling me you are sorry is going to help?" I say ticked by his attitude.

"I'm telling my parents," he suddenly changes the subjects.

"Is that really going to help Draco? Your father might try to hurt her, your mother; I don't even know what she's capable of doing. She's going to hate Emmaline from the minute she learns that she's a half blood," I say softly but angrily. My questions are never ending because I have every right to be concerned.

"My father is not going to hurt her," his cheeks are mottled with blotches of dark pink, a sign that he's angry, "My father really doesn't care about blood, it's my mother."

Bitterly, "I know…Regina told me that your mother was the one who made you marry. I can't believe you are such a mama's boy."

"My mom wanted the best for me Hermione," he says and I can tell that he means it. He respects her so very much.

"Of course …don't you realize that she didn't care about you? She only wanted a grandson or granddaughter. Now she has one and I barely think that she's going to accept her," I say looking at Emmaline who's sleeping, swapping her little hands like catching a fly.

"I don't care what she thinks," he says standing up. "Can I take her to my parent's house?"

"No," I say louder than necessary.

He shook his head and kisses Emmaline's forehead before leaving the office without another word.

I sigh and put my hands on my head. Life gets so hard.

How can I keep fighting for her custody when now Draco wants' something to do with her? I can of course tell the Department of Family that I want him to see her but the custody is still mine, but if the Malfoys get involve it's going to be hard.

"Hermione, I'm so glad to see you," I hear Kingsley say.

"Minister," I say raising my head to smile at him.

"Oh, so this is little Emmaline," he says looking at her in amazement. "Wow, she's has Draco written all over."

"Yeah," I say sighing again with the thought.

"I saw him leaving the office," he says grinning.

"He wants to see Emmaline more often."

"Are you going to let him, Miss. Granger?"

"I told him to prove that he can be someone for her," I reply.

"I think it's the best you can do for him. You know Malfoy is really sorry for what he has done to you. He truly wants to be there for Emmaline and he truly wants to give her his name."

"He didn't mention anything about that, but I guess he wouldn't dare. That's something that he needs to win, although I would like her to have his name in the future. She deserves to be recognized by her father," I say.

"So…changing the subject, when are you coming back? I'm messing all my work," he says grinning broadly.

I smile in reply. "Can I take a few more weeks to be with Emmaline? I haven't found her a proper Nana."

"Have you searched for one?" he asks raising his eyes brows. I once told him that I didn't want to leave my daughter with a stranger.

"No I haven't," I say sheepishly. "I can't think of someone perfect to take care of her. I mean, of course I can ask Mrs. Weasley, but she's already busy working at her house, and the burrow is too far away to take my girl."

"Molly loves the little one, I'm pretty sure she can watch over her."

"I don't want to give her that responsibility."

"Did you tell Draco that you are searching for a Nana?" he asks.

"He doesn't need to know. I'm responsible for her at this moment."

"I'm pretty sure that he would like to know what happens with his daughter."

"Fine…I'll tell him when I have the chance," I say standing up and grabbing the stroller. "I have to go. I'm going to the kiddy store in Diagon Alley. I want to buy her new clothes."

Sighing, "Well, I'll see you back in a couple of weeks," he says opening the door for me.

I smile at the employees on my way out of the Ministry.

"Hermione," I hear Draco calling after me.

"What?" I ask when I turn around.

"When can I see Emmaline again?"

Sigh. "I'll let you know."

"Can I go to your house and take her some stuff that I bought?" he asks, his eyes sparkling with hesitant hope.

How can I refuse that?

"Sure," and then because I'm too good. "I'm going to Diagon Alley to the kiddy store, maybe you want to go?"

"Sure," he says taking the stroller out of my hands without asking.

And this feels so right; us walking as a family, although we are far, far from that, to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know that you might think that Hermione is forgetting Draco to fast, but remember Hermione is not a person who holds grudges for to long, plus trust me, he still has a lot to prove. Anyway please, please remember to review, let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So here goes another chapter. I just got it and decide to post it, just like a promise I will do the minute a get it. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! Thanks a lot for your reviews, you guys are awesome. Thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush, she's great, and she has done a lot of good things in this chapter. HAPPY READING!!! **

* * *

We get to Diagon Alley half an hour later.

People are constantly looking at us.

Emmaline is already awake and she manages to gain the attention of everyone we pass by mostly because she is just too darn cute. This is her first visit to Diagon Alley.

Draco and I sit outside on the tables of a new cafe. Emmaline's stroller is facing Draco. I can tell that he's very protective of her, always making sure that he keeps an eye on her. It's a characteristic that I like very much.

"Thanks for asking me to come," he says after we order coffee.

"No problem," I say taking out Emmaline's bottle.

"Can I give it to her?" he asks looking at the bottle.

Confused, "Err…sure, why not," I say shaking it and giving it to him.

Emmaline prefers breast milk. I remember when I was younger I had come to the conclusion that I'd never wanted to breast feed, but I have to say that after doing it once, I couldn't stop myself from continuing. I truly love the connection that breast feeding brings between Emmaline and I. Of course I can't breast feed her here so I need to give her a Muggle formula. Wizards don't sell baby formula until the baby turns a year old, mother milk is always best according to them.

"Hold her neck," I say when he takes her out of the stroller, but it's really not necessary, Draco knows very well how to handle her.

He takes Emmaline in his arms, softly and slowly puts the bottle in her little mouth. She starts eating with fervour; I guess she was hungrier than I thought.

"Draco," I say after a couple of seconds. Draco is in awe feeding Emmaline.

"Yeah?" he ask, his gaze clashing with mine.

When gray meets brown I feel like my heart skipped a beat. I can't believe after almost a year of us being apart, I'm still in love with him. Of course he doesn't know that I'm in love because I never told him. I suddenly feel very nervous.

I swallow and say, "I'm thinking of getting Emmaline a Nana…"

"What?" he asks surprised.

"Well… Kingsley told me that I should tell you. I'm planning on going back to work and obviously I can't take her with me to my office, so I need to find someone who could take care of her."

"I thought you were quitting your job," he states, his eyebrows raised.

"Quitting? How am I supposed to take care of my kid if I quit?" I ask bewildered.

"I can take care of you and her," he says quickly.

I let out a tired sigh, "Oh, please…don't even start on that."

"I'm serious. I don't want my daughter being watched over by a stranger," he says taking the bottle away from Emmaline's mouth and placing her head on his shoulder to burp her. I'm surprised that he knows what to do with her.

"Well, I guess we don't have another option. I'm not leaving my job," I say ending the subject.

"I can tell mother…"

"Don't you dare suggest that your mother can take care of her. You damn know that I will never agree on that."

"Mother took care of me and…" he further protested.

"And look how you turn out…selfish and bad mannered," I say defensively.

I don't want to have this conversation. It won't result into anything good.

"I'm not selfish!" he says rolling his eyes.

"Oh, no," I place my hand on my heart feigning sympathy, "Of course you're not, Draco Malfoy…….really?" I mutter sarcastically.

"Mother can take care of her. That's a person I can trust." He's not letting go of this that much is sure.

"Yeah, but I can't," I say giving him a cloth to clean Emmaline's mouth.

He snorts and says changing the subject, "I found out that you want to earn full custody of Emmaline. You know, if you decide to take her away, I'm fighting for her custody, and I might win it…" his arrogance is back in full swing.

"Yeah, because you have the money to buy the people there! You know what, I'm leaving." I stand up and take Emmaline out of his hands a little roughly which makes her whine softly.

"Hey, be careful Granger," he snaps out, "You don't want to hurt her," he says standing up as well, he looks really angry, pissed off at the way I handled her, and that further infuriates me.

"I know how to grab my baby. I took care of her the first week when she was still _very_ fragile," I say placing her in the stroller.

"And that was why? Because you didn't let me enter your house," he sneers right back at me.

"You didn't deserve to go there! You broke up with me when I was pregnant, you left me and now all of a sudden you want to be a part of Emmaline's life? I think it's too late for that, you should have thought about it before," I say coldly, my emotions are coiled up into a twisted pattern to hard to decipher.

"I did think about it," he whispers, ever so quietly, so quietly that had I not been so in tuned with everything in that moment, I would have never picked up on anything. I freeze on the spot. It's hard not to prevent this but I continue looking on. I need to hear more. I just need to know. "I wanted to talk with you,"he continues on, there's more confidence to his voice no matter how fragile I might hallucinate it to be. "I knew that you were okay, I asked Regina about you every single day." Maybe my heart fluttered at hearing that but I dragged it back down furiously, back to reality, back to how it should be. "I felt so bad about letting you go," he releases a frustrated sigh filled with regret as his fingers comb through his silky strands, "but I didn't dare come back. I'm a coward Hermione; I didn't know how to stand up to my mother. But now I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it for Emmaline……..for you." He finishes off with sparks of determination igniting beneath those cold eyes that are too riled up for me to care.

"That's rich Draco, that's so bloody rich coming form your mouth." I can't deal with him. He wants to make it work now, all of a sudden he's changed his mind and he expects me to fall down on my knees and kiss his feet in gratitude. Well I don't care, I really don't care.

"I have to go," I say. "I'll let you know when you can visit her."

His fists clench, and with a restrained check on his emotions he speaks curtly, "Fine," he says leaning down to kiss Emmaline.

When I finally get to my house I place a sleepy Emmaline in her crib. I'm happy to be at my house, this is my safe zone.

I smile when Emmaline starts making faces in her sleepy daze. At one month the only thing she does is sleep, poop, burp, pee and makes faces.

I hope I didn't hurt her when I took her out of Draco's arms earlier, I didn't want to do it that way, it was just impulsive.

I go to my room and lie down, five minutes later I hear a loud coming from the window.

_My God!_

Draco's owl is pecking furiously against my window.

I take the letter away from her legs, give her a treat and lie back down.

_Hermione,_

_Please, can I come and collect you at your house tomorrow? I want to take you and Emmaline to my parents' house. I only want to show her to my parents, but I know that you are not going to let me bring her here myself. Please do this little favour. I know that I don't deserve it, but I want to do the right thing. My parents don't know yet, but I'm pretty sure they are going to realize it when they see her. _

_Please send me your reply soon._

_Draco_

_P.S. Trust me when I say my father is not going to do anything to her. And mother is not going to do anything to hurt me. _

_Oh shit!_

He's serious about showing her to his parent.

Throughout the whole time I've been pacing back and forth across my bedroom. This isn't exactly how I planned for things to happen. Sure I may have wanted it, but I didn't expect it.

I decide to take a shower and think about it. Warm water might just make me think this through properly, rather than making a hasty decision. I strip myself slowly in the bathroom, while with one hand turning the tap on.

Do I want them to see her? Not really, but at the same time despite Emmaline being so little she deserves to meet them. These are the only grandparents she has. I'm okay thinking that they are not going to hurt her, Draco promise they won't. And to make it even more assuring, Draco is very protective of her.

Stepping into the hot seeping water I let it run all over my body, the heat coursing through my veins. Grabbing the shampoo bottle I squirt some in my hand and before I even know it, I've come to a startling conclusion; I'm just taking Emmaline away from Draco because _I_ don't want to get hurt. I'm what is being protected here in this decision, not Emmaline. I've never been one for selfish decisions but this; this makes it all the more selfish on my part. I can't think about me (well I hardly think about me) I need to think about Emmaline. She deserves to have him in her life.

With this in thought, I decide to write back to Draco and agree to go with him.

What's the worst that can happen? No wait I don't need to think about that, I already came up with one conclusion and that's Narcissa screaming at me.

---------

Morning came faster than I expected.

I'm in my room getting Emmaline dressed. I think it's time to put on her a very fancy dress Harry bought for her when she was born. It's satin white, and has a matching headband and lovely sandals. It's a little cold here already so I put her in a little pink sweater and cover her in pink sheets.

I take her back to her room and place her in the crib so I can get dressed.

I also think _I_ need to dress nice for this occasion. Narcissa doesn't like me at all, that's pretty obvious in my mind, but still, I don't want to look like I'm not enough to be a mother of a Malfoy.

I put black pants, green satin shirt (because I know Lucius loves green) and black high heels.

One hour later I'm sitting on my couch breast feeding Emmaline and waiting for Draco. Yesterday he wrote me telling me the hour that he was coming. He's already five minutes late.

"Hermione," I hear someone calling a bit too close.

"Ahhhhh," I scream startling Emmaline.

Draco for some reason entered through the Floo network and scared the living hell out of me. Emmaline moved away from my breast and I feel really exposed. I can see Draco's eyes looking at me in a way I don't like, there's a feeling of lust and electricity heating up throughout the room.

I place her back on my breast where she starts hungrily pulling on my nipple again.

I throw him a dirty glance, but he hasn't said anything.

After a couple of awkward seconds I say, "Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to sit down? I can't go yet."

"Oh sorry," he says blushing. He sits and quietly whispers, "This is a lovely picture."

"What picture?" I ask confused.

"You…feeding Emmaline, like that," he says carefully.

"Oh." It's my time to blush.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he says after a while.

Emmaline is already backing off and I cover myself fast. No reason for him to see me again.

I burp Emmaline, and when I'm sure that we are ready to go I say, "We can go now."

"Let's go….look, Hermione, before we go please ignore my mother, she's not going to be easy."

"Oh yay, fabulous! I love when she acts like a bitch!" I grumble sarcastically, placing Emmaline in the stroller.

"How are we getting home?" he asks puzzled when he sees me placing Emmaline and covering her in sheets.

I ignore this vague concept of home which seems to refer to the idea of me and him, together.

"We have to walk or get a cab to the Muggle Street near your house. We can't apparate or use the Floo, it's not safe for her."

"That's good to know," he says taking hold of the stroller and walking out of the house.

We take a cab and get to his house half an hour later.

I take a deep breath and walk along with him. Draco is walking with a huge smile plastered across his face while holding the stroller firmly. He doesn't seem as happy as he appears.

When we enter the house, Lucius is sitting in an armchair smoking tobacco. He gives us a puzzled look when he sees Draco with the stroller.

"Granger, I didn't know you were going to bring your baby…and that too with my son," he says standing up neglecting the tobacco.

Draco clears his throat, "Father, I need to talk to you and mother," Draco says handing the stroller to me.

At that very moment Emmaline coughs softly.

Lucius walks near the stroller and looks at her for a long moment before his eyes widen.

_Oh god! _

He's realized it.

"That's…that's," he pauses for a moment collecting his thoughts, "a very pretty girl you have there," he says looking at me still with astonishment.

"Where's mother?" Draco asks, maybe hoping to get this out of the way fast.

"I'll get her," Lucius says, voice barely audible.

"Oh God!" I moan the minute he's out of our sight.

"Come on sit down," Draco says reassuringly.

I sit down in the same armchair Lucius was sitting and take Emmaline in my arms. She stirs a little but settles fast.

"Lucius, what can possibly be very important?" I hear Narcissa say from the hall. "Don't you see I'm busy!?"

"You have to see this," he says, dare I say, excited?

"What…" but the question is off when she sees me. "What the bloody hell is she doing here? Don't you understand I don't want a Mudblood in my house!" she scowls at Lucius.

"Narcissa," Lucius says, reproaching.

"Don't Narcissa me. I don't even know why you made me come. To see her and her bastard…"

Before I'm able to say something Draco growls out in anger waking up Emmaline, "Don't you dare call her that!"

She gasps and I start trying to control Emmaline. She's in hysterics, crying.

The gasp was first because of Draco's loud voice, but then she gasps again when she gets a look at Emmaline.

"She…" and she sits down because she's visibly shaking.

"We need to talk mother," Draco says in a calmer voice.

"How dare you Draco! You slept with her," she says disgusted, pointing at me like it's my entire fault. "Why did you never tell us that she was pregnant with your child? Did she even tell you?" she gives me an accusatory glance.

"One question at a time Narcissa," Lucius says calmly sitting down as well, his eyes never leaving Emmaline who has stopped crying, but is still moving a lot. "Miss. Granger…will you tell us what happened? Why you never told my son?"

I get a little mad because he's assuming things. Typically, as if I'm to blame for everything.

I place Emmaline in the stroller; Narcissa is throwing me dirty glances every five seconds and Draco is stroking her hands trying to control her.

"Don't assume things," is the first thing I say. Lucius looks at me puzzled and I continue, "I told Draco since the moment I find out, but he left me because he was getting married to Reg…"

"You knew?" Narcissa screech's at Draco. Her anger further heightened.

He nods tentatively.

"You knew and you never said anything," she says shocked, looking pale now, as if everything had registered only now.

"You knew and you left her," Lucius says at the same time.

"I…"

"No," Lucius suddenly barks out, startling Emmaline again. I pick her up and put the pacifier. Narcissa looks at Lucius alarmed at his outburst. Lucius lowers his voice and continues, "I can't believe you left your own kid. I don't like the fact that she's not a pureblood, but a Malfoy never leaves a woman pregnant. How dare you Draco continue with the wedding when you were to be a father?"

"Father, I didn't know what to do. You two are so prejudice."

"Yes but you are an adult. You should have said something. It doesn't matter if the baby is not a pureblood, she's still a Malfoy. It's all over her, look at those eyes," he says pointing at Emmaline.

"I thought you might want to hurt her," Draco says looking at his hands, remorseful.

I remain quite throughout this ordeal; it's his time to answer all the questions.

"What?" Lucius yells out in fury, "How dare you think that we will even want to hurt our own blood, you know better than that," he sneers. "You let us talk down to Granger, calling her all sorts of names and you never once said that she was in that condition because of you."

"I'm sorry father," he says ashamed.

"We have to do something," Narcissa suddenly says standing. "There's no way a Mudblood can take care of the Malfoy heir."

"Excuse me?" I give her a perplexed look. "Are you even kidding me?!"

"Narcissa," Lucius says angrily.

"What? We can't let her take care of our pride and joy."

"Mother, I didn't bring Emmaline here to take her away from Hermione; I brought her because I wanted you and father to see her. Don't you dare think that Emmaline is going to be taken away from her mother."

"Draco, you have to be joking? A Mudblood with my grandchild?"

I place Emmaline in the stroller (again) and stand up having had enough of this crap, "Well, you better take it or leave it, because I'm not letting go of my baby. I already have a custody report and if you even dare try to tell me that you are taking her away from me I'm talking with the Minister. I'm pretty sure I can win over you," I say smirking when she gives me a sick look.

"I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it 'cause it's not going to change," I say half smiling when I see Lucius grabbing Emmaline's little hands softly. "I think I better go Draco, they already saw here, I have nothing more to do here."

"I hope to see her again," Lucius says carefully.

I nod tentatively and walk away. Narcissa looks scary, but under that mask I see concern and fear.

"Draco, please tell her to bring her to me, I want to see the baby closely," I hear Narccisa say, but I ignore her and walk out.

When I get home I place Emmaline in her crib and change her clothes.

_God, what a day! _

When I get to my living room Draco is entering through the fireplace.

"Thanks for taking her to my parents," he says in a neutral voice.

"Yeah, your mother was…well she's Narcissa," I say fixing the couch cushions.

"She'll get over it," he says helping.

"Hope so, because she really freaks me out, I don't want to think of her hurting Emmaline," I say sighing, sitting down.

"I won't let her," he says protectively.

"Thanks for being here for Emmaline," I say realizing that I'm truly glad he knows that she needs him.

"I'm never getting tired of apologizing for what I did to you," he mumbles.

And for some weird reason everything's gone very quiet, it's not awkward, but it's a realisation for me, something fascinating could happen. He's looking at my lips and getting close which means I have to get up, fast. Before things turn crazy, because I don't want to go down that road, no matter how fascinating it might be. But I can't get up and he keeps getting close to me. Inching nearer to his destination.

It takes a lot of strength but I move away, "I forgive you for leaving Emmaline, but I haven't forgiven you for breaking my heart into pieces." With that I walk to my room leaving him stunned in the living room and me feeling even more confident.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Lucius and Narcissa already know. What do you think about the chapter? Please let me know, it make me curious, plus I like receiving review, lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So here goes another chapter. Sorry for the wait, I just got the chapter from my beta today. She's back at school and it's not easy to do homework plus checking chapter after chapters, but she's making an excellent job, so thanks ScarlettBlush. Oh and thanks for reviewing, you people are great! I have already reached the 200 review; I hope to get to 300 by the end of the story. **

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

I left my maternity leave four days ago. After searching for two weeks for a nana, I decide that it was best to talk with Molly and ask her if she could take care of my precious one. I couldn't trust anybody else and realized that it was worth traveling for thirty minutes just to make sure Emmaline is perfectly taken care of. Molly is really happy to help and told me that she could take care of Emmaline until I decided to get her a nana.

Draco on the other hand, isn't exactly happy about it.

He made a comment about his baby being looked after in a pig house, but stopped talking when he realized I was on the verge of slapping him.

My baby is almost two months and she's looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair is just the color of Draco's, her eyes are big but hold the same stormy gray shade as her father. She already smiles and makes little noises which make her all the more adorable.

Throughout this period, Draco had visited my house at least five times a week. At first it was only three times per week, then after the second week he started going from Wednesday to Sunday. He leaves Monday and Tuesday, because if not, he's isn't going to be able to go on the weekends and those are the two days he looks forward to the most. Those are the two days that allow him to spend the most time with Emmaline .But that's not the only thing he does, since I started working, he has been coming to my office every single day to check if Emmaline needs something. Draco is very attuned to her needs.

_What's going on between us?_ Well, absolutely nothing. We are just Emmaline's parents. We hardly talk when he comes, and when we talks it's always about Emmaline. Emmaline is the number one priority at this point.

Right now I'm in my office looking at the clock every two seconds. I'm slightly worried. This morning when I left Emmaline at Molly's she was whining for every single thing. Molly told me that she was doing okay, but I'm scared for her. But then I realize it's understandable. After all, she is my first child and like all new mothers, I'm prone to continuous worrying.

"Miss Granger, this has just come for you," Kingsley says entering my office without even knocking. He's carrying a letter.

I take it and practically tear it open. I hardly receive any letters at work and the Minister_ never _takes the mail to his employees.

My eyes quickly scan the rushed words and I let out a reluctant gasp. It's from Molly, and it says that Emmaline has a fever.

I knew something wasn't right.

"I have to go," I say grabbing my bag and running to the door quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asks, looking very worried.

"Emmaline is sick, I need to take her to the hospital," I say putting my sweater on hurriedly.

"Take the time you need off," I hear him shouts, but I'm already running to the Floo network.

Harry looks at me, noticing the disarrayed appearance, but I ignore him and enter the Floo.

I get to Molly's and run to the kitchen where I hear my baby crying hysterically.

"Oh, Hermione dear, you made it," Molly says relieved.

I give her a strained smile and grab Emmaline fast. She's burning hot and sweating a lot; but she's cold, and her cheeks are very red. "I have to take her to her Doctor," I say slowly pushing her hair out of her eyes trying to lull her into a comfortable position. She's no longer crying hysterically but she is whining.

"I'll go with you," she says automatically.

"We need to call a company car. We can't apparate or Floo with her," I say taking hold of Emmaline's supply bag.

"I'll send and owl," she says running to get a paper and a pen.

I'm so freaking nervous. I don't think this is normal.

Molly walks up to me a couple of seconds later. "I already sent the owl, I'm pretty sure they'll be here any minute." She's trying to reassure me, although it isn't working a single bit.

"Molly when did you realize that she was sick?" I ask covering Emmaline in blankets. She is sweating and yet at the same time shivering.

She tilts her head, thinking back carefully, "Close to an hour ago. I tried to calm the fever with a potion that I always used with my kids, but it didn't work."

"Molly," I gasp. "You used a potion?! Molly, you are not supposed to give anything to her without asking me first," I say feeling slightly mad at this point.

"Oh, nonsense dear, I have 7 kids and I have taken perfect care of them," she says, matter-of-fact as if that settles the whole thing.

I close my eyes for a brief second, trying hard to recollect my thoughts, and to not get angry, "Yeah, but we don't know if she's allergic to the potion," I say before walking outside to get inside the company car. Thank God the driver got here fast.

Molly looks at me worried but doesn't say anything more.

We get to St. Mungos and I literally run through the hallways to get to the doctor.

"Miss Granger, what's wrong?" he asks when I open his door without knocking.

"Emmaline is sick," I say placing her on the stretcher he has in his office.

"Oh dear….let me check her," he says standing up fast.

I'm glad no one was waiting for him; I don't think I could have waited in the lobby.

"She's running a high fever, but it's not anything that I can't take care of," he says flashing me a smile. "Did you give her something to stop the fever?"

"I didn't, but the woman that takes care of her did," I say standing near him. Emmaline is still whining, but not as bad as before though.

She's falling asleep.

"No wonder, you see these red marks?" he points at certain patches of red, "She's allergic to that potion. I believe the allergy made the fever go higher."

"It was just a reduce fever potion. She has used it for all her kids," I say.

"Why didn't you ask me first if she could use it?"

"I wasn't with her at the time. I'm done with my maternity leave," I say taking Emmaline back in my arms. The doctor managed to give her something and she's fallen asleep.

"Oh, well next time make sure to ask first," he says smiling. "Here, give this to her to reduce the fever and make sure they never give her that potion again."

"I'll make sure to tell her this. Thanks for the medicine and for checking her," I say walking out of the office thoroughly relieved.

Molly is waiting in the lobby almost in tears. "Oh dear, finally!" she yells out in a choked sob when she sees me. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah….she's allergic to whatever you gave her," I say controlling my tone. I don't want to shout at Molly but I'm not happy either. She should have asked me first before giving her anything.

She gives me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry dear. That potion has always helped, I thought it was okay to use it," she says stroking Emmaline's head softly.

"Next time don't use anything before asking," I say neutrally giving her a warm smile, just because I don't want her to feel worse.

"I'm positive about that," she chuckles softly.

"I'm going home. She needs to rest, so much crying made her tired," I say covering her back in blankets.

"Yes, please owl me in the night. Let me know how she's doing," she says before walking to the Floo.

I nod and walk to get the car back to my place.

"Miss Granger," I hear before entering the car.

I recognize that voice and I'm not sure if I should turn around or just leave. I turn around and Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy are looking at me. Well Mr. Malfoy is looking at me; Mrs. Malfoy is looking at Emmaline with curiosity.

"What are you doing here Miss Granger?" Lucius asks.

"Emmaline is a little sick," I say because I can't really lie. Not when I know that he is going to find out when he enters St. Mungos. Every one already knows that Draco had a baby with me.

"What's wrong," he asks looking alarmingly concerned, something I'm very surprised to see.

Narcissa's facial expression changes from interest to fully fledged distress.

"She's just running a fever and had an allergy." No reason to mention Molly's neglect.

"Why didn't you bring her before it turned worse?"

And I'm stunned because it was Narcissa who asked the question.

I stutter, "I…I …..I was working. Mrs. Weasley was taking care of her; we didn't realize that she was sick,"

I don't know why I'm trying to be civil towards her, but I feel like it should be done. I can't act like a childish woman. I have to act like a mature adult. The mature adult I truly am.

"You were working?" she asks stunned by this little fact. "Why the hell were you working? My granddaughter is a Malfoy, she can't have a nana. You need to take care of her."

_Aah, this is the Narcissa Malfoy I'm used to seeing._

"I'm doing the best I can Mrs. Malfoy, and please don't tell me what I'm able or not able to do. I'm her mother and I know what's best," I say crisply.

My authority doesn't seem to have any affect on her, "No granddaughter of mine is going to be taken care by somebody else…," a threatening glare is close to the surface of her eyes, "especially not by a poor, dirty woman. I am not going to tola…."

Lucius sharply interrupts, probably knowing his wife's antics, "No no darling, please let's not make Miss. Granger uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure that if Mrs. Weasley is taking care of Emmaline it's because Miss. Granger trusts her completely and Draco trusts her as well," Lucius says grabbing Narcissa's shoulders softly since each time she's is inching closer to me.

"Of course not," she snaps out, "how can my son trust that woman? Look how her children turned out."

And I'm pissed off by this. How dare she talk about Molly and the Weasley's like that? She doesn't even know them. "How did her children's turn out Mrs. Malfoy?" I give her a nasty scowl, "Because for your information you're son is not an angel. You're son is a spoiled brat."

"How dare you?" she mutters aghast at my choice of words.

"Yes I dare, because I am so tired of you putting me and the rest of the world down. You are nothing but a coward who hides with your name. And let me remind you that you are not even a Malfoy, you are a Black, a family that turned out to be one of the worst in our world," I spat. "You said that you helped us in the war when in reality you didn't do anything at all. If I'm not mistaken you owe us, because we helped you and your dear family escape from Azkaban."

I can tell that she's surprised and upset by what I've said. Her eyes are about to pop out. Lucius is standing still behind her but he's also shocked, that can be read in his face.

"Please Miss. Granger there's no reason to remind us of old things," Lucius says after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry but your wife keeps reminding the world that I'm a Mudblood. Well I think I should remind her that because of this Mudblood," and I put great emphasis on that one word she loves oh so much, "she's not rotting in Azkaban," I say in a huff of anger, not caring for what they want to say and leaving the place to enter the car.

When I get home I place Emmaline in her play pen and sit on the floor to observe her, forgetting for a couple of seconds what just happened.

Emmaline is so little and fragile…more fragile that what I thought. She's such a little fly. If I got so scared because of a fever I don't know how I'm going to act if something worse happens. What's going to happen when she starts school or when she has her first crush? What am I going to do then?

Wait, wait, I need to stop thinking about all these things. I'll deal with that when the time comes. Let me treasure this moment; when she's still little and I can take complete care of her without any qualms.

One hour later I'm still sitting Indian style, just watching my girl when I hear a loud knock. Someone is trying to break down my door.

Emmaline stirs a little but doesn't wake up.

"I'm coming, stop trying to take down my door," I yell standing up.

When I open the door I'm not able to say or do something because Draco enters the house like a bullet and stops to look at Emmaline sleeping.

I close the door and sigh. I forgot to tell Draco that she was sick, no wonder he's entered my house like a crazy man. He didn't' enter through the Floo network since I closed the network two weeks ago when he decided to drop in through my fireplace unannounced, getting me scared and almost making me drop Emmaline.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he whispers furiously at me, preventing Emmaline from waking up.

I give him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I left the office hurriedly and forgot," I say sitting back near the play pen.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She had a fever and Molly gave her a potion that ended up being allergic to, so the fever got worse."

"What? What did you tell her?" he asks a little angry, eyebrows raised.

"I told her to ask first before giving her anything…she didn't know Emmaline was allergic to it, I didn't know either."

"She's crazy!" he sneers.

"She's not crazy_ Draco_," I quickly retaliate, "she knows how to take care of her. She didn't know Emmaline was allergic to that potion," I defend her back.

"I don't think she should take care of Emmaline any more. I don't want my daughter in danger because that woman doesn't know what she's giving her," he says ignoring what I told him before.

"Nobody else is going to take care of her," my temper is rising a lot more quickly than I expected it to.

A permanent scowl is etched across his facial expression, "Granger, I'm her father, I have a say in this too," he bites back.

"Yeah, and I'm in full charge of her. Draco," I say taking a deep breath to not fight. "You know that we don't have anyone else. Molly is the only trust worthy person we have."

"My mo…"

"Don't even start," I sneer. "Who told you about Emmaline?" I ask to change the subject.

"Mother went to my office to let me know," he says sitting near me.

I look at him confused. "She went to just tell you about Emmaline?"

"Yeah…she was a little worried," he says, his temper fading and giving me a timid smile.

"Hmm…" I really doubt that but I'm not going to say it.

"She told me that she saw you at St. Mungos. She said that you left upset," he says.

I nod. "She was a little mean," I say playing with my fingers. This is the first time we talked about something other than Emmaline, although it does involve her.

"What happened?" he asks honestly interested.

I look at him and tell him everything that happened, not leaving any detail out, not even what I told her. When I'm done telling the story he's smiling broadly.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask a little annoyed but return the smile.

"I can't believe you told my mother she's out of Azkaban because of you, I mean it's true, but still I can't believe you said it. I bet she never expected you telling her off," he says chuckling.

I smile at the thought. Her face was indeed priceless. Her eyes about to pop out! I chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, well she pissed me off," I finally say.

"I bet she did," he says laughing. And it's weird to hear him laughing. I haven't heard that laugh for a long time. Then he gets serious to fast and too late, "Don't worry about her, she's really not going to try to take Emmaline away from you. She's just worried about her."

"Your mom is truly worried?" I ask a little surprised.

"Yes she is….she knows that you will never let her get close to Emmaline, but she truly cares. After all, it's her granddaughter. My father is dying to see her and take her in his arms," he says standing up to take Emmaline because she's beginning to whine softly.

"It's time to feed her," I say standing up as well, but thinking about his parents.

I don't trust them at all, but Emmaline needs grandparents. I'm sure if my parents were here they would spoil her rotten, but they're not, and she needs someone who can fulfill that part. Maybe…not yet…but maybe one day (soon), I'll let Emmaline get close to them, especially to Lucius because I can tell he really doesn't care that she's a half blood.

"Are you going to breast feed her or are you going to give her the formula?" Draco asks sitting down on the sofa.

"Breast feed," I say blushing a bit, realizing that he's not going to go away.

He nods and smiles. I don't even want to know what's going on through his mind.

I sit down, take Emmaline away from his arms and place her near my chest. Carefully I lift my shirt, pull my bra a little bit and place Emmaline at my breast. She starts searching fast. She's a little eating monster.

Draco is looking at Emmaline with a soft expression.

He truly loves this process!

"Does it hurt?" he asks taking his eyes away for Emmaline to my breast.

"I little bit, it's mostly annoying," I say looking at him. "When she starts gumming it's going to get a little uncomfortable."

"Does breast milk taste good?" he asks randomly and I give him a quizzical look.

_What a question!_

"I don't really know Draco…I can't taste it, right? I mean there's no way I can reach my…" but I stop smiling broadly. This is a funny conversation to be having with your ex.

"Yeah…but I can," he says matter-of-fact, grinning.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

He chuckles and stands up. "I better go back to my office. I left some stuff there undone. I'm coming back tonight to make sure that Emmaline is okay."

I nod and smile. I like it when he takes so much care of her.

"See you," he says before walking out of my house.

I continue feeding Emmaline, feeling much more happier than before. I like the way I'm forgetting about the grudge I felt towards Draco.

After Emmaline is finally done eating, I take her to her room, place her in her crib and walk to my room to take a shower.

Today has been a really stressful day. Tomorrow I'm planning on calling the Minister and tell him that I'm taking the rest of the week. I don't want to leave my baby alone yet….or ever actually. I don't know what I'm going to be doing, but I'm thinking of asking to just work part time. I want to see my baby every moment of the day and I'm not going to be able to do that with a full time job. I know that it's not going to be easy considering the fact that I'm a single mother, but I'm pretty sure I can make it. I still have a lot of the money my parents left me.

I walk to my room and lie down for a couple of seconds. There are so many things I have to put in consideration; like Lucius wanting to be closer to Emmaline, my position at the Ministry, how I'm going to keep Draco close to Emmaline without letting my feelings getting involved.

I sigh and stand up to shower. I can't keep hurting myself. I said that I was staring to forget what Draco did to me and I think I'm going to leave it at the side just for Emmaline's sake. She needs a father, and Draco loves her. I can see that every time he looks at her. It's like he's going to melt for her. Draco is very protective of Emmaline. I think he would do absolutely everything to keep her safe. For that reason I trust that he's mother would never hurt Emmaline.

After showering I walk to my kitchen to grab water when I hear a knock at my door.

"I'm coming," I say placing the glass on the counter.

I open the door and smile. Harry is standing in front of me with a box of butterbeer.

"Harry, you know I can't drink that," I say when he walks inside.

"There not for you, there for me," he says cheekily, placing them on the floor.

"You are not going to drink all that," I say when he sits on my couch.

"No…but I'll leave some here. Malfoy came, right?" he asks immediately after settling the matter.

"How do you know?" I ask confused since Harry doesn't work in the same office as Draco.

"I saw him running out of the Ministry after his mother went to see him. He looked worried, and before Kingsley told me that Emmaline was sick so I assumed that that was the reason that he left like that."

"Yeah…he came here," I say trying to dislodge that darn smile of mine.

"He really cares for Emmaline, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does. And I'm glad."

"I'm glad to. Emmaline needs her father. I'm glad he reconsidered his actions."

"Yeah," I nod.

"You know the Malfoy's also care a lot about Emmaline. Lucius wrote to the Minister and asked him to go to Malfoy Manor to tell him some stuff," Harry says half smiling.

"Really?" What the heck! "What did he want to tell Kingsley?"

"You remember when he told the Ministry that there were some people starting a group of Death Eaters and he said that when the time comes he was going to talk about it. Well, he told the Ministry that the time has come. I went with Kingsley this time and his actual words were; 'I have a granddaughter to watch now, I believe the time has come to tell you where the pro-death eaters are hiding'."

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me?" I'm beyond stunned. What the hell. Never in a million years had I ever imagined Lucius watching over someone. He didn't even do it for his son. Gosh, he really cares for Emmaline. I underestimated Lucius. All this month I hid from him thinking that he was going to hurt me or Emmaline, and in reality he was going to defend and take care of us….or her I should say.

"Nope I'm not kidding," Harry says grinning widely, amused at my reaction. "The Minister was shocked too at first, but very happy. We are going tomorrow to catch these suckers. Malfoy…you know Draco doesn't know anything yet, but I'm sure he's going to be the first on the list to go. He will want to take these people away knowing that his baby could be in danger in the future."

I'm starting to have an internal battle. I don't like this one bit. Harry, Ron, Chris…maybe Draco joining to fight these people. I don't know what sort of weapons they have. I don't want them to be in danger, but I understand that a lot of people are in danger with these pro-death eaters on the loose. And besides, Harry, Ron and Chris are Aurors; they know exactly what to do. Draco is an excellent fighter.

"I hope no one gets hurt," I finally say taking a deep long breath. "When are you going you said?"

"Tomorrow, we need to capture these people fast. We don't want to put any citizens at danger," he says in a business tone.

"Be careful Harry, you don't know what weapons they have," I say standing up.

"Oh we know. Mr. Malfoy let us know about some of the stuff they might carry with them. I'm telling you, he wants to help."

"I'm glad," I say. And I'm honest. I'm glad to hear that Emmaline has a grandfather who cares dearly about her.

"Well, I have to go; I just came to make sure that Emmaline was doing fine. I'm going to call Ginny, she'd like to know what's going on," he says walking to the door.

I nod and follow him. When I close the door I walk back to my baby.

Tomorrow everyone in the magic world is going to be safe again. I trust Harry and Ron to make a good job. They are the best Aurors at this point, because they have the experience of fighting on the second big war.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hermione finally told Narcissa what she deserved, huh? Anyway please, remember to review, let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone so I just got the chapter from my beta and decided to post it. Thanks to ScarlettBlush for her beta work! Thanks to you guys for reviewing, you guys are great. Enjoy the chapter. HAPPY READING! **

* * *

**Next day…**

I'm in my room cleaning just to have something to occupy myself with. Emmaline is on my bed looking everywhere. She's doing so much better thanks to the medicines the doctor gave her. Molly called two times yesterday to make sure that she was okay, and Draco owled to make sure that she was still doing fine.

I've stopped being concerned about her health, but now something different is bothering me; Draco, Harry and Ron fighting to take down pro-death eaters. That has me worrying sick! It's 2pm and I haven't heard anything from Harry. I can owl them, of course, but if they are not in the ministry they are not answering back.

I haven't got this anxious for a fight since the war.

I _need _to know what's going on.

Harry has a cell phone only because he grew up with Muggles and understands the technology, I have one too. Maybe I should call him to make sure that he's doing okay. But, again if he's fighting he might not answer.

God, I'm desperate!

When I'm done cleaning my room I take Emmaline in my arms and take her to her room.

I was planning on going to the Ministry, but I don't think I should take Emmaline out, yet. I don't want her getting sick again. So, with that in thought I decide to just place her in her crib and sit down in her rocking chair to read something. Maybe that will calm me down a little.

I start reading to her Babbity Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump. Emmaline love's when I read to her. I know this because when I read out loud she opens her eyes more wider than usual in fascination and stays really still. Finally, she's gained something from me! I was starting to get worried that she was completely like Draco.

When I'm done reading the story, Emmaline is already closing her eyes and opening them slightly. She's close to falling asleep.

I sigh and lean my head back.

Emmaline doesn't give me any trouble. She only cries when she wants something and she gets annoyed, but beside that, she doesn't bother. She eats very well, she likes to get her diaper changed, she enjoys bathing, she gets very still when I comb her soft hair, and she _loves _to sleep.

When Emmaline is sleeping I get pretty bored. Emmaline is not only my baby girl, she's my tiny friend. I talk with her about everything, of course I don't get a response back, but it's nice to take everything out of my chest. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's not going to remember anything I tell her so I'm not worried that she gets anxious or sad over me.

I look at her sleeping form and sigh again. I've been trying really hard to protect her from people that might hurt her, two of them being Lucius and Narcissa. And now they want to get close to her. Draco told me that Lucius was dying to take her in his arms.

_I wonder if I can trust him. _

I certainly can trust him more than Narcissa. She hasn't proven to me that she can be a good grandmother. All that she's ever done is try to make sure that I do what she says, and put me down with the ridiculous Mudblood comments. Lucius, on the contrary, has stayed quiet, avoiding fights and making sure that I'm comfortable near him.

My thoughts are interrupted with a loud knock on my door. I stand up fast, anxiety running through my body. The person knocking is practically taking my door down.

_Who is it? Can I open the door and be sure that I'm safe….that Emmaline is safe?_

I walk to my living room and peek through the window, making sure that the person can't see me.

I sigh and let out a long breath when I realize it's Draco, and frankly he looks like shit!

I run to my door and open it.

He storms past me and lands down hard on the floor, panting and sweating.

I just look at him, surprised as hell.

_What the fuck happened!? What the fuck is he doing here like this!?_

Draco's hair and head is covered in blood, he looks weak and he looks badly hurt.

I kneel down and move his hair out of his face to look him in the eye. "What happened?" I finally ask, concerned.

"One second," he says panting and catching some air.

I nod and sit down next to him.

He stands up again and opens his shirt. His chest is covered in red marks and blood as well. He moves fast to my bathroom, and after a couple of seconds I follow him. Shit, if he's hurt why the hell did he come here? He should have gone to a hospital.

"Draco, what happened?" I ask again, leaning on the bathroom door frame.

He cleans he's face and looks at me. He's face and chest has large, open scratches but other than that he looks okay.

He sighs and sits down on the toilet. "I went with Weasley, Chris and Potter to search for the pro-death eaters. We got them all, but not before one of them threw me the Sectumsempra….Weasley is at the hospital, one of the pro-death eaters hit him with a spell that none of us know about. The doctor said that they were trying everything possible to bring him to conscious again. Chris is even worse."

I gasp when I hear this. I knew something bad was going to happen; I could feel it.

I hear Emmaline crying. It's almost time for her dinner, but I now that I still have five minutes until she is fully awake. "Who made sure you were okay before coming here?" I ask, because I know that the Sectumsempra is a very dangerous spell and you have to use a certain amount of potion to at least help you up.

"I was in Potter's house before coming here. I didn't clean because I wanted to make it here quickly to make sure that you were okay," he says giving me a sad smile.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I ask worried.

"One of the pro-death eaters escaped…"

"What? And you come now? Oh my God! I have to hide…Emmaline…"

"Hermione chill out, let me finish," he says rolling his eyes. "We found the man hiding in the attic of the house. He was too much of a chicken to fight us, all the pro-death eaters were sent to Azkaban, and they were only six. Harry made them talk and tell us if there was someone else, he used _**Veritaserum**_**, **so we are sure that they were only six."

"But they must have been well trained if they used the Sectumsempra, and some other dark spells," I say starting to panic, again.

"Yes, they were well trained, but they are locked now…there's nothing to worry about, Hermione," he says softly, stroking my left cheek.

"Thanks for helping Harry, Ron and Chris," I whisper.

"I didn't do it for them," he snorts, but he's smiling broadly. "I did it for Emmaline. I didn't want those men making a third war. There was one, Mulciber's son; he could be very danger, he was the first we got."

"Well, thanks then for doing it for…"

"Hermione, babe, you don't have to thank me. I _needed _to make sure that my baby grows up in a nice place," he says winking his left eye.

I nod and smile.

I move from the bathroom and go to Emmaline's room and she's sleeping again. I guess the whining was maybe because she was having a bad dream.

"Maybe I should go to the hospital later," I say while covering Emmaline's little body with her sheets. It's a little cold inside today.

"I could take care of Emmaline," Draco offers, excitedly, maybe because that's a huge step to have that trust from me. "She can't go; she could catch a cold or a fever, again."

I know that she can't go.

I look at him and look back at her.

_Should I trust her with him?_

He has proven that he could be a good father, but should I trust that he isn't going to try to do something behind my back? Like taking her to his parents for example.

"I don't know," I mumble.

"Hermione," he says grabbing my hand softly at the same time reaching with his other hand to take my chin and raise my face. "You can trust me, you know that."

"I….I know," I say after a couple of seconds of looking at his eyes.

I should trust him after all he has done to make sure Emmaline is okay. After coming here hurt to make sure that we are doing okay.

"Maybe I should owl Harry first to see if Ron's woke up," I say when I'm out of his grasp and I sit down in Emmaline's chair. Draco sits in the corner of the room, on a soft spot that I have made with pillows and bears.

"He's family must be there…Mrs. Weasley was screaming and shouting when I went to tell her," he says.

"You…went to the burrow?" I ask stunned. Draco at the Weasley's house? He never wanted to go when we were together. Draco like's to visit only the finest places; and I don't blame him, I mean he was raised like that after all, right? I guess or I feel like the change that he's making with his life is not only for Emmaline. Is he changing for me? No, I don't think so. Draco doesn't feel anything for me, right? I mean before, maybe, but now….I believe he just feel's gratitude because I have almost forgiven him and also giving him the chance to be with Emmaline.

And now I'm feeling stupid, because my ego is going to the ground. But that's nothing new; I have never felt like a special or beautiful person. I consider myself just an average girl, nothing interesting or extravagant. But wait a minute…Draco started dating me because of that reason, because I wasn't like the normal girl's he was used to date.

Oh Lord! Now I'm so confused.

All I know for sure is one thing. When I look at him I still feel my heart is moving a 100 miles per hour and I still feel butterflies in my stomach. And that can only be for one reason; I am still irrevocably in love with him, and that's not going to change, period.

"Why are you so surprised?" he asks pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I…I just can't picture you at Molly's. I mean you never wanted to go when we…well you know, before," I say carefully.

"Hermione, I have changed. I told you once that I was going to prove that I could be a good father, that means getting involved with the people that you and Emmaline like," he says matter- of-fact, with his head raised proudly.

"I can see," I say chuckling.

"I have to go to see if my boss needs something from me," he says standing up. "I'll come back later to play with Emmaline for a while."

"Sure…err….I was wondering," I say remembering what I thought about Lucius seeing her. "When can your father see her?"

His eyes spark in amazement and excitement. "You really mean that…wow…mother is…"

"I said your father, Draco," I say quickly crushing any new ideas he might have.

"Oh…okay," he nods, but I can tell that it hurts him a little that his mother is not going to be able to see her.

"Well?" I repeat.

"Oh, well, can I bring him here?" he asks after a couple of seconds.

"Here?" Should I trust him coming to my house? "I don't know Draco."

"Okay…I'll ask him where he can meet you and Emmaline. Father hardly goes out," he informs me.

"Okay…please make sure that it's a nice place, like the park or maybe in the café in Diagon Alley."

"Sure," he says before walking out of Emmaline's room and my house.

I smile and stand up to take Emmaline in my arms. I need to wake her up to feed her and then…see how I'm going to go to the hospital. I know I can leave her with Draco for an hour. I remember once my mom told me to never trust a baby in a mans hands because they could be real bad…..but my dad was a very good man, and Draco is not a pervert. I know I can trust Draco in that sense…but does he know how to take care of her?

**Next day…**

I'm in my living room waiting for Draco to show up. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. A decide to give him the chance of taking care of Emmaline while I go to the hospital to check on Ron.

I have to admit, I'm a little nervous. Emmaline is an easy baby, but when she starts crying, sometimes it's really hard to control her. I hope Draco can make sure that she doesn't scream a lot while I'm not here. I also wish that he knows how to change her diaper.

I look out of my window and groan. Why isn't he here yet? I hate when people don't show up on time, and he knows that perfectly well.

I stand up and watch Emmaline sleep. She already has a fresh diaper, she's fed, she's bathed and she has her toys. I made damn sure to make this easy for Draco. Not that he doesn't deserve to sweat it a little while taking care of her. But I'm making this easier for her too.

"Hermione, I'm here, open the door, my hands are full and I can't knock," I hear from the front door.

Sighing, "Coming."

I open the door and frown. Draco is carrying two large boxes.

He enters my house and drops the boxes on the floor, making Emmaline stir a little, but she doesn't wake up.

"What is that?" I ask pointing at the boxes with child-like curiosity.

"Oh." He grins. "I brought some of my toys."

"You have toys," I ask confused.

"Hermione, I was a baby once," he says rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah" it's a surprising thing to be reminded that once upon a time Draco too was an innocent, carefree being, "You still have those?" I ask stunned. I don't have anything from when I was a little girl.

"Yes…mother saved them," he says taking some of them out of the box. I can see a brown bear, some blocks, baby's magic wands (that sparks when you flick it), and a Dragon Bank (you know like the piggy bank). I'm a little surprised that he had something so………Muggle but I'm not surprised that it's a Dragon. By the look of the things I can tell that they were bought in the most expensive stores.

"What a cute little bear," I say grabbing the bear in my arms, and immediately coughing. "Draco, this bear has a lot of dust. You are going to get Emmaline sick!"

"Give me that," he says annoyed. He points he's wand at the bear and conjures the spell to take the dust out. "Now she can play with it, although I think it's a little too big for her hands."

"Okay….so, she's already fed, and changed and showered. You just have to watch her if she wakes up, or clean her if she does something before I get here. If you need me you know where to reach me, and please, please don't give her anything more to eat I don't want to change her schedule, and watch her and….."

"Hermione, take it easy. Go! I know how to take care of her. Emmaline is an easy baby. You are only leaving for an hour or so, I can make it, trust me," he says sitting down on my couch.

"Okay…well I'll see you later," I say grabbing my purse.

"Oh wait," he calls when I'm in the door ready to leave to apparate to the hospital. "I forgot to tell you. Father wants to see Emmaline today, he told me to ask you if you could go to the park near here."

I look at him uneasily. Why so close to my house?

"I'm going with you, Hermione. You don't have to worry about anything," he says stroking my arms quickly.

"Okay…thanks, see you soon," I say half-smiling before kissing my angel's cheeks goodbye and leaving my house.

I go to the apparition point and go straight to St. Mungos. I walk fast through the halls until I see Molly sitting on the lobby.

"Mrs. Weasley," I say walking towards her. She stands up fast and hugs me.

"Oh dear, I'm glad to see you. But where did you leave Emmaline?" she asks sitting down with me following her.

"I left her with Draco…"

Looking aghast, "What? Hermione, I'm not sure if that's a wise choice," she says concerned.

"I can trust Draco when it comes to Emmaline," I say smiling.

"Are you sure?" she asks grabbing my hand.

"I'm positive. I know that I haven't got the chance to talk to you in a while, but yes, I can trust Draco very much. He has been proving to me that he can be a good father to Emmaline. Draco loves Emmaline very much," I say, not being able to control the smile gracing my lips. I love the way Draco treats Emmaline, it's like he suddenly turns into the softest person in the world. He's so tender with her, so charming, so sweet. He's always looking at her in awe; he's eyes _always _sparkle when he sees her, and every time he takes her in his arms it's so gentle that it almost makes me melt.

"I'm so glad things have worked so well for you, sweetie," she says stroking my cheeks, mother like. "What about his family?"

I smile before answering, "Mr. Malfoy wants to see her, and I'm going to meet with him after I get out of here. Mrs. Malfoy is a different case, Draco has told me that she wants to be a part of Emmaline's life, but she's always trying to take me down and has made comments about how a Mudblood shouldn't be able to take care of her granddaughter, etc. I don't trust her at all."

"Oh dear…and do you trust Mr. Malfoy?" she asks.

"Sort of…Draco says that he can be trusted," I say, this being the only thing I'm able to say towards the whole situation. Draco also says that I can trust his mother, but I barely put attention to that.

"And you trust in Draco?" she asks again.

"Yes I do," I say finishing the conversation. "How's Ron's doing?"

"He's doing so much better. He already woke up. The healer is checking him right now,"

"I'm so glad, I was so worried."

"Oh dear, I couldn't believe my baby was here. I thought I was going to lose another child," she says eyes shining with tears.

"Oh Molly, no, you could never think so negatively. Ron is okay, and he's going to get so much better," I say taking some hair out of her face. "How's Chris?"

"He hasn't woken up," she says cleaning her eyes with the back of her hand. "The doctor told his family that he will wake up soon, they found a way to cure the spell, it's just a matter of time."

"Oh thank goodness!" I say relieved.

She nods.

"Mrs. Weasley," a healer calls from the desk in the lobby. "You can go back to the room with your son."

"Come on dear," Molly says standing up.

We walk to the room and Ron is sitting on the stretcher with a tray of food.

"I'm glad to see you are okay," I say chuckling.

He grins with his mouth full, when he swallows he says, "I'm glad to see you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Draco told me that it was a tough fight, I mean meeting with unknown magic," I say sitting down on the stretcher.

"Yeah, Malfoy got his ass kicked," he says more happily then he should.

"I'm happy you enjoy seeing him suffer," I say grinning, because I know that he's not happy.

"Nah, not that much! Malfoy is a great fighter, to bad he's not an Auror," he says shrugging.

I nod, but don't think of it that way. I'm glad he's not the one. I couldn't stand the anxiety every time they go to do something dangerous.

"Where's Emmaline?" he asks after taking another spoon of food to his mouth.

"She's at my place. Draco is watching over her."

Grinning, "Whoa, he won his trust," he says.

"Something like that," I say cheekily.

"I'm glad. He can't stop talking about Emmaline," he says after a couple of seconds.

"I'm glad to know," I say grinning. "What does he says?" I'm really curious now.

"He's always saying that Emmaline looks so much like him, but that she's going to be smart like you. He says that she has all the Malfoy's trade marks. And he asked me and Harry to talk with you…"

"What? When?" I ask stunned. Draco never asks those two a thing.

"A couple of days ago, he wants us to make you see that Emmaline should have his name."

"I already knew that, he told me when she was born," I say frustrated at the prospect.

"Yeah, but that was almost two months ago," he retaliates.

"I know…."

"You should consider it Mione. Emmaline deserves to have her father's name."

"What about my name Ron?" I ask. I know that she deserves her father's last name, but I'm not sure if I'm willing to take away from her my name.

"You can have a compromise," he says shrugging. "Like Granger-Malfoy. You know using your name like the second name and the Malfoy like her surname."

"I'll think about it," I finally said, liking how that sounds.

"I'm glad you came, Mione," he says after a couple of seconds. "But you should go back to Emmaline. I know that Draco is trusted but maybe she'll need something that he doesn't know how to give."

"Yeah, I know. I'll come back tomorrow," I say standing up.

"See ya," he says.

I kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too Mione," he says smiling cheerily.

------

When I get back to my house, Draco is lying down on the carpet, playing blocks with Emmaline, who's lying on the floor, on some sheets.

It's a beautiful picture! Emmaline is looking at him with wide eyes, half smiling now and then. Draco is talking in a babyish voice explaining the colors and the shapes. It's simply adorable!

I cough once to let him know of my presence.

"Oh hey," he says smiling. "She woke up a couple of minutes ago and I decided to play with her until you come."

"It's okay, she likes to play," I say throwing my purse on the sofa.

"I can tell, she hasn't stopped smiling," he says proudly. And I'm sure that he's proud that he is the one that is making her smile.

"I'm glad…are we going to see your father?" I ask, getting nervous when I think about it.

"Yeah," he says standing up, taking Emmaline in his arms and handling her to me.

I nod, taking Emmaline in my arms and take my purse. "Should I take the stroller?"

"Yes…she can be a little heavy to carry along a very long road," he says chuckling.

"Hey, my kid is not sturdy," I say joking. I know that Emmaline is a little chubby for her age, but that just makes her cuter.

Draco grabs the stroller, open's it fast and grabs Emmaline carefully to place her in. "Take her another sweater; I think it's getting cold outside."

I look at him in a slow daze and turn around to walk to her room and get her something more comfortable for the weather. I'm overwhelmed over the fact that he's taking full care of her, making sure that she's comfortable and doesn't get sick. I knew that I needed to get her another sweater, but coming from him just makes it all the more wonderful.

I grab the sweater and walk towards Draco. He's already in full father mode. Emmaline in the stroller, secure, with her pacifier, bear and blanket. Her supply bag on Draco's arms, some other toys on the basket of the stroller.

I smile.

"Ready?"I say opening the door for him.

"Ready," he says smiling moving out of my house.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Please let me know, please, remember to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. So thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I'm hoping to get more for this chapter. WARNING: sex in this chapter. I shouldn't say it, but someone told me to say it because some people don't like reading stuff like that so. Anyway....HAPPY READING!**

* * *

We get to the park ten minutes later. It's pretty chilly outside today, but that's just normal because the winter is close.

Draco has control over the stroller. He holds on to it with pride, smirking every time a person looks and smiles at Emmaline.

I look ahead and I see Lucius sitting on a bench with a big bag on his side. He looks out of place in this quiet, charming scenery. Lucius doesn't look like that at all; he look's tough, mean, but I know that under that mask he's a good person or civil at least.

"Draco, you made it," he says when he sees us, his eyes falling neatly on to Emmaline. Emmaline simply remains still in her seat, staring straight at him with fascination, hardly blinking. I wonder if she remembers him. Doubt it. "Miss Granger, it's nice to see you again. Thank you for letting me see my granddaughter."

"You're welcome," I reply politely.

"Let's sit down. Do you mind if I take her in my arms?" he asks tentatively looking at Emmaline, who's now looking everywhere.

It's not her first visit to this park, but she loves it very much, that's the reason she's hardly giving any attention to everyone.

I slowly nod. I promised myself that I wasn't going to freak, but I can't help it. It scares me a little.

I sit down, Draco follows and squeezes my hand softly, reassuring me that everything is going to be okay.

Lucius takes Emmaline out of the stroller softly treasuring every second of his granddaughters first time in his arms. His hands are shaking a little, just like Draco's when he first took her in his arms. Lucius is looking at her in wonder, and is giving that same protective and proud look that Draco gives.

Whoa, I never realized until now that Draco and his father not only look alike, they also act almost the same way.

"She's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen," he says when he sits down between me and Draco.

I can't stop noticing that Lucius is saying all these things to assure me that he doesn't have bad intensions toward my girl.

I like that.

"You already knew that Father, you have seen her twice," Draco says, taking Emmaline's little hand in his.

Draco is always like that, he can't stop himself. Every time Emmaline is close to him he does that. She's like a magnet to him.

"I know, but I can't stop saying it. She's simply stunning," he says kissing her cheek softly.

I smile but let him have his moment.

An hour later we are getting ready to leave the park. Night is falling and it's getting colder for Emmaline to be outside. She's already covered in the extra sweater I brought and in a bundle of blankets.

"Well Miss. Granger, I very much appreciate you letting me see my granddaughter," Lucius says placing Emmaline on the stroller.

"It's okay Mr. Malfoy. Anytime you want to see her you let Draco know and I'll see what I can do," I say.

Draco smiles, as if pleased with the progress that we have made, but he doesn't say anything.

Lucius nods, before allowing his face to grow a little serious and speaking in a nervous voice, "Miss Granger, I know that you don't trust my wife, but she is dying to see Emmaline. I was wondering if you would considerer the possibility of her seeing Emmaline for a couple of minutes. You, of course, are going to be there. We really want to gain your trust. I already told Narcissa that she has to stop talking to you so rudely. Please do considerer it." He says earnestly.

I nod cautiously, just to be polite. I still have a long road to considerer.

"Oh and…" he grabs the big bag I saw when I first arrived. The name in the bag says _Lévesque_, that's, I'm pretty sure, a Wizard designer for babies. And I have heard that it's very expensive. "Narcissa told me to give this to you. She told me to make sure that you take it. It's some clothes for Emmaline."

I don't know what to do. God, should I take it? Should this mean that I'm forgiving everything? No, I don't think so; I believe Lucius knows very well how I feel. I'll take it first to be polite, but also because it's never bad to have my baby dressed in such expensive clothes, right? And she also needs it since she's growing.

I take the bag slowly, half smiling. Draco grins at my acceptance. Lucius tries to smile but becomes grim; I don't think Lucius smiles a lot.

------

When we get back home, I place Emmaline in her crib and go to my room. Draco follows, but apprehensively and stands in the door way. It's the first time he has come to my room since he broke up with me.

I take off my jacket and throw it on to the bed. Draco doesn't move away from the doorway. "Thanks, really, for trusting my father," he says, and for some reason he doesn't stop smiling.

"I already told you that it's okay," I say sitting on my bed taking my shoes off.

"When are you going back to work?" he asks after a couple of seconds.

"I don't know….I was thinking of asking the Minister if I could work just part time," I say looking at him.

Maybe Draco could tell me if this is the right thing.

He nods and enters the room, sitting down in my bed, but far away from me. "I think it's the right thing. I mean I don't mind you working, you know that, but…you also know that I would much prefer it if Emmaline is taken care of by her own mother."

"I never thought of that. I was going to consider asking just for a part time position, I mean, I love my child but all through the pregnancy I never pictured myself as a full time mom, you know with being a single mother an all, but…."

"You don't have to be a single mother Hermione," he interrupts carefully and slowly, "I barely see you as a single mother, I have been trying to be with Emmaline every single time, I would have been here more times but you don't let me….and I have told you that I'm willing to help you, and that includes expenses and all."

"Thank you," I say before returning to what I was saying. "But I have been thinking and I think I can try a part time job, I have the money my parents left me."

He sighs. "Hermione, you insist too much on that. I'm telling you I have enough money to take care of the three of us. I won't tell you to stop working at all, but I'm pretty sure you are not going for that."

"No," I say sighing as well. Why is it that everything for Draco has to be so easy. "I'm going to prepare something to eat, would you like to stay?" I ask awkwardly. I don't want him to think this is some sort of a date.

"Sure, why not," he says.

I stand up and manoeuvre myself out the room, heading to the kitchen.

A made some spaghetti because I'm not in the mood for anything more complicated, and when I'm done I place two plates in the table with two mugs of juice.

Draco sits in front of me and starts digging in, I on the other hand take some time since my head is so lost in thought.

Will Kingsley accept me working only part time? Will I get used to being at my place? Will it get complicated economically? Because I'm not taking Draco's money.

"Hermione, are you going to keep playing with your food?" Draco asks after some times, he has stopped eating.

"I'm distracted," I say smiling sheepishly.

"I haven't noticed," he says rolling his eyes.

I start eating. When I'm done I take his plate and put both of them in the sink.

Draco is putting his sweater. "I better get going," he says after giving me a quick grateful look. "Thanks for the food."

I nod. "Oh, Draco, I was wondering, or I've been thinking. When can we go to put Emmaline your surname?"

He freezes giving me a look of both utter surprise and happiness, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah….I think you have finally won the right to give her your name. Well let me tell you before, I was thinking of using your name, but leaving Granger. Like Emmaline Granger-Malfoy."

"I can deal with that for now," he says grinning before walking to me and giving me a big hug.

After moving away from me and looking at him in the eyes, I suddenly feel intimidated. Draco is looking at me with hunger, like if he doesn't leave he will eat me. And I mean that literally, if you know what I mean.

When he leaves I close the door and fan myself.

Gosh!

**Three weeks later…**

I'm taking Emmaline to Molly's and going back to my office at the Ministry. One week ago I talked with Kingsley about working part time, he wasn't exactly happy, but he told me that he could deal with that for now. I'm sure that means that if after a couple of months I don't go back full time, he'll probably consider taking me out. For now his answer is okay for me.

"Hermione, dear, I thought you were coming later," Molly says, watering the plants in front of the house.

"I need to get in early. Today there's an important meeting and I need to have all the paper work done before Kingsley starts going crazy," I say smiling. Emmaline is in my arms looking everywhere. She's turned three month two days ago and now she's most of the time awake during the day. She already smiles and she had managed to achieve the craft of rolling over. Of course for me it's a bit of a nightmare keeping an even stronger eye on her.

I started screaming with excitement when I saw her and when I told Draco he took hold of her proudly and started talking baby-like. I still smile at the thought.

Oh another thing. My baby is now known as Emmaline Granger- Malfoy. Draco signed the papers away excited, grinning and holding her tightly. I heard that Lucius isn't exactly happy to know that I didn't let my name go away, but I really don't care. If Draco is okay with it, that's enough for me.

"Oh, well dear, go place her in her play pen, I'll get inside in a minute," Molly says smiling.

I walk inside fast, instead of placing her in the pay pen I place her in the bouncer and walk out of the house. "Err Molly, I forgot to tell you, but can you watch over Emmaline a little longer. Harry is going out with a friend and asked me to go with them because the guy came from Italy and he wants Harry to take some girl."

I'm not exactly thrilled with this, but I decide to go as a favour to Harry...and to see if this affects Draco at all. Why is that? Well two weeks ago we had a conversation that put me to think…

"_I heard Chris saying that you are going out with Sam's Sister Jessica," I said after placing Emmaline in her crib. I wasn't supposed to know, I think considering the shocked face Chris had when he saw me, but I was walking through the hall when he was saying it to Jonathan, another auror._

_Was I jealous? Well yes. It's blatantly obvious that I'm still in love with Draco, although he doesn't know it….or I try not to let him know._

"_Yeah, she came here from America and wanted to go out to a bar or a club," he says sitting down on my couch._

"_Oh….I didn't know Sam had a sister until I heard him mentioning it," I say sitting down next to him._

"_Yeah…I didn't know either." He says uncharacteristically. _

"_So are you really going out with her?" I ask trying to sound cool and interested, while in reality I was burning with anger and jealousy. _

"_I told him yes, but I'm still thinking about it," he says shrugging. "Maybe I should go out; I mean I haven't gone out on a date in a long time."_

"_Hmmm…well if you feel like it you should give it a shot," I say just for the sake of saying something convincing. I don't want him going on a date. Why doesn't he ask _me_ on a date? Why doesn't he hit on me? I don't think he likes me anymore. _

"_You don't mind," he asks curiously._

"_Why would I mind? Of course not," I say standing up because I can't be sitting next to him right now. I feel like hitting him and at the same time jumping him and asking him to make love to me. _

"_You should go out too you know," he chokes out._

_I look at him and he's red in the face, but I know that he's not blushing….is he angry with the thought of me going out with someone else? _

_No! That's ridiculous._

"Well, you should go out, Hermione," Molly says interrupting my thoughts. "You haven't gone out in a long time, and Draco and you aren't together anymore so you should give it a try with someone else."

"Molly, I'm not looking for a man right now. I'm raising Emmaline and I don't need a man at this point."

_The only man I need is Draco but he doesn't want me._

I sigh.

Am I so desperate for his affection?

Gosh, Hermione, if he doesn't want you well then there's nothing you can do, you have to move on.

With this in mind I go to work. Like I said, I'm not searching for a man, but Molly is right, I should start going out again. Have some fun. And try once and for all to forget about Draco. If he doesn't want anything to do with me, well then I'm going to make sure that I don't want anything with him.

I get to the Ministry and find Chris and Sam talking at the entrance. Chris was out of the hospital two weeks ago and returned fast to work. Another girl is standing near them; she's really tall, almost close to Draco's 6'1, maybe she's like 5'11, red curly long hair, and big hazel eyes. Her features are a little odd, and she looks…big.

"Hey Chris, is the Minister already here?" I ask walking inside the.

"I haven't seen him," he says. Sam smiles at me. Chris and she have been going out steady for a while now.

"Hey Sam, how you doing?" I ask to be polite. I'm not exactly Sam's friend. We hardly talk.

"I'm doing well, you?"

"I'm okay."

"Oh Hermione, this is my sister Jessica," she says smiling.

"Nice to meet you," I say politely.

"Nice to meet you too," she says. And I'm surprise because she has a deep voice.

"I didn't know you had a sister," I say after a second of silence.

Chris chuckles but doesn't say anything. I look at him confused.

"I moved to America when I was 13 and haven't come back since now," she says.

Interested, "Do you like it here?"

"It's as beautiful as I remember it," she says.

"Well I hope you enjoy your visit. I have to go to my office now," I say waving good bye.

I get to my office and sit down on my desk to start working. The faster I have this done the faster I can go. After a couple of seconds I hear a low knock on my door.

"Come in," I say a little annoyed because I'm so deep in work and I don't need a distraction right now.

"How you doing friend?"

I look up and grin. Regina is standing in my doorway smiling cheerily, carrying a big bag in her right hand and holding a handsome mans hand with her left.

"Regina," I say standing up excited. "You're back so fast."

"Not that fast, I went to Italy and France and Portugal…and finished in Germany where I went searching for my new fiancé. Hermione, meet Gustav," she says entering my office proudly holding his hand.

Gustav looks like a really nice man. He's tall, had brown hair, and brown eyes.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," I say shaking his hand genuinely glad to finally see him.

"Oh, Regina has talked about me," he says grinning.

"Yes…she cares a lot for you," I say not wanting to give too much away.

"I'm glad to hear that," he says.

"Well, sit down, Gosh, where are my manners?"

Regina laughs and sits down taking him with her. I can see that she treat's him like a trophy. Except now she looks happier, and her eyes can't stop sparkling.

"We just came to say hello. Gustav and I are going to Mrs. Reed's house. I'm asking her to make me another wedding dress and Gustav's tux..."

I smile thinking how in so little time things have change so drastically.

"She was so mad when I told her that my other wedding was off. She was complaining about the time she wasted. I hope she doesn't say no when I go back to her," Regina says chuckling.

"Yes but I never did end up asking about my dress."

"Oh, well she gave it to another pregnant woman. Oh talking about pregnant, I have to see Emmaline, I bet she has grown up a lot."

"She has, she's already three months and she managed to roll, smile and make noises…and oh I forgot, she sleeps the entire night now," I say grinning pride glowing and humming throughout my body.

"Whoa, when can I go to your place to see her?" she asks. "You have to see her Gustav; she looks just like her daddy."

"I didn't know you had a baby. I mean you don't look like you just gave birth," he says politely.

"Oh…my god …thanks you," I say blushing. "But I haven't exactly lost all the baby weight. Regina you can go anytime."

"Thanks…well here," she says placing the bag she brought in my desk. "I brought some stuff from every country I went to for you and Emmaline."

"Thank you," I say grabbing the bag and putting it on the floor.

"Well I better…"

A knock interrupts her. "Can I come in?" Draco asks not opening the door.

Draco respects my privacy.

"Sure," I say smiling. I think Draco has been set up. Jessica…I'm not sure, and I can't guarantee anything, but I have a feeling that she's a transsexual; which I really don't care, but it's funny to think that Draco is thinking of going out with her. Especially knowing that he doesn't realise that little fact. I could tell when Chris chuckled.

"Well, I better get going," Regina says standing up. Draco smiles when he sees her.

"Regina, I didn't know you were back," he says entering the office and leaning on my desk.

"I decided to come back. I'm getting married," she says showing him her ring.

"Congrats, you deserve to be happy," he says honestly.

"Thanks Draco….so when are you two getting married, you guys deserve to be happy too," she says looking at both of us expectantly.

I look at the floor because I don't want to see Draco's reaction.

"Aren't you together?" she asks when neither of us say something.

"Regina, I think you have said too much," Gustav says after an awkward silence.

She flushes, "Oh God! Sorry to embarrass you, I just thought…"

"It's okay, Regina. Draco and I are really good friends, right Draco?" I say looking at him.

He nods but doesn't look at me.

"Oh well…I'm leaving now," she says red in the face for her mistake.

When she leaves Draco lets out a long breath and I sigh. This is awkward.

"What do you want?" I ask after a couple of seconds. I didn't want to sound so harsh but it's the way it came out.

"Err…" he stands up and leans forward on the desk looking at me. "Potter told me that you were going out with a friend of his."

"Yeah, he's here from Italy and wants to meet a girl," I say conversationally.

"Yeah…I…I don't like it," he suddenly says in a clipped voice.

"Excuse me?" I ask eyes glaring at him.

"I said I don't like it. You shouldn't be going out with some random man," he spits out vehemently.

"He's a friend of Harry, he's not a bad person," I say confused by his sudden change of attitude towards this situation. I thought he didn't mind me going out with a guy.

"I don't care if he's a Saint, I don't like it," he says roughly.

"What's it to you Draco?" I ask standing up annoyed.

Why can't he be honest? What's eating him now?

He doesn't say anything, but moves to be close to me.

"If you go out with him, I'm making that date a living hell," he whispers close enough for the rush of breath to sear my face.

His eyes burning.

"What's your fucking…

But he cuts me of swift and efficiently, and before I even know it, before it even hits me, his lips crash with mine into a heated collision of lust and sparked electricity. And slowly beyond the haze of lust it registers in my mind that he is kissing me, but above all that, with the same enthusiastic passion I'm returning the animalistic kiss that's caught us in a frenzy we've both secretly been yearning for.

It's been so long since I have had his lips on me. They feel so soft and so tender. They fit perfectly with mine. We're like Yin and Yang in this moment.

Without breaking the kiss he grabs me by the hips and raises me to sit on the desk. In one quick move I'm being towered by him and find myself lying back against the desk, with Draco between my legs.

He's hands are touching me everywhere. Each touch sears my skin, causing goose bumps to erupt across my arms, not out of fear; it's anticipation that's building each and every action. Our breaths are strong and hard. I'm moaning softly with his touch and he groans every time my tongue attentively strokes his.

"Not here," I whisper when he moves his lips from my mouth to nipping and licking my yaw and neck. My shirt has already two buttons open and he's is already out of his pants.

"Yes here," he says in a hoarse voice, his hands delving into my shirt stroking the soft skin he finds.

He suddenly stops kissing me to move back a little and open his shirt.

Oh God! His chest is just as defined as I remember it. The hard planes not changed a single bit.

"Draco we can't do this here," I say again for that small fraction of moment where my brain is actually working, but I don't think I really mean it, not truly anyway because I've wanted this, yearned for it for so long.

I mean I'm practically helping him with his pants. "Hermione, baby, let's live this moment," he says going back to suck and bite my neck, while he opens my shirt, helps me take my pants off.

"What if someone enters the office?" I ask kissing his neck, nibbling on his earlobe along the way.

He nods and reluctantly pulls back to the door to close it.

Draco and I before breaking up had sex in different places. Adventurous places really. Most of them here in the Ministry: in the closets, on the floor in his office and in the bathroom. This is nothing new, but at the same time I'm a little nervous. I don't know if I'm going to be able to control myself from screaming.

When he's back to me I take off my underwear fast and he does the same with his.

There's no foreplay this time. This moment is not about taking it slow, it's about finally showing to each other what we feel. It's about feeling each other.

"Contraceptive spell," I remember to whisper.

He grabs his wand and does the spell before with one quick move plunges inside me. I moan loud at the sudden invasion. He kisses me hard to cover me from screaming louder.

He stars pumping fast, groaning. Riding it out making it last as much as it can 'cause at this point we're desperate.

Ten minutes later we are sweating, still moaning and ready to explode.

With one move he put his hands between our bodies and strokes my clit. That does it; I shudder and moan louder coming hard and strong. He laughs and pumps harder searching for his own orgasms. One I meet his thrust and help him come as well. He starts shuddering and kisses me while he releases his seed inside me.

After coming down he changes the position. Me sitting on top of him. Our bodies are still connected, breast to chest touching, but we are not moving. It's not about sex anymore, is about kissing and feeling our love.

We stop kissing and look at each other in the eyes.

"I love you Hermione," he says with a big sigh, like he finally let go of a big weight.

"I love you too," I finally say.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please remember to review. Espero tenga un nítido fin de semana. That means; I wish you guys have a cool weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**My beta checked the chapter again to make sure that they were less errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a couple of minutes Draco and I are still in the same position, our bodies still joint. I'm carefully noting his expression while he tenderly strokes my cheeks, moving a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

I still can't believe this happened. Not that I'm regretting it, it's just that in a way I feel like it happened too fast. I know that it has been months; exactly three months since Emmaline was born, but what about the nine months that he left me without a single word of encouragement?

I think I let him off the hook way too fast, but really, what am I supposed to do? I love Draco with all my heart, and in a way, I was feeling some sort of strong need. A lustful urge. I mean it's been almost a year since the last time I slept with him. I might not be an easy person, but I'm still a woman who feels and needs, and I _needed_ him.

The good thing about all this is that I discovered that he loves me back. I was starting to believe that I was _just _the mother of his baby.

Nothing more.

"Hermione," Draco whispers pulling me out of my crazy thoughts. "I'm not going to get tired of apologizing for what I did. I shouldn't have left you alone during the pregnancy. I'm never going to get tired of telling you that I'm sorry. And trust me when I say that I'm going to do everything to win your trust back, and not just the trust towards Emma, I'm going to do everything to win your trust as your boyfriend."

I look at him confused and amazed at his arrogance. Boyfriend? Who said anything about us being a couple? Does he think that because we had sex everything is back to normal?

I don't think so.

"Draco," I say moving away a little, but he doesn't let me go. I'm starting to get a little sore with him still inside me. "We are not a couple." I say firmly.

"We weren't," he says smiling, ignoring the note in my voice.

I sigh and move away from him, taking him out and standing up, reaching for my clothes at the same time because I feel extremely exposed. "Draco…what happened," I pause, trying to construct my answer carefully, "What happened was great…._amazing…_but that doesn't mean that I'm your girlfriend."

"Hermione," he leans forward reaching for his boxers. "I just thought that after what happened a couple of minutes ago meant that we were okay and ready to continue the relationship where we stopped."

Sighing again, "If we ever start a relationship it will never start where it stopped. We will start from the beginning, getting to know each other again. I don't want to move so fast like last time and end up knocked up and single." I state with faith.

He looks at me but doesn't say anything and I'm not sure exactly what it is he's feeling right now. Suddenly he starts moving fast, searching for his clothes. I'm doing the same. After a couple of seconds he says, "I know that you don't trust me when it come to you, or us for that matter, but just like I earned my trust with my girl, I'm going to win it from you."

I nod and sit down to put my shoes on. "I better get going," I say after a while. Draco is leaning against my desk, for some reason he hasn't made the move to leave. Maybe he's waiting for me to say something more.

I stand up, taking my purse and say, "I'm making steak tonight. You better be there at 7 pm if you want to make this work."

He smiles and asks, "Are you still going out with Harry and his friend?"

I nod. "I promised Harry that I would go," I notice his controlled scowl. "It's just lunch, Draco. I'm not interested in anyone." I reassure him.

"No?" he asks frowning.

"I mean, anyone taking you out of the picture, of course."

He flashes me that smile, the one that speeds my heart up in a flutter of emotions.

"Are you going out with Jessica?" I ask not able to control myself from grinning.

"I promised Sam," he quotes me.

"I know." I walk to him and kiss his lips softly, "I'll see you tonight."

He nods smiling and I walk out of the office.

A couple of minutes later I follow and head to the Minister's office to give him the papers and then go get Harry to see what are we going to do.

"Minister, may I come in?" I ask from the door. Kingsley is sitting at his desk writing and getting some papers out of his way.

"Oh yes, Granger I was waiting for those papers," he says without looking at me.

I swallow and put them on his desk. I don't want to blush thinking why I took so long to bring him the damn papers. "Well Minister, it's time for me to go," I say when he doesn't say anything else.

Finally he looks, but doesn't smile. "Sorry for my bad temper, this meeting has me like this. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," I say half smiling, but a little nervous.

What's really wrong with him?

He nods and continues with what he's doing. I walk out of the office and go to Harry's.

Harry is in his office talking to Ron and Chris. "Hey," I say walking in.

"Hey, Hermione. We were discussing some places we might be going tomorrow," Harry says grinning.

"For work or for fun?" I ask sitting down.

"Work."

"I didn't know they were some place to go," I say feeling a little worried.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, it's just some stuff…anyway I forgot to tell you my friend is not coming."

I look at him biting my bottom lip not wanting to smile broadly in his face.

Yes!

"What happened?" I ask just to be polite.

"I don't really know, he just said that he couldn't make it," he says unconcerned about the prospect of me having no date.

I nod. "Well then I better get going. I need to get Emmaline from…."

"Hermione, what's that on your neck?" Ron suddenly interrupts.

I instantly take a mirror from my purse and look at my neck. Shit! I didn't realize I didn't put a scarf on, and _somebody _left a big, red mark on my neck.

Chris starts chuckling and Harry is looking at me, his eyebrows quirked in surprise.

"You know," Chris says after suppressing his laugh. "I saw Draco entering your office."'

"It's not that," I say defending myself, but I know that it's a lost case. I can feel my face is burning from embarrassment.

"Oh no…then what is it then? Because to me it looks like a hicky," Ron says after coming out from his daze.

"It's not that," I say standing up ready to leave this damn office for good. I don't want to keep embarrassing myself.

"Hermione," Harry says. "Was Draco in your office?"

I walk to the door, my head held high, "Yes he did, and what happened there is none of your business!"

I practically run out of the ministry not wanting people seen my red face. Of all the people to see that bloody mark and it had to be those three.

The good thing is I'm not going out with Harry so I don't have to see him looking at me with questioning eyes. This is really none of their business. I'm an adult and I make my own decisions. Besides, it's not like this is the first time Draco and I are together. We have a baby together for crying out loud!

I get to Molly's and enter her house fast wanting to get my daughter and be in my house already.

"Hermione, dear, I thought you were coming later," her voice is distant. "I'm in the kitchen giving Emmaline a bath."

I head to the kitchen and Emmaline is her bathtub on the dining room table, looking adorable as ever. I didn't tell Molly to do it, partly because I like to do it and but also because I don't like bathing her in cold water, but oh well, I guess I'll just have to accept it this time. Molly watches over her after all.

"Harry's friend canceled," I say sitting down near Emmaline's bath.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry," she says a little concerned.

Is Molly so desperate for me to find a new guy?

"It's okay Molly." I call her like that because we've already passed the barrier of formalism, "I wasn't that excited anyways," I say half smiling.

"Nonsense dear, you should be happy to go out with a boy," she says washing the shampoo out of Emmaline's hair.

"I really don't mind," I say smiling. Please don't keep questioning me! At that same time I remember a certain mark and cover my neck. Don't want Molly asking too!

"Hmm….I think you should mind," she says finally taking Emmaline out of the bath. Emmaline is closing her eyes trying to blink away the water that's running along her face.

I take her from Molly and walk to Molly's room to dress her fast. When I'm done dressing her in jeans, blue sweater, I dry her hair magically and I walk out of the room. Molly is already starting dinner.

"Aren't you staying for dinner?" she asks when she sees me placing Emma in her stroller.

"No, I'm….I have stuff to do at my place," I simply say not wanting to tell her that I have a sort of date with Draco.

"Stuff to do? Is Kingsley giving you work to do at your house? I thought that wasn't allowed anymore," she rambles on.

"No, I just have some stuff to clean. You know bathroom, kitchen, and my room." Just in case Draco and I finish there, I grin with the thought and continue, "Plus, I need to fix the nursery; I have a little mess with Emma's clothes and toys."

"Hermione, you are never a messy person," she says frowning. Damn! She doesn't believe me! I can see it in her eyes.

"I've been lazy Molly," I say taking Emmaline's supply bag.

I kiss her goodbye and walk to apparate home. The doctor told me that it was already safe for Emmaline once I was sure that I could apparate.

When I get home I take Emmaline out of the stroller and place her in her playpen. There she starts rolling all over the place. I grin and walk to the kitchen to see if I have the ingredients to make steak.

Twenty minutes later I have everything ready and the pan on the stove.

I'm a good cook, but I have never, ever, made food for Draco, well not counting the spaghetti that he ate the other day. He prefers to go out to fancy places and eat sushi and caviar.

After starting to cook the steak I walk back to the living room to check on Emmaline. She is playing with the bear Draco brought her. Well actually, she's drooling all over the bear, but that's her way of playing.

I go to my room and take my laptop which I haven't used in months and go back to the leaving room.

I do have a laptop but I've sort of forgotten the Muggle world. I need to check my email. I check it realizing that there is nothing important in it and switch it off again. I'm not a fan of technology.

An hour later I'm done cooking and I'm setting the table. Emmaline is in her bouncer looking on.

"Look what mommy cooked, Emma," I say in a babyish voice. Emmaline smiles and continues putting her little fingers in her mouth.

"Yeah…that was the answer I wanted to receive. Emma, before Daddy gets home, like thirty minutes from now, I'm going to put you to sleep. You see, Mommy and Daddy have a date tonight. You don't understand what that is, but when you grow up you will date and you will understand me. Anyway, Mommy and Daddy need to be alone to talk and settle some things."

She smiles again and I chuckle. It's funny how she just smiles at everything.

When I'm done setting the table I take Emmaline and go to her room to sit in her rocking chair and help her to fall asleep. I need to be alone with Draco.

Emmaline settles her head on my breast and starts closing her eyes, she loves to sleep and it's not really hard to get her to do it.

Five minutes later I'm placing her in her crib. She stirs a little but settle's fast. I smile and I leave the room, not before turning on the baby monitor. I may need the time alone, but that doesn't mean leaving her crying all night without taking care of her needs.

I walk to my room and shower. When I'm out I put on a blue strapless dress, because I know it's Draco's favorite color and white flat sandals. It's a date, yes, but I'm in my house. I do a messy pony tail and head to the living room to wait for Draco.

I wait and wait but the time passes by and Draco hasn't gotten here. It's nothing new that he is not here on time. Draco is always late.

I go to the kitchen and check that everything is perfect. Ten minutes later I'm still waiting and I'm starting to get pissed off.

An hour later I'm in my room putting my pajamas on. Draco stood me up. Asshole! I can't believe he left me waiting for him. He's never stood me up. Did he change his mind? Did he think I was being too proud?

Gosh, I can't believe him!

I lie down and hold my breath trying to prevent myself from crying. He doesn't deserve my tears. In my sorrow I hear a loud knock on my window.

Stupid owl!

Oh and it's Draco's stupid owl! Grrr…

I take the letter slowly.

_Hermione, sorry I didn't show up. Something happened and I wasn't able to get to your house. My mother had an accident. I'm in St. Mungos. I'm not telling you to come but I think you should know why I didn't turn up for our date. _

_See you tomorrow._

_Love Draco_

Oh Great! Well at least he didn't' stand me up, right? And despite everything I can't wish for his mother to be hurt.

She's a human after all.

------

**Next day…**

It's one in the afternoon and I haven't heard anything from Draco. I'm starting to get a little worried I have to admit. What if something really bad happened to his mother? I know she doesn't deserve my pity, but still, Draco loves her and I feel bad for him.

I'm in my house getting ready to take Emmaline to Molly's house and go to my office and work for 4 hours. I hope Kingsley doesn't say anything because I left yesterday and didn't join him in the meeting he had. But truth is I think he could handle it.

When I'm done and Emmaline is in her stroller playing with her fingers I walk out and apparate at Molly's. I leave Emmaline there and apparate to my office.

I walk quickly to my office and spot some papers on my desk. Some of them are from other offices that are asking to have meetings with the Minister, others are job applications, and the last I see is a memo from Kingsley. This intrigues me a little.

I open it and hold it carefully.

"Oh no," I whisper after I'm done taking a long deep breath.

I grab my purse and walk out of the office to Kingsley's. Without knocking the door I walk inside. The Minister is having a meeting with fellow workers, but at this point, I really don't care.

"Minister, can I talk to you?" I ask when I take control of myself.

"Yes…gentleman can I have some privacy?" he says politely.

The men walk out of the office mumbling.

"What's this supposed to mean?" I ask when they are finally out of the office.

"Miss Granger," the Minister says softly. "I told you that I was going to let you on as a part time secretary for a while, not entirely. Yesterday you left without excuse and you didn't go to the meeting with me. I'm sorry but I have to suspend you indefinitely."

"Why? It's the first time I didn't take my responsibility fully," I say a little angrily. After so much that I have given the Ministry he's suspending me because I left for _one_ meeting.

"It's not only that. Let's just put it this way…," he says sitting down and gesturing me to sit as well. "Hermione, you have some personal situations right now. First comes your daughter, you have to watch over her. I know that Molly is a great nana but you and I know that you will do everything to be with her. Second of all, you are struggling to see how you can make Draco happy and let his family see Emmaline. I'm sorry, Hermione, but you are not as productive as you were before. I need a full time secretary. I need someone who's going to be there for me, here 24/7, even in the night when I can't find a paper. You are not doing that right now for me."

"After all I have given," I choke out not wanting to cry.

"If you are worried about the money, you are suspended with pay benefits," he says smiling like that justifies his actions.

"I'm not worried because of that," I say, which is not true, but I don't want him thinking that the only important thing is that. "When am I going to be returning back? The Ministry is my life. I've been working here for so long. It's the only job I know, Minister."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger…now I'm going to ask you to please go to your office and take your things. I already hired Sam for that position and I need her to have the office."

"Sam?" I ask shocked. "Chris' girlfriend?"

"Yes," he says smiling, again.

I nod and after a couple of seconds I walk out of the office. Great, just great! Sam is not the right person for the job. She's slow and quiet. The Minister needs someone tough, fast, smart. I'm so pissed of right now I can't even think straight.

After going to my office and getting my stuff and I walk through the halls with my head held high.

"Hermione," I hear. And I know it's Draco. "Where are you going with those boxes?" he asks when he's at my side.

I explain fast what happened and with each second passing by his eyes narrow, his lips thin. When I'm done his hands are tightened into fists and he's clenching his jaw.

"_He_ suspended_ you_ because you weren't productive enough? What the fuck is his problem? You have done _everything_ to help him." Draco is completely angry. I didn't expect that reaction from him.

"I know, I told him that I have given everything to the Ministry but he really doesn't care," I say softly.

"Don't' worry, you don't need to worry about that right now," he says taking the boxes in his hands. "I'll help you until you decide what to do."

I nod and smile. I don't want to take Draco's help but he's so understanding knowing that I'm going to look for something to do.

"What are you doing here?" I ask after a couple of seconds. "I thought your mother was at the hospital?"

"She's already at home. I took her a couple of minutes ago and came to excuse my tardiness." He gives me an apologetic grin.

"What happened?" I ask interested.

"She slipped down the stairs and hurt her ankle. Thank God she didn't break it. She got me really scared because she started crying."

"Your mother…was crying?" He can read the astonishment in my eyes because he smiles.

"Yeah, you should have seen my face when I saw her crying. I have never seen mother crying, worried yes, but crying, never," he says chuckling. "But, she's okay now. She's supposed to be resting. The only thing was that I got a little angry with her yesterday at the hospital. Even in bed she can be annoying. She wanted me to contact you and ask you to bring Emmaline. I told her that first of all you weren't going to go just to make her happy and second of all Emmaline shouldn't be going to hospital, she's too little and can catch something there."

I smile pleased by his comments. "Oh, Draco, you truly are something else," I say smiling. He defended me with his mother. That's the first time I think he has ever done it.

"Don't exaggerate. I'm just making my own life now," he says stroking my cheek.

I blush a little and say, "I need to get Emma at Molly's."

"I'll go with you, my boss told me that I could take the rest of the day off," he says grabbing my hand with his left hand and holding the boxes with his right.

I nod and give a final look at the Ministry before walking out without a single glance back.


	16. Chapter 16

**So here goes another chapter….Sorry for the long wait but my beta and I have been busy with work of school and couldn't bring this chapter faster. I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing you, you guys are great. Oh I'm going to post chapter 15 again, my beta took extra time to re-check it and make sure that it was almost out of errors, but you know how nobody is perfect ;p. Thanks to my lovely beta ScarlettBlush! **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

I went to get Emmaline at Molly's and straight away headed to my place. Molly was surprised when she saw Draco with me. Her eyes were like the size of golf balls, ready to pop out. It was enough of an opportunity for Molly to know that something might be happening between Draco and me. Before I was pregnant, Draco never came with me to the Burrow, he always found an excuse, but now he's _really _changing.

I didn't mention anything to Molly about my suspension, I wasn't going to worry her with something that can easily get fixed soon, I hope.

When I got to my place I placed Emma in her playpen and went to my room to get undressed.

And now, here I am, sitting in my bed in my underwear looking forlorn. What am I supposed to do now? I know I can go back to being a fulltime mom, but what's going to happen after a couple of months when I need to do something for myself, like feeling capable of scheduling a meeting or filing Kingsley's papers?

Draco enters my room minutes later. I'm glad he didn't come in straight away when I sat on the bed. I was weeping and cursing, looking pathetic as hell, but now I'm okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks softly from the doorway.

"Yeah," I say avoiding his gaze staring at the ceiling. He would know that I've been crying as soon as he sees the puffy state of my eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright, Hermione, you don't have to worry about that for now babe," he says entering the room and sitting next to me.

I nod but don't say anything because I don't trust myself with the idea of talking right now.

"There's only one thing I'm going to tell you." He mutters with anger, "If _Kingsley _calls you back, you shouldn't go back. He doesn't deserve to have a person like you working for him. I don't know…" he stops as if frustrated by continuing with the idea of why Kingsley did what he did.

"Draco," I say sighing. "I really don't want to talk about that."

"Okay…what do you want to do?" he asks carefully.

"I want to take a nap, relax for a couple of minutes."

"Take a nap, I'll watch over Emma," he says grabbing my shoulders softly and forcing me to lie down.

"It's almost time for her dinner," I remind him.

"I'll get the milk," he says walking towards the door, undeterred.

"Draco, she's already eating desert. Give her banana this time."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she spit on me the other day," he says chuckling.

I laugh at that, glad to be cheered if only for a few moments and turn around to try to sleep.

Gosh! What am I going to do now? I never thought I was going to be in this position.

Can I even live without my job?

I can't believe after all I have give to the Ministry the Minister just suspended me because 'I'm not productive'. Please, that's bull. I've been productive enough. I've been bringing work home every single time to keep up with the good work. And putting Sam! What the heck is he thinking!? Sam is not smart enough for this job.

Okay…now I need some sleep, because if not, I'm going to end up going back to the ministry and kicking somebody's arse.

Two hours later….or I think that's how long it's been since I've been sleeping, I get up from the bed and walk to the living room. Everything is quiet. Extremely quiet!

The nap helped me a lot. An hour ago I was going hysterical wanting to run back to the Ministry, but what if Draco's right? What if I could do something out of the Ministry? I've always wanted to go further with S.P.E.W. Maybe even create a Company. What if now is the time to make it? I could be my own boss. I could tell people what I want.

I remember something that Regina told me a long time ago. Something close to 'You are a very smart girl, you could do so much better than being in the Ministry working as an undersecretary.'

What if she's also right?

I have the money to start my own company, and I'm also pretty sure that Draco is going to help as well.

I really could do this.

And now I'm excited, because for the first time in a long time I'm thinking of something that I _really _want to do. What if this suspension was the call I needed to realize that I could do so much better?

Something else also springs to my mind. I remember when Draco told me that I was putting our baby in danger by working as an undersecretary. I certainly don't want to put her in danger; I want her to be a happy, safe baby.

With that in thought in mind, and wanting to talk to Draco about it I walk faster to my living room.

When I get there I see why everything is so silent. Draco is sleeping on the couch with Emma sleeping on his chest.

It's the most beautiful thing I have seen….in a long time.

I hold back tears and move to the kitchen trying not to make any sound and start dinner.

I see the bottle of milk in the zinc and the baby food version of banana in the garbage.

Draco took complete care of Emma during my nap.

Well, I don't think it was hard job. Emma eats better when he's giving it.

I hate it sometimes, but what can I do? She's a daddy's girl.

After making a potato salad and white meat I go back to the living room to wake Draco up. It's been almost an hour since I started cooking.

I kneel down and stroke Draco's hair softly to wake him up. I know from experience that he is tough to wake.

When he finally opens his eyes slowly, looking slightly fazed, I smile and take Emma out of his arms so he can stand up.

"I made dinner," I say smiling at him while he struggles to stand up despite being half-asleep.

"Great, I'm starving," he says as cheerfully as he can considering his state while rubbing his eyes to take the sleep away.

I take Emma to her room and place her in the crib. She stirs, and for a moment I thought she was going to wake, but then she settles.

When I go to the kitchen Draco is already sitting and food is in our plates.

"Thanks," I say sitting down, grabbing a cloth on the way.

"This taste really good, Hermione, I didn't know you were such a good cook," he says shoving another piece of meat.

"I'm glad you like it," I say taking a piece of meat as well.

For a couple of minutes the only sound that could be heard around the kitchen is our forks and knifes. I didn't even realize I was so hungry. Draco was hungrier that what I thought too.

"Did you have a good nap?" Draco asks when he's almost done with his plate of food.

"Yes….it helped me to think a little,"

"Oh really…what did you think about?" he asks seriously interested and curious.

"I was thinking of what you told me about how I shouldn't go back to the Ministry…."

"Are you going to stay here for Emma all the time, that's great, I'll make sure that you both are okay," he says before I can say anything more. I can see the excitement in his eyes.

"No…not exactly. I was thinking of making my own company, first of all because I can do it, and second because you once told me that being undersecretary meant that I was putting Emma in danger and I don't want that," I say smiling.

"Your own company? Of what?" he ask bewildered.

"A company to help Elves. You know me and S.P.E.W," I say blushing a little because it reminds me of my time in Hogwarts when Ron used to make fun of me.

"What are you going to do for them now? You already found payment for them," he says rolling his eyes.

"Well we could make sure that they don't get hurt."

"That's not going to work Hermione, baby, I'm sorry but nobody really care about Elves, I mean, putting you aside that is. If you want to do a company it should be for something else….like a company for single mothers," he says seriously as if he's given thought to this.

I pause, looking at him feeling thoroughly nonplussed because that idea never came to my mind, but more surprised over the fact that it's really good.

"Tell me more," I say because I can tell he has a great idea on his hands.

"Well you know that you were a very lucky woman, the Ministry never took you out even though you were pregnant, and alone…" and he stays quiet and lowers his eyes to look at his hands.

"Draco," I say encouraging him to continue.

"I'm sorry again, I know that you were alone because of me," he says not looking at me.

"Draco stop that for now, please, I want to hear what your idea is," I say honestly.

"Sorry, it makes me feel really bad just to think about my actions….anyway…so, you were lucky but most of the ladies that get pregnant out of wedlock aren't that lucky. Most of them get fired and others hardly find jobs because they are caring in essence for a bastard."

"Do you mean a company that will help those mothers economically, like give them shelter if they don't have any, and clothes and money to buy food, diapers and milk and other stuff?" I ask surprised by his idea.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. I have read that the Muggles have companies like that; well I'm pretty sure that we can make something similar. I'm sure we could find employees fast. There are a lot of single mothers that will love to work there and others who just hate the injustice that the magic world carries for single mothers," his words are rushing into one another with enthusiasm.

"Wow….are you sure you're……………. Draco Malfoy?" I ask in amazement. My Gosh! Where did all this come from?

"It's not a new idea. When you were pregnant I was scared that you might get fired and without money to eat or dress our baby. Like I told you before I was a coward but I was always making sure that you were okay," he says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well………that idea is great. But I don't know. Don't you want to make that company for yourself, I mean, it's your idea," I say.

"Nah, I'm fine working in the Ministry. I think you should do it. You are smarter than me and I'm pretty sure you could give more help than I could."

"I like it….we could even make it a care home also for those who do work," I say after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, that's great. And I also like it because that way you could spend more time with Emma," he says grinning.

I snort but smile broadly. "You are so old fashioned wanting me to be always with Emma."

"It's the way it should be. I don't want my baby at Molly's every time, I want her to have a good bond with you," he says grabbing my hand softly.

"Yeah, I want to have that bond," I say smiling.

"So it's settled then. When are you going to start working on this idea then?"

"I have to get the ministry's approval first…..or maybe not, if I talk with Regina's dad I could get it fast," I say suddenly excited.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you can talk with Regina first, she will definitely help you," he looks thoroughly pleased with himself and my animated chatter.

Yeah it will be too easy talking with Regina first. I smile broadly.

"I'm so excited…oh I have to quit my job too, right?" I say after a couple of seconds.

"Hmmm….I think we should try to settle the company first, if it works you could quit your job at the Ministry," he says getting up and taking my plate and his to the sink.

"I can't wait to talk to Regina," I say getting up as well. "Thanks a lot Draco." I move closer to him and hug him. He returns the hug fast with the same enthusiasm.

He takes my face in his hands and gives me a peck on the mouth before being interrupted by Emma.

"She needs to be changed," he says stroking my cheek.

"Yeah I'll get her," I say walking away from him. "Oh and thanks for taking care of her and for your help with telling me what I should do with my life." I say ruefully.

"Babe," he says giving me his, oh, so devilish sexy smirk. "You don't have to thank me every time I watch over my baby girl, and you don't have to thank me for the idea. I'll do anything to help you."

"Thanks anyway," I say before walking to Emmaline's room feeling my heart flutter the way it did once upon a time.

**One month later…**

It's been a crazy month. I haven't stopped working settling things to open my new company.

Two days after Draco gave me the idea I talked with Regina about it. She was really happy and even decided that she wanted to be involved in helping me with the single mothers. I agreed without thinking it. She helped me a lot with my pregnancy and I'm sure she's going to give a lot of spirit and happiness to other young mothers. Mr. Rogers also accepted the proposition really fast. He was actually and surprisingly very happy that I was leaving the Ministry. He also said that I have potential to do other stuff out of the Ministry. With their approval I went to the Ministry to get the permission.

Kingsley wasn't exactly thrilled about it. He couldn't believe I decided to quit my job so fast, he told me that he was also considering calling me again because Sam wasn't helping since she didn't know the job. I felt a little sorry for him but decided to not fall for that, I had my mind settled and I wasn't going to go back just because Sam didn't know how to do the work. I'm pretty sure he will find somebody who could make a better job than I….hmm…I doubt that….but somebody capable at least.

He approved my proposal fast. He also said that if I needed something I could ask him.

Harry and Ron were really excited and told me that they could help with the place once I had it.

Something funny also happened during the month. Draco went out with Chris, Sam and Jessica just because he promised. When he got to my place he was cursing and really, really angry. I couldn't stop laughing and he just sneered and left my place mad. I still laugh thinking about his face.

But on top of that something huge happened this month. Draco asked me, no, he begged me to let his mother see Emmaline. I wasn't happy about it. I don't trust the woman. But I let it go and decided to give her a chance. I have to say I still hate thinking about that day, yes Emma is loved by her grandparents, but a certain person is never going to accept me as her mother….

"_Hermione, I'm telling you, mother isn't going to say anything to you, she just wants to see Emma," Draco told me while walking to the front door of his house._

"_Are you sure Draco? I don't want to fight with her again. I'm telling you the first comment she says wrong and I'm out with Emma," I said following him to the door. _

_Emma was in his hands fully awake looking everywhere. I was carrying her supply bag. _

_We entered the house and I sighed. I really hate this house!_

_We walked to the receiving room and I sat down fast, my anxiety was making my knees shake. _

"_Mother," Draco called placing Emmaline in my arms. _

_He knew that it was the only way I was going to feel good about being here; with my baby in my arms giving me comfort and strength. _

"_Son, I was thinking you changed your mind," I heard Lucius' voice coming to us. _

"_No….getting Emmaline's things ready is not easy," he mumbled._

_You see Draco and I weren't living together, but most of the time he was at my house playing with Emmaline and making our relationship work. At this moment it was working just perfectly. Draco was right, it was just like we started where we left off. _

"_I'm sure about that. Your mother used to take a million things when you were a baby," he said smirking, walking to me and asking with his hands to take Emma in his arms. _

_I gave her to him without thinking it. I can honestly say that I trust Lucius very much with Emma._

"_Lucius, is Draco finally here?" I heard Narcissa from the second floor._

"_Yes darling, he's here waiting for you for a long time now," he said rolling his eyes. "You have to forgive her Miss. Granger, she forgets that she's meeting her granddaughter not the Queen of England."_

_Draco chuckled and I guess that's the way he jokes even though he said it really seriously and with a hint of annoyance. _

"_Father, Emmaline might not be the Queen, but she's pretty much a princess," he says grinning looking at Emma._

"_I know son," Lucius says kissing Emma's forehead._

_Everyone stood quietly after a couple of minutes later when we heard Narcissa coming to us and I let out a big sigh. Draco looked at me and smiled, sitting next to me and squeezing my hand softly. "It's going to be okay," he whispered in my ear. _

"_Oh," she says when she sees me sitting near her son. Did she know that I was coming? I don't think so judging by her look. _

"_Narcissa, look Miss. Granger was so kind to bring our granddaughter," Lucius says showing Emma to his wife._

_Narcissa nods and I think I'm going to faint when she half smiles at me. "Thanks you Miss. Granger," she says before walking to Lucius and taking Emma's little hand in hers. "She's so gorgeous. She looks just like Draco."_

"_She's my kid after all Mother," Draco says proudly._

"_But she's going to have Miss. Grangers hair, she already has soft curls," Narcissa says with pride in her eyes. "She's going to be stunning." _

_I look at Draco with wide eyes. This is really surprising. Where's the Narcissa that I know?_

"_She's already stunning, dear," Lucius says._

"_Let me take her in my arms," she says to Lucius and I press Draco's hand. He knows that I don't trust her to have Emma in her arms._

_He looks at me and nods assuring me that everything is going to be fine. I shake my head softly, I might let Narcissa see her but I really don't want her grabbing my kid._

"_It's okay," he whispers and I manage a reluctant nod not looking at any of them._

_Narcissa took Emma in her arms with gentleness and care. "When am I going to be watching over her?" she suddenly asks looking at Draco, not me._

_Draco sighs and says after a thinking it through and looking at me, "Mother, I don't think that's going to be possible for now."_

"_But why not? I'm her grandmother, I deserve to be with her a couple of days a week," she says stubbornly. _

"_Mother, please, let's not start. I already talked to you about that issue," he says looking at her straight in the eyes._

"_And I told you that I didn't care what you think. Like I said, I deserve to be with her. I want to be…."_

"_Narcissa, we understand. I want to be with my granddaughter more too, but for now we have to settle with seeing her from time to time. Please Miss. Granger is here let's not fight about this," Lucius says grabbing her hand._

"_Oh, please, Miss. Granger this is stupid of you, you certainly know that we are not going to hurt her. Yes I still don't like it very much that you are taking care of her, but I can't do anything about that."_

_There's the Narcissa I know. I'm about to say something when Draco explodes._

"_Mother, don't start. I agreed to ask Hermione to bring Emma and she came and brought her to you, you are even holding her, so if you don't want us leaving this instant please stop saying that Hermione shouldn't take care of her own child," Draco says angrily and I could tell that Narcissa wasn't going to dare say anything after he looked at her with menace. _

"_Fine," she says staring petulantly at the floor._

_I look at Draco and gesture to him that I want to leave. _

_The nerve of this woman, I bring Emma to her and she still has something to say. Damn it! She's never going to win my trust. That much I know._

_Draco nods standing up and grabs Emma's bag. Lucius understands fast and takes Emma away from Narcissa's hand. Narcissa did complain but understood that she made me uncomfortable. _

"_Thank you Miss. Granger," she says before walking out of the room._

"_I do thank you Miss. Granger, it's very nice of you to bring Emmaline," Lucius says placing her in Draco's arms._

"_I'll see you later father. Go check on Mother," Draco says before grabbing my hand and walking out of the house._

You see why I hate that day. That stupid Narcissa!

Anyway…so right now I'm in my new office working on papers to see if we can open the place in a couple of weeks. I haven't found a name. I'm looking for something cool and fresh.

I found the perfect place in Diagon Alley. I didn't want it at first, but Draco and Regina agreed that what better place to have it in than Diagon Alley, the center of the Magic World.

We are planning to have a nursery, give a sum of money monthly for the unemployed mothers. We are going to try to find jobs for them, and also give them food stamps.

Oh, I forgot, Lucius gave a big contribution to start the place, and Draco is going to take some days off to help until everything is in order.

I really hope this works. I do love the idea.

"Hermione," I hear Regina from the door way. "Mrs. Weasley came to drop Emmaline."

"Please tell Molly to come inside, or if not, please bring Emma to me," I say putting the papers in order.

Five minutes later Regina enters the office with a smiling Emma. Emmaline is almost five months and she's looking more beautiful every single day. She already giggles and laughs, she makes funny noises and babbles. She's also drooling which I don't like at all. She also doesn't feel ashamed when she burps pretty loud and when she farts. She actually likes it, because she cracks a smile. Draco finds it hilarious. Me…well it's adorable I have to admit.

"Look at my beautiful girl," I say smiling at her. She bubbles out random bouts of laughter when she sees me.

Emmaline is also recognizing people now. She recognizes me and Draco. And every time she hears us she starts babbling and looking around for us.

"I have to say, Hermione, as time passes by she looks more and more like Draco," Regina says while I take Emma in my arms.

"Yeah….I'm glad," I say smiling broadly. I love that she looks so much like Draco.

I smile pleased when I sit down with her because for the first time in a long while I'm really happy. I have everything I dreamed of and more. I have a perfect, beautiful baby girl who makes me feel happier every single day, I have great friends who will do absolutely everything for me and I have a great boyfriend. Yeah, you heard right, boyfriend. Draco and I are back to that stage, I have a boyfriend who supports every decision that I make and does everything to make me happy.

And I should probably let you know that we are considering living together. I think it's going to be okay, it's going to be good for Emma and for us as well begin to live together as a family.

I'm not going to say that it's going to be easy, because it's not. Draco and I still have a long road to go. But I'm damn sure we are going to make it work. Because we honestly love each other, more than that, and I can honestly say that nothing is going to break that bond now.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Remember to review, let me know. There's only one chapter left after this one. **


	17. Chapter 17

**So here goes the last chapter. I'm so sad to finish this story but everything has to finish at some point. Thanks a lot to all of you who had help me and review my story. You guys are truly amazing! Thanks a lot to my beta ScarlettBlush, for or her help and patient with my mistakes, lol, she made this story so much better. Anyways….. ENJOY IT AND HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Seven and a half months later**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear, Emma, happy birthday to you….."

"Blow up the candle, sweetie," Draco says excitedly holding Emma while she looks at her birthday cake and the guests surrounding her in fascination.

Can you believe it? My baby girl turns a year old today. It's been incredible these past few months with her and Draco.

When Emma turned six months old she started teething. It wasn't exactly easy and I was really scared for her because I felt it was too soon for her to start growing her teeth. Molly and Narcissa (yeah Narcissa has been involved in Emma's life) told me that it was normal for a baby at six months to start teething. That day Emma got a really high fever and Draco and I didn't know what to do. We realized that something was odd when she started sucking Draco's thumb.

When she was eight months she started crawling….well, not really, she used to move first, like a little beautiful worm….but anyways, she started moving around and then eventually started crawling. That almost made us crazy, she was always moving around the house and Draco and I didn't know how to make sure that she stayed put in the same place while we were working.

When she was ten months old, she started saying little words like 'No' and repeating Ma all the time. Draco didn't like it one bit, he thought she was going to say Dada first since she's a daddy's girl. I didn't know what to do, I almost died from excitement.

When she was eleven months she started trying to get up on her own. She doesn't walk without help yet, but she does move around a lot holding on to the sofa or tables. It's a little nerve racking because we need to make sure that she doesn't grab anything and put it in to her mouth.

Now she's twelve months old. Whoa! A year. It feels like I just had her and now she's turning a year old.

And along with that her looks have slightly changed. Well, for one she looks _a lot_ like Draco: big gray eyes, same pale features, and the same gestures. The only difference is that her hair are curly, but not like mine, thank God!

"Sweetie, try to blow the candle, this is the candle," Draco says again pointing at the number one Little Mermaid Ariel candle. I decided to throw her a small, muggle birthday party in honor of my parents. They would have loved that.

"Draco, she doesn't know how to blow it," I say grinning getting closer to them to help her. "I think you should blow it if we don't want her to eat the candle."

"It's her candle, babe," he says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but she doesn't understand that, now blow it, and oh wait a minute, 'cause I want to take a picture of it too," I say walking back in front of the table.

"Come on Malfoy, we don't have all day," Ron says impatiently sitting next to his _wife_ Sofia who is three months pregnant. They married once Ron found out about her pregnancy; he didn't want to face the wrath of his mother's famous temper.

"Shut it, Weasel, this is a special day for Emma, I don't want to just blow the candle," he says sneering at Ron. Till this day they still don't have the greatest relationship.

"Draco, please come on," I say again a little annoyed now. Gosh, this man is so dramatic sometimes.

"Oh, fine." He leans closer to the candle taking Emma with him and blows slowly, because I guess he wants to make pretend that it was Emma.

Emmaline starts giggling when she sees the candle relight itself.

"Hermione, don't tell me you used one of those muggle candles that you have to blow and blow," Ron says annoyed. "I'm getting old here."

"Oh, Ron, why are you complaining so much? No….I didn't use one of those candles…….George used it," I say after a couple of seconds chuckling.

"Weasel I'm going to kill you!" Draco says continuing to blow the candle.

"Mate, I knew that it was going to be you blowing it out, I needed to do it," George says cheekily.

When Draco is finally done blowing the candle he walks to the bench and sit down with Emma in his lap.

I go to him smiling and take hold of Emma. She goes willingly and fast. She loves moving around and being held by someone or another.

"You shouldn't be angry because it wasn't easy to blow up the candle," I say smiling pleasantly. He's such a drama queen.

"I'm not mad because of that," he mutters looking up at the clear blue sky.

Frowning, "Then why are you angry?"

"I wanted Emma to blow out the candle," he says stubbornly.

"Draco, she's a baby, she doesn't know how to do it," I say sitting down next to him on the bench. We decided to throw the birthday in the park near our new place.

Yes _our _new place. When Emmaline was eight months old we decided to give it a shot and live together. Draco bought a house in London where he could be close to his job and I could also be close to my company.

My company is doing pretty well. Women loved the idea of receiving help. I love it more because I get to be with Emma most of the time. I still take her to Molly because I want her to love her like a grandmother, but I also take Emmaline with me to work, except the days when I have a meeting or need to go out for meetings.

Now I truly feel like I have accomplished something big. I don't feel like a slave any more, I feel like I can do anything I want. It's great being your own boss.

Draco helps a lot with the company too. Every single day he drops by to see how things are moving. He takes his role of administrator very seriously.

"I know that she's just a baby, Hermione. I'm just being stupid," he says sighing.

"Yeah you are…" I pause because I know Draco well enough to realize there's more to this, "What's really bothering you Draco?"

"I don't know….I think it's the idea of knowing that Emma doesn't depend on us fully anymore."

"Draco, she just turned a year old," I say feeling a little disheartened at his sad expression.

"I know but five months ago she didn't move around and we needed to take her everywhere. Now she already crawls and walks holding on to stuff, soon she's going to be walking alone and then she's going to be potty training. Before you know it she'll be eating alone. She's growing up so fast," he says stroking Emmaline's hair tenderly. Emma looks at him and gives him one of her adorable smiles.

"Draco, I know she's growing super fast, but we have to enjoy every single moment. You can't succumb into depression just because she doesn't depend fully on you. And besides, if it makes you feel better, she's not going to stop depending on you until she's seventeen and that's a long road from now."

Don't get me wrong, I understand Draco completely. I used to feel just like him just two weeks ago when I was done with the birthday preparations, but then I realized that there's not much that I can do. I either feel sad because she's growing and don't enjoy her or try to enjoy every single moment I have with her.

"I know….I'm not even going to think of her as a teenager." He shudders at the very idea, "There will be so many arseholes wanting to be with her. I can see it already. Emma is going to be so beautiful," he says with a proud smirk.

"True, but for now let's just think about her as an infant," I say smiling.

He nods and we walk hand in hand towards the guest, which are not much I have to say; only his parents, the Weasleys', Harry, Chris and Kingsley.

Of course, there's always the curiosity of how Narcissa even ended up being here. Well it hasn't been easy. But she helped me a lot at one point in time when I needed it and since that moment I decided to give her another chance. It happened when Emma was six months, three days before she started teething to be exact, she was lying on my bed when she decided to roll around like all children seem to do and ended up falling down and hitting her little head hard on the floor.

I almost died when I saw her on the floor. She was crying hysterically. Draco wasn't at my place at the time, and Molly was busy with a family visiting from Germany. I really didn't know what to do. I knew that I needed to go to St. Mungo's but I didn't know if it was safe to Floo or apparate with Emma in her condition. So without knowing what to do and with an almost sleepy Emmaline in my arms I decided to write to Narcissa. I knew that I couldn't let Emma sleep; she might have had a concussion. I also knew that Narcissa would do anything for her. I wrote to her asking for her help. It was a short letter not even explaining what happened just telling her that Emma was hurt. Narcissa took only one minute to get to my place.

She wasn't happy with me, she even cursed and told me that I was an idiot. But at that moment I took it because I did feel like that. After calming down she told me that we needed to take Emma to the hospital.

When we got there the doctor checked her fast and told us that everything was perfectly fine. He even told me that it wasn't the first baby that rolled over a bed and fell down. If he thought that was going to help; it didn't. To this day I still feel really bad.

When I got home Narcissa stood there helping me, but miraculously not saying anything at all about what had transpired between us. After that day I realized that at least I could trust her with Emma. I mean, if she didn't fight to take her away from me when I put her in danger I doubted she was going to do it at all.

So that's how Narcissa is now involved in our lives. I'm not going to say that it's easy having her near me every time, I still don't' like her. She's always bitching about the way we raise Emmaline, what she should eat and how she should be dressed. She also complains a lot about the place where we live because she thinks Emmaline deserves everything they have at the Manor. I even heard her once asking Draco to take us to the Manor to live with them, but Draco knows more than that and didn't even ask me about it giving her a blunt no.

"Oh, finally you bring Emmaline near me, I wanted to give her my present now," Narcissa says taking Emmaline in her arms expertly.

"Mother, you didn't buy her the horse, right?" Draco asks with apprehension.

"Of course not, she's too little for that. But I did buy her those stunning outfits that I saw in the kid's store. And I also bought her a house," she says smiling. Narcissa, I have to say, looks really beautiful when she smiles.

"You bought her a house?" I ask shocked.

"Well, not literally, it's a kiddy house," she says pointing to a little castle near us. You know like one of those from Playschool.

"Oh gosh!" I say looking at Draco.

"You don't have to thank me. Everything for Emmaline," she says proudly.

"Oh, that's not it. Emmaline already has that castle," I say smothering my laughter at her expression.

"Draco why didn't you say anything?" Narcissa barks out.

"Mother, you were really happy, I didn't want to take that away," he says half grinning.

"Oh….well thank you for being so kind. Now I have to go get it exchanged and get the other house."

"There's not enough room for another house in our backyard," I say honestly.

"Oh, but it's not going in your back yard, it's going into mine. I need to have entertainment for Emma when she goes to the Manor," she says matter-of-fact.

"Oh, nice thinking," I say.

"It's time for my present," Molly interrupts. "It's not much but I'm pretty sure Emmaline is going to love it."

She brings a beautiful, iron tricycle. I gasp because I used to have one identical to it, Draco, on the other hand just looks at the thing like it's going to kill Emma.

"That thing is dangerous for Emmaline," Narcissa says when she finally is able to talk.

"No, it's not. I used to have one when I was a toddler," I say defending Molly fast, I don't like it when Narcissa tries to say something against Molly.

"And you never fall down?" Draco asks surprised.

"No, I didn't, because my mother looked after me," I say taking Emmaline and placing her on the tricycle. Emma starts giggling, smacking her hands together and trying to bop up and down the seat. She tries to move the peddles but she can't reach them, yet.

"See she loves it," I say smiling broadly.

"Yeah I can see that," Draco says kneeling down and kissing her forehead.

One hour later Draco and I are cleaning everything in the park with the help of Molly. The rest of the guests have already left. Narcissa was the first one to take flight but I don't mind _at all_. I sort of feel uncomfortable with her presence, because I need to be polite all the time with her instead of being myself.

Oh, you might wonder where Regina is. Well she's not in London. Regina got married two weeks ago and is still on her honeymoon. And it's going to be for a long time. She told me that she was going to have about two months of honeymoon time and she really deserves it and needs it. She needs it mostly because after a long battle her father passed away two months ago, two weeks before her wedding was supposed to take place. She canceled everything until her father was buried and she was ready to say 'I do' to her fiancé Gustav. She felt bad for not being here, but I guaranteed her that I didn't mind not having her because I wanted her to go with Gustav and take her mind off of her father. But then surprisingly I received a letter from her two days ago and she told me that she was having the time of her life. She was at Germany at that moment. She even wrote in her letter that her first night with Gustav was great, he took special care of her fear of sex and she told me that she truly enjoyed it.

"Emma had a lot of fun," Draco says looking at Emmaline who's sitting on the grass playing with new blocks that Harry gave her.

"Yeah, it was a really great first birthday," I say softly looking at her.

"I wonder what she's going to like next year?'' Molly asks when she's done cleaning the bench where the cake was.

"Let's worry about what she's going to like tomorrow," Draco says smiling broadly at Molly.

And I smile at the sight. Draco is so nice towards Molly and Molly likes Draco very much. She treats him just like she treats me or any other person who's close to her. I can see that Draco finally likes her very much and trusts her a lot when it comes to Emmaline.

And I'm so glad that everyone can get along just fine. I don't know how I was going to deal if Draco didn't know how to hang with the Weasleys. But thank goodness he has really changed for the good and now he's happy to join us at dinner, or going to the park, or even going to play Quidditch with Ron and Harry while I talk with Molly and Sofia.

I'll I can say right now is that life at this moment is so easy for me.

**Two years later…**

Can you believe it's been two years all ready?

Things have gone extremely well since then.

Emmaline is three years and a month old. She's already talking fully and is running and doing devilish and funny things. Her hair is shoulder length, silvery blonde, with curls at the end. Her eyes are a shade of gray mixed with tinges of blue. Over all she still looks a lot like Draco and I don't think that's ever going to change.

Draco is still working at the Ministry but he's being raised from his position.

Me, well I'm still in charge of my company. I love my work. I have so much time for myself and for Emmaline who every single time enjoys more and more of my company. Regina is working with me but not full time, three months ago she had a baby girl name Kelly. Kelly looks just like Regina.

As for my friends Ron and Harry. Well Harry finally married Ginny after a long engagement and they are living in Italy for a couple of months. Ron had a baby boy name Martin, and Sofia is again pregnant with another baby boy. Harry and Ron are still working as Aurors. The only person that is not there now is Chris.

After a long time considering it he left and headed to America to live with Sam and her sister. I heard that he's really happy there.

And what about me?

Well I'm content. I'm happy and sure about how my life turned out.

I'm in my house at this moment getting Emmaline ready to go visit her grandparents. Draco is going to meet us there.

"Mummy, daddy is oing?" Emmaline asks for the hundredth time today.

"Yes sweetheart, daddy is going to meet us at grandma Cissa's house," I say tugging her sweater.

"Gampa oing to be there too," she asks curiously.

"I guess so," I say getting up and walking to my room. Emmaline trudges behind.

Narcissa and I have established a sort of relationship. We are not good friends or nothing close, we barely have a good relationship for Emma's sake. But surprisingly enough Narcissa can be a lot of help when I need to dress Emmaline and don't know what to put on her. Narcissa has an eye for fashion. She's also a lot of help when I need someone to watch over Emma, you see Molly already has Martin and I don't like leaving Emma as well. I also enjoy going to the Manor because Lucius can be a really funny man once you get to know him.

"I like talking with Gampa and Gamma," Emma says sitting down on my bed while I get dress.

I nod and smile at her. Emmaline loves her grandparents so much.

Once I'm ready I grab her hand and apparate to the Manor. Narcissa is already waiting for us at the sitting room.

"Oh finally, I'm starving. Where's Draco?"

"Still working," I say taking my jacket and putting it on the rack.

"Do you want to start eating or are we supposed to wait for Draco?" she asks after a couple of seconds.

"Where's Mr Malfoy?"

"He's not going to come; he's meeting a few old friends."

"Emma, are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah," Emma says rubbing her belly to emphasis what she just said.

"Well I think we better start without Draco, Mrs Malfoy." Even though we've been working a relationship for a long time we haven't left the stage of formality. Narcissa and Lucius still call me Miss Granger or simply Granger.

Yeah I'm still a Granger and that's not going to change for now, or soon. Draco and I have been engaged for a while now…seven months to be exact. But marriage is not close yet. I seriously don't want to get married for a while. For Draco and me getting married it involves more bigger responsibilities than just living together. We are not ready to take that step yet. Narcissa doesn't like it, she thinks that it's stupid to wait, but honestly what's the point? What's the deal of having a paper that says "You are married" when we are almost married without a paper? Plus I don't have to change my name. I really don't care what people think, like I said I'm content with how I'm living.

"Mother, I'm home," I hear Draco from the door way.

"Daddy," Emma yells blowing raspberries with her mouth with all the excitement.

"Emma, it's bad manners to shout at the table," Narcissa reprimands.

"Sorry Gamma," she says lowering her head, her bottom lip jutting out.

"I don't think it's bad manners Mrs Malfoy, it's bad manner if she's out in a restaurant but she's at a house with people she knows," I say. "You can scream if you want to, sweetie."

I don't want to fight with Narcissa, but she has to stop telling my daughter what's right and wrong. Me and Draco decide what's right or wrong for her.

"Emmaline," I hear Draco yelling out from the door way and a minute too soon I see him almost running to the dining room and kneeling in front of Emma with restrained enthusiasm. "I bought you something."

"Let me see," she squeals.

Draco takes out from a bag a princess chest from Ariel. Emmaline is still very fond of the Little Mermaid.

"Pretty," she whispers once the chest is in her hands.

"I knew you were going to like it," he says walking towards me. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey babe, how are you doing?"

"Good, almost no morning sickness," I say grinning. Oh, darn it, I forgot to say. Draco and I are having our second kid. I'm nearly seven months. This time the pregnancy has been a wonderful ride. Draco has been with me every step of the way making sure that I'm eating right, that I'm not stressing a lot, that I'm not carrying anything heavy. Of course, it can be a little annoying sometimes, but over all, I love his attentions. Emma loves the idea that she's going to be a big sister. Zarek Julian Malfoy is supposed to be due on December the 24th, and I'm really hoping for that. I don't want him making an appearance in this world before he's supposed to like it happened with Emmaline.

"That's good baby, we only have two months to go to have Zarek with us," he says sitting next to me grinning.

I nod and smile at him.

And suddenly I can't stop smiling, because if someone told me a couple of years ago that everything was going to work so fine I would have sent that person to hell right away. But things did work just perfect, and I'm grateful because out of a shitty situation everything turned out perfect.

Life is not easy, life is a complicated deal. Life can make you sad and happy all at the same time. Life can be hell and then heaven the next minute. Life can also be a great journey to live, especially when you live it with people that you truly love. But if I can put all that into one word and after all that has been going on in my life I can say that LIFE IS A ROLLER COASTER.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Hmm….please remember to leave one last review.**


End file.
